A Sailor Senshi in Hyrule
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: On her way to a Senshi meeting, Usagi finds Link's Fairy Ocarina and plays the Song of Time, transporting herself to Hyrule where she meets Link. She then realizes she has no way to get back. But does she even want to go home anymore? Status: Completed
1. Prologue: The Ocarina

Untitled Document

Author Notes: Since there are some people that actually want this story back... here it is. My second ever crossover and still uncompleted _ (even after two years!) ficcie A Sailor Senshi in Hyrule.

***

I own neither Zelda nor Sailor Moon they each belong to their own respective companies. This story takes place during the second half of the R series directly after the break up between Usagi and Mamoru.

A Sailor Senshi In Hyrule 

Prologue: The Ocarina

Link watched as Princess Zelda threw something in the moat by his feet and then her and her guard Impa galloped away with Gannondorf trailing after them. Gannondorf stopped to look at Link and then raced his horse to catch the young Hyrulian princess.

Link reached into the moat and pulled out a small waterproof package. He opened it and found the Ocarina of Time. As soon as he picked it up he felt his Fairy Ocarina lift into the air. He watched in surprise as it faded away leaving him only with the Ocarina of Time.

**

Usagi was walking to Rei's temple for a Sailor Senshi meeting. She thought about how angry the priestess in training would be when she realized Usagi had been late because she had gotten detention for being late to school again. She reached the temple steps and took a deep breath while gathering courage.

A soft popping sound above her head made Usagi look up and see a small, wooden object fall to the ground in front of her. She picked it up and noticed it was oblong shaped, hollow and had several holes in it. "Usagi!" The yell of her friend Rei broke Usagi's concentration. 

"Hi Rei-chan, look what came out of the sky." She handed it over to her friend excitement sparkling in her eyes.

Rei studied the odd object as Usagi caught sight of her friends Ami, Minako, and Makoto. The three walked towards Rei and Usagi. "Hey Usagi-chan, did you get detention again?" questioned Ami. 

Rei handed the wooden object to Ami. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. Ami studied it for a few minutes.

"Where did you get that?" she asked excitement creeping into her voice. "That's a genuine ocarina! A rare wooden instrument that somewhat resembles a flute. Some ancient scholars say that the ocarina was a magical instrument."

"Ami-chan, do you know how to play it?" Usagi asked. 

"No, Usagi I have only seen pictures of it. I have never saw a real one. Where did you get it?" answered Ami.

"It came out of thin air and almost him me in the head!" Usagi replied. 

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize it Usagi. Seeing how our class studied it last month in 'Ancient Music'."

Usagi awarded Ami with a blank stare. Then realization dawned on her face and she blushed. "I remember I flunked it." When the others stared at her she defended herself. "It was hard. If I had gotten only fifteen more points I would have passed." She put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

Ami interrupted Usagi's guilt trip. "I really must go home and study. I'm only three weeks ahead for the biology test. You should go home and study for it too, Usagi." The young genius turned and walked down the temple steps. 

Makoto spoke up next. "I'm going to go to the arcade. Usagi, Minako, you want to join me?" 

Usagi looked down at the ocarina. "No thanks, Mako-chan I think I'm going to try and learn this." She looked at Rei and Minako. "Unless one of you wants to learn it." She asked and held out the small ocarina. 

"No, thanks, Usagi." Stated Rei. 

"Maybe another time, Usagi." Answered Minako. 

Usagi smiled. "Alright see you guys later."

Usagi walked down the temple stairs her newfound treasure clutched in her hand. Excitement danced in her blue eyes as she contemplated how she would learn to play the small instrument. She looked up and realized she was already at the door to her house. Usagi opened the door and climbed the stairs into her room. She noticed the door to her room was open and she cautiously looked in. Chibiusa was tearing everything out of her closet and dresser drawers. "Where does she keep it?" the young pink-haired girl asked herself. 

"What are you doing?" Usagi demanded. 

The young girl dropped a handful of Usagi's clothes and looked up. Usagi glared at the five-year old. Chibiusa picked up her Luna ball and prepared to make a run for it. "Not so fast you little spore!" Usagi screamed as she grabbed onto Chibiusa's arm. 

"Let me go!" shouted the young girl as she struggled to free her arm.

Usagi let Chibiusa go as she noticed her cat Luna tied up in a chair and dressed up in doll clothes. She untied her and pulled the small clothes off the furious cat. Usagi set the ocarina down on her bed as she started to pick up her clothes and put them back into her closet and dresser drawers. 

The black cat looked at Usagi revealing a perfectly formed crescent moon lying on its side with its points up on her forehead. "Thanks for rescuing me." Luna glanced at the object on the bed. "What is that?" she asked pointing a paw toward the ocarina. 

Usagi giggled. "According to Ami-chan it's called an ocarina. I'm going to learn how to play it." Usagi covered all the holes of the ocarina with her fingers and brought the small instrument to her lips. She gently blew into it and uncovered the holes then recovered them producing a sweet melodious sound. She blew into it again this time alternating, which holes were covered and which ones weren't. The result was a pleasing to the ear melody. "Did you hear that, Luna?" she asked.

The cat stared at Usagi as if she were a perfect stranger. "I think you've found your talent, Usagi. I have never heard you play an instrument so very well. I'm proud of you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi blushed at the rare compliment from Luna. "Thank you, Luna I'm glad you think so." She then proceeded to spend the next hour playing various notes on the ocarina. "What till Rei-chan hears this." She smirked.

The ocarina was brought to Usagi's lips again and she played what had quickly become her favorite melody. Just as she was about to finish it one of her fingers slipped and covered another hole. Golden light motes started to surround Usagi and Luna. The light grew brighter and brighter making Usagi close her eyes. The whole room glowed with the light then suddenly vanished taking Usagi and Luna with it.

**

Rei looked up from sweeping the temple stairs and felt a tremendous power coming from the city. Makoto and Minako looked up from their video game as they felt the power surge. Ami ignored the power as she studied for her test. A white cat paused in his hunting of a mouse and glanced toward the city. "What was that?" the five unknowingly echoed.

**

Usagi looked around her with wide eyes. She appeared to be in some sort of elaborate stone building. She glanced at Luna. "What happened?" she asked fear edging her voice. 

Luna looked at her young mistress. "You know we're not in Tokyo anymore right?"

Usagi nodded thoughtfully. She turned around and noticed a black stone alter of some sort with three dazzling jewels in it. She looked above the altar and noticed an odd design. Three small golden triangles were on a plaque. They were arranged in such a way that they formed one large golden triangle. "Wow," whispered Usagi in awe. Luna turned around to see what Usagi was staring at. She too saw the altar and the mysterious triangles.

Usagi walked towards the altar. As she neared it she noticed that the jewels were not part of the table as she had first had thought but they were really set into three notches specially made for the jewels. She read a stone plaque on the altar. "The Ocarina of Time opened this door. The Hero of Time, with the Master Sword, descended here."

Usagi walked around the table and noticed a doorway. Eyes wide with curiosity she went through the door. The first thing she noticed was six emblems on the floor. She walked around studying each emblem. She noticed some small stairs and climbed up them until she saw a long, thin stone. She stepped closer and noticed it was a stone sheath for a sword.

Luna walked into the odd room. She walked over to Usagi. "I think we should try to contact the other Sailor Senshi now." 

Usagi nodded and pushed a button on her watch and began to speak. "Calling all Sailors. Come in this is Usagi. I'm in some sort of building."

No sound greeted her waiting ears. She glanced at Luna. Usagi sighed and took her finger off the all call button. She sadly shook her head. Hearing a sound she looked up startled and saw a shadowy silhouette. The figure stepped forward and into a shaft of sunlight. Usagi stared in surprise as a teenaged boy was revealed. He was wearing an odd green tunic with a matching green hat of some sort and light brown, leather boots. 

The boy looked in her direction and light danced across a small golden earring in his ear. He immediately went into a battle ready stance. He brought out a shield that had been on his back with one arm while he readied his sword with the other. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Usagi took a deep breath and refrained from crying in fear. "My name is Usagi and I don't know why precisely I'm here. The last thing I remember is playing with my new ocarina. I was playing various tunes on it when my finger slipped covering a hole I had not wanted to cover. Suddenly I was surrounded by golden light and was somehow teleported here."

The boy stared at her for a moment before speaking. "May I see your ocarina?" Usagi nodded and with puzzlement in her eyes handed her ocarina to him. The boy's eyes widened as he recognized the instrument. 'This is what Saria gave me when I was younger. This is the Fairy Ocarina.' He thought. 

Usagi watched the boy study her instrument. "Is something wrong?" she asked concern in her voice.

The boy dragged his eyes away from the Fairy Ocarina and studied its owner. She looked to be around fourteen or maybe younger. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her hair resembled pigtails. There was a major difference though. Instead of ponytail holders in her hair it looked like her hair was knotted into two round buns with streamers of hair coming out of each bun. She had a heart shaped face and was studying him intently. He noticed fear in her eyes as she glanced at his sword. Then he noticed she wore a white shirt with a red bow on the chest. She had some sort of jewelry in the middle of the bow. She wore a knee length pleated blue skirt. The last thing he noticed about the girl was her black shiny shoes and delicate white socks.

The boy saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned confronting a black cat with a perfect yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Usagi noticed the boy watching Luna so she picked her up. "This is my cat Luna." She announced. "So," she turned towards him forcing her eyes to stay away from the sharp sword. "Now that you know my name what's yours?"

"I'm Link." He stated. 

"Could you please return my ocarina?" Usagi asked sweetly. Link nodded and handed the wooden instrument back to her. "Where am I anyway?" Usagi asked.

Link smiled. "You are in the Temple of Time in Hyrule." 

"Can you help me get home?" she pleaded. 

Link frowned remembering the mission he was supposed to be on. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have something really important to do and don't have time to help." Tears shimmered in Usagi's eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'll see what I can do." Link sighed. 

Usagi smiled. "Thanks." 

"Now," Link stated. "I have to go somewhere then I'll be back. Until then stay right here. There are monsters outside, but they won't get you if you stay here." 

Usagi started to shake in fear. "Monsters?"

Link sighed. "I'll explain when I return I really have to go." 

He ran out of the room and Usagi followed him with her eyes. She then turned towards Luna. "Luna, now what do we do?" 

Luna frowned at her. "It's obvious we follow him, Usagi. He recognized your ocarina. I don't know how he did it, but he did. He knows how we got here. My best bet is he will be the only one that can help us return."

"What about the monsters?" Usagi whimpered. 

Luna frowned at her. "I highly doubt there are monsters here. He just wanted to make sure that you stayed here." 

Usagi started to shake in fear. "But Luna, he had a sword and shield! He couldn't have been lying." Usagi argued. Usagi sniffled. "I want to go home!"

**

Ami knocked on Usagi's door. 'I wonder why Usagi didn't answer her communicator.' Wondered Ami. 'It could have been like Rei said and she might have forgotten to take it with her, but I sense something wrong.' 

The door opened revealing Usagi's mother. She smiled at Ami. "Hi Ami, Usagi is in her room." 

"Thanks." Ami said as she climbed up the stairs.

She knocked on the door. She waited for Usagi to answer. She knocked again harder. She paused then opened the door. Usagi was not there. She closed the door behind her and brought out her palm-sized computer. She tapped a few buttons issuing a scan of the room. She waited and a few minutes later her computer beeped telling her it had the results of the scan. The young genius studied the screen and frowned at the words on the screen. 

  
*Nothing unusual found. *

Ami tapped a button on her watch. "Calling all Senshi. This is an emergency! Usagi is gone!" she whispered excitedly. 

"Ami?" questioned Rei. "What do you mean Usagi is gone?" 

"I mean she's not in her room or the arcade or anywhere." Ami replied. 

"Have the others meet at the temple I'll do a fire reading." Rei said before calling Minako and Makoto.

Ami nodded and left Usagi's room. She closed the door behind her and hoped they would be able to find Usagi before her mom discovered her gone. She exited the house and ran towards Rei's temple.

Rei sat in front of the fire eyes closed and concentrating. Behind her sat her three friends and one white cat. Rei opened her eyes and stared into the fire. "Great fire please tell us where Usagi and Luna are. Please great fire help us out!" she demanded.  
  
There was a sudden increase in the fire and Rei stared into it. A ghostly vision of Usagi talking to Link appeared in the fire and Rei stared as the boy seemed to be explaining something to an about to wail Usagi. Rei looked up at the others. The vision faded but the words of the place stuck in the priestess's mind. "Well Sailor Senshi, looks like we're going to Hyrule." 


	2. Chapter One: Secrets Revealed

Untitled Document

Chapter One: Secrets Revealed

Usagi sighed in frustration. "All right, Luna I'll follow him." She glared at the cat as she took off her brooch and held it in the air. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Where an ordinary teenaged girl had been now stood the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon. She glanced at Luna. "Lets go." She ran out the room's door, past the stone alter, and out the door. 

Sailor Moon skidded to a stop. She looked to her right and saw a huge mountain with red and white energy circling the peak. She turned to her left and saw an odd looking stone with a giant eye in the center. "Wow." Sailor Moon whispered. She walked by the compelling stone, and found a path that led to what must have been a marketplace at one time. 

As she looked around she noticed ugly brown creatures. She shivered and waited for Luna to catch up. Sailor Moon smiled in relief as the creatures remained immobile. She tiptoed by one and was startled when she felt her muscles freeze up. The creatures started to surround her and Sailor Moon tried to break free. 

Luna leapt at the creature that had paralyzed Sailor Moon. The creature made a hissing noise as Luna's claws sank in. Sailor Moon picked up Luna and ran out of the marketplace in fear. 

Sailor Moon ran until she came to a broken drawbridge. "Now what, Luna?" She whispered. 

"We jump, Usagi." Instructed the black cat. Sailor Moon sighed and took a running leap. 

Both Sailor Moon and the cat fell into the cold moat. Sailor Moon screamed and swam to shore and shivered violently. Luna jumped out of the water and glared at Sailor Moon. "When we do get home, you are going to have extra training." Sailor Moon nodded as she shivered. 

Luna looked around and saw a wooden sign. She read it aloud to the shivering sailor Senshi. "You are at Hyrule Castle. Head north to reach Lon Lon Ranch. 

Sailor Moon giggled. "What kind of a name is Lon Lon?" She asked. 

**

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako stood in a circle. "Mars Star Power Make Up!" screamed Rei. A bright flash of red surrounded her and when it faded away it revealed Sailor Mars. The other three nodded and pulled out their transformation pens.

"Mercury Star Power Make Up!" 

"Venus Star Power Make Up!" 

"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" 

A bright flash of blue, gold, and green surrounded Ami, Minako, and Makoto and when it vanished Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter stood ready to fight. 

The four grabbed each other's hands and concentrated. "I hope we have enough power without Usagi." Commented Sailor Mercury. A bubble seemed to surround them and gently lifted them off their feet. There was a colorful flash and the bubble and its occupants vanished. 

**

Sailor Moon walked up the small hill leading toward Lon Lon Ranch. She kept an eye out for anymore of the muscle-paralyzing creatures. Sailor Moon noticed two buildings one to her left and one to her right. After making a hasty decision she entered the building to her left. 

She quickly picked up Luna as she entered a room full of chickens. Luna frowned at her. "I'm not like Artemis. I don't chase birds or mice." Sailor Moon let the cat down. She noticed some wooden steps and wondered what they led to. "Don't you dare." Scolded Luna. Sailor Moon flushed and turned back towards the door. 

She opened the door and gasped. The first thing she had noticed was a red horse with a white mane. Her eyes traveled upwards and she met a very irritated Link's eyes. "What are you doing here, Usagi?" he demanded. 

Sailor Moon glanced down at Luna. "Now what?" she whispered. "How can he tell who I am?" 

Luna forgot everything but the fact that Link had seen through Sailor Moon's disguise. "How did you see through Sailor Moon's magic?" 

Link just glanced at the cat. "I knew you looked too intelligent for a normal cat." He studied Sailor Moon. "Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" he asked barely containing his mirth. 

Sailor Moon flushed and was surrounded by pink energy. When it dissipated Usagi glared up at Link. Link reached down and patted the frightened horse. "Do you want a lift up?" he questioned. Usagi nodded. Link reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand. With one giant heave he had her halfway across the saddle. Usagi righted herself revealing a squished Luna. 

"Where should I sit?" questioned Usagi. 

"Stay where you are." He replied. 

"I think I'm in your way."Link gave her an odd look. "Then lean backwards." A bright blush covered Usagi's cheeks. "Are you feeling okay?" Link asked in concern. Usagi blushed deeper and obediently leaned back against Link's chest. She suppressed a giggle as she felt Link's breath tickling the top of her head. Luna stayed where she was in front of Usagi. Usagi's cheeks gradually returned to their normal color. 

"How did you get by the zombies?" Asked Link. 

"You mean those ugly creatures? I walked past one and it froze all my muscles. Then the whole group of them surrounded me and I thought I was a goner. Thankfully Luna was there to save me. She attacked the zombie who paralyzed me allowing me to escape." Usagi explained. 

Link glanced down at her. "We're heading toward Kakariko Village. I have enough rupees to get you an outfit like mine, complete with shield and boots. The shield won't help if you run into zombies, but it will protect you against some of the other monsters in this realm." 

Usagi paled. "It sounds like you're not going to help me get home." 

Link looked down at her, as she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to get you home." 

Usagi sniffled. "So I get to spend the rest of my life here?" she asked hysteria tinting her voice. 

"What's so bad about Hyrule?" demanded Link.

"Nothing bad about it." Usagi whispered. "I just wanted to go home." 

Usagi looked down and noticed they were crossing a stone bridge. She felt the horse slow down and Link dismount. He looked up at her. "Slide down. I'll catch you." 

Usagi looked down at him thoughtfully. She swung one of her legs over and started to slide down the side of the horse. She felt arms securely grab her waist and she was lifted. Link not expecting Usagi to weigh so much felt his grip loosening. His hands slid up to her arms. With his last ounce of strength Link twisted and pulled Usagi onto solid ground. Usagi blushed as she found herself in Link's arms. She leaned against him for a split-moment and gathered her strength. Link steadied her and turned toward the horse. 

"Alright, Luna your turn." 

Luna glared at him. "If you can't help us I order that you leave Usagi-chan and I alone." She demanded. 

Link frowned. He slapped the rump of his horse Epona and the horse took off with a furious Luna in the saddle. She attempted to grab the reins with her teeth and paws. Usagi watched as Luna gave up trying to stop the horse and focused on staying in the saddle. "This way." Instructed Link. Usagi followed him up some stairs and through an old burnt gate. 

**

Sailor Mars felt her grip on Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury start to slip. She lost her concentration as she tightened her grip. With a large thump they landed in the middle of Hyrule field. Sailor Jupiter watched the sun set and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in warning. 

Something somewhat resembling a skeleton emerged from the ground behind Sailor Mercury. 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" shouted Sailor Jupiter throwing her electrical disc at the skeleton. The attack completely destroyed the skeleton. If left behind a small green rupee. Sailor Jupiter smiled as she noticed other skeletons coming from underneath the ground all around them. 

Sailor Mercury brought out her computer and started to analyze the skeletons. "Their weakness is water." She informed the other Senshis. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she screamed and watched the whole horde of skeletons vanish and be replaced by three green rupees. 

Sailor Mars smiled and pointed her fingers toward some dry grass. "Fire Soul!" she chanted. A fire started to merrily burn and the Sailor Senshi gathered around it and began to talk about their situation.


	3. Chapter Two: Link's Childhood Home

Untitled Document

Chapter Two: Link's Childhood Home

Usagi went into a building with a sign that stated 'Bazaar'. Link walked up to the counter and started to order Usagi's new clothes and shield. He paused and studied Usagi's child like hands. He pulled out an old wooden boomerang that had belonged to him when he was a child. He smiled at Usagi as he handed the boomerang to her. Usagi thanked him and studied the wooden weapon. 

Link grinned as he handed her a heavy Hyrulian shield that was identical to the one he wore on his back. He studied her for another moment before ordering a small green outfit similar to his own. He nodded as he placed the items in Usagi's arms. He turned back toward the bazaar owner and ordered a pair of Kokiro boots. He paid for the items and turned toward Usagi. "These boots will be more comfortable where you're going to be staying." Usagi looked at him in confusion and nodded. 

She carried her new wardrobe into a dressing room and put on the clothes Link had bought her. 'Mamo-chan never bought me clothes.' She thought as twin streams of tears ran down her cheeks. Memories of the cruel way he had broken up with her flooded her mind. Soft sobs escaped her and she slid to the ground back against the wall as she sat down and cried. 

Link waited for Usagi to come out of the dressing room. He saw a small glittering object from the corner of his eye and turned around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a necklace with the symbol of the triforce hanging from it. He quickly bought it and stared at it awe. The triforce was formed from three small triangles arranged in such a pattern that it formed one giant triangle. 

Usagi came out of the dressing room dressed in the green outfit and the soft pliable boots. All that remained of her crying jag were puffy eyes. Link smiled softly at her and found himself holding out the necklace. "I bought you this." 

Usagi gasped and tears trailed down her cheeks. Link looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong, don't you like it?" he asked. 

Usagi sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hugged Link and gently kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful." She whispered. 

Link awkwardly hugged her back as he smiled at her. Usagi let go of him and stepped back holding out the necklace. "Will you put it on me?" she asked softly. Link nodded and Usagi turned around. 

Link put the necklace around her slim neck and clasped the back. Usagi turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Link." She found a mirror and admired how the delicate golden triangles lay against the soft skin at the base of her throat. 

Link smiled as he walked out the door with Usagi following close behind. Link led Usagi out of the village and down the stairs. He brought out his ocarina and smiled. Usagi heard him play an unfamiliar song and she smiled softly as she heard the beautiful music came from the small wooden instrument. A neigh ran out across the valley and Usagi heard a thundering of hooves approaching at a fast rate. 

Epona galloped into sight with Luna hanging onto the saddle. Epona stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited for the two to descend. Link smiled at Epona and smirked at the scowling cat. "How nice of you to join us, Luna. Move over though and give us some room." 

Luna jumped from the horse and onto Usagi's shoulder. "Come, Usagi." She commanded. "You are not to have anything to do with this boy again." 

Usagi frowned. "Luna, I can make my own friends. Besides Link bought me new clothes and he's going to help me get home." 

Luna jumped off her shoulder and glared at Usagi. "I refuse to go with you if you stay with that boy." Usagi turned away from the cat and watched Link get onto Epona. He urged the horse close to the stairs to help Usagi get on. 

Usagi bit her lip slightly before climbing the stairs and allowing Link to life her upwards. They left an angry Luna and galloped off toward the stone bridge. Usagi leaned back against Link and watched her surroundings blur by.

**

Sailor Mars watched as the sun came up and the skeletons burrowed under ground. She got up and heard a strange creaking noise behind her. She turned around and watched a drawbridge being lowered. "We're not in the right place." She whispered. "The vision I had that drawbridge was destroyed." She turned around and surveyed the peaceful world. "It's almost as if we're in the wrong time." The others got up. "Do you want to try again?" Sailor Mars asked them. They nodded. 

  
The four grabbed each other's wrists. "Hold on tight!" ordered Sailor Mars. The four began to glow their respective colors and closed their eyes in concentration. 

  
"Sailor Teleport!" They screamed. Colorful energy surrounded them and the four vanished. 

Usagi was almost asleep as Epona slowed down from her gallop into a trot. Link gently shook her and Usagi yawned and stretched as she felt Epona go into a walk and finally stop. Usagi's eyes widened as she saw a huge hollowed out tree lying on its side lodged between hard rock on either side. She dismounted first with Link slowly lowering her to the ground. He hopped off and walked into the dark tree. Usagi shook in fear as she stared into the impenetrable darkness inside the tree.

Link appeared seconds later. "Come on, Usagi." He urged as he grabbed her hand. He smiled at her as he dragged her through the tree. She closed her eyes in terror and pressed against a startled Link. Light danced on her eyelids and she opened them to find herself on a bridge with fairies surrounding it. She gasped and twirled around to get a perfect view. 

Link grinned at her and dragged her through another hollow tree and her eyes widened in surprise. "Where are we?" she asked as she surveyed her beautiful surroundings. 

"This was my childhood home. 'Kokiro forest." Link explained. 

Usagi studied the people walking around. "Their all children." She gasped in astonishment. 

Link laughed. "The people who live here don't grow any older then what you see." Link led her to what appeared to be a giant tree house. 

Link climbed a wooden ladder and Usagi mind filled with doubts followed. When Usagi got to the top she giggled as she saw a wooden hut. She smiled and walked into the hut to see Link talking to a cow. Her eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "You own a cow?" she asked as she struggled to hide her mirth. 

Link smirked and pulled out his ocarina. "This cow is from Lon Lon Ranch. She was a prize for setting a obstacle course record on Epona." 

Usagi started to laugh. "What kind of prize is a cow?" she asked as she giggled. 

Link smiled and started to play his ocarina. The cow mooed and Link grabbed an empty bottle from off a table. He placed it under the cow. Seconds later he pulled out a full bottle of milk. "One drink of this milk will make you feel like a new person." 

Usagi blinked. "So we're here for milk?" she queried. 

Link glanced at her nervousness in his features. "No, you are going to stay here for awhile." Usagi frowned and opened her mouth to argue. "It will only be for a little while then I'll come back. I promise." 

Usagi hid the tears in her eyes. "Where are you going?" she demanded. 

Link sighed and patted the cow. "A friend of mine is in trouble. I plan on saving her." 

Usagi glared at him shouts of betrayal shining in her eyes. "I refuse to just sit in this tree house while you might be getting yourself killed!" 

Link chuckled. "Why the sudden interest in my welfare? I thought the only thing you cared about was getting home." 

Usagi scowled to hide her blush. "Because you're my only friend here, and my only chance of getting home." 

Link nodded. "True, but I want you to stay here it's too dangerous for you to go with me." 

Usagi sniffled. "I have to go. I can help you. I could use the boomerang you gave me." 

Usagi felt tears trickle down her cheeks as Link turned away and refused to look at her. "No, Usagi I have to go alone." 

Usagi sighed in dejection. "Be careful and come back in one piece." She pleaded. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." Link took out his ocarina and played another song. Green motes of light surrounded him and he vanished. 

**

The Sailor Senshi appeared in the middle of Hyrule Field. This time however Sailor Mars knew they were in the right time. "Alright, Sailors Usagi is around here somewhere. Jupiter, Venus, I want you both to go to that castle and see if anyone there has seen Usagi. Mercury and I will go to those stairs over there and investigate. We'll meet here at sunset. If anyone finds Usagi use your powers to create a sign of some sort." Sailor Mars grabbed Sailor Mercury's arm and made her way to the stairs.

**

Usagi yawned and noticed a small bed. She grinned and dove under the covers. Her eyes drifted close and she was soon fast asleep. She awoke to someone shaking her awake. She attempted to focus on the blurry object. "Link?" she asked in confusion. "I thought you weren't going to be back for a while." 

Link smiled at her. "I was lucky." 

Usagi yawned and studied him for a moment. "Are you hurt?" she asked. 

Link shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he paused and studied her for a moment. "I do have to go somewhere else, but I'll wait until you get some sleep so you can go too." Usagi smiled and promptly went back to sleep. Link smiled at her and lay down on the floor. His eyes drifted shut and he too was soon fast asleep. 


	4. Chapter Three: A Rocky Moment

Untitled Document

Chapter Three: A Rocky Moment 

Usagi awoke and stretched she looked around her in confusion till she noticed Link asleep on the floor. A soft smile graced her lips and Usagi got up. Link awoke with a start and his eyes searched out Usagi. He smiled as he realized she was still safe. "Alright, Usagi. I have another friend to visit but this time I want you to go with me. I also know a short cut to get us there." Usagi nodded and her eyes drifted to the half-full bottle of milk. Link handed the bottle to her. "Drink the rest. It will be awhile before you can eat or drink again." Usagi grabbed the bottle and drank its contents. 

Link pulled out his ocarina and placed the empty milk bottle under the peaceful cow. "Do you have a name for the song you play to the cow?" asked Usagi. 

Link nodded. "It's called Epona's Song. With it I can summon Epona, or I could get milk from cows like this one." Link played the song and retrieved the milk. Usagi took out her ocarina and duplicated the notes. She was overjoyed to see the milk bottle overflow with milk. She giggled as Link sighed and emptied out some of the milk off his porch. 

"Ready to go?" Link asked upon his return. Usagi nodded. "One last thing." Link said. Usagi blinked in surprise and gave him her full attention. "You must never leave my side when we enter a place called the 'Lost Woods."

Usagi studied him in puzzlement. "What would happen to me if I left your side?" she asked. 

Link glanced at her and took a deep breath. "You would turn into a such a hideous monster I wouldn't be able to save you. Instead I would be forced to kill you." 

Usagi gasped and took a step backwards her eyes wide with terror. "You would kill me?" she whispered in shock. 

Link nodded. "If I didn't you would kill me, but we don't have to worry about that happening. Because you'll be by my side every step of the way." Usagi took a shaky breath and followed Link out of the tree house. 

Usagi followed Link across the small village and to a small cliff. Usagi watched Link pull himself up the cliff then turn around and look at her. "You don't expect me to do that, do you?" Usagi asked. "That thing is almost taller than me." 

Link knelt down and grabbed Usagi's wrist. He stretched a bit further until he had a solid clasp on her arm. He slowly began to pull her up. Usagi attempted to help but realized that the more she tried to help the harder Link had to work. She looked up startled out of her thoughts as Link quickly stood up and lunged backwards, carrying Usagi with him. Usagi felt herself fly through the air and crash into Link. She blushed brightly as she realized she had fallen on top of him. She got up and helped Link get back up. Memories of what could happen to her if she was separated from him plagued her and she wrapped her small hand around his arm. Link smiled and led her to a giant wall with vines growing on it. 

Link turned towards Usagi. "Think you can handle this?" he queried. 

Usagi nodded. "Yes, but I would prefer if you went first." He gave her an odd look, but complied. Usagi watched him climb to the top. 

"Come on, Usagi." She coached to herself in a whisper. "Just climb a few feet." Timidly she reached out to one of the vines and tested its strength. Usagi took a deep breath and began to climb. Link waited at the top patiently. He allowed his thoughts to drift and he wondered why Usagi's cheeks sometimes turned bright red. Usagi slowly climbed up the vines. Each step she took increased her awe of Link. 'How does he do it?' she asked herself.

**

Sailor Venus walked ahead of Sailor Jupiter. "How are we supposed to get to the castle without a drawbridge?" Complained Sailor Venus.

"We jump." Stated Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus grimaced. The two sailors took a running leap. 

**

Mercury scanned the stairs. "According to my scanner there's a village at the top of those stairs. Sailor Mars smiled and the two began to climb the stairs. Sailor Mercury kept her visor on as she scanned for any potential threats. 

**

Usagi finally made it to the top of the vine-covered wall and grinned at Link. She saw a slight inclining hill to her right. Link took her arm and with a blushing Usagi in tow led her up the hill. Usagi frowned as they got to the crest of the hill and she saw a hollowed out tree. "Inside here is the 'Lost Woods'." Link explained to a scowling Usagi. Link entered the tree dragging Usagi with him. 

Usagi was soon lost as Link took her through the maze of hollowed out trees. She saw Link smile as they came to the one path that wasn't a tree. Usagi followed him inside as he let go of her arm. "Wait here," he instructed. "I'll be right back." Usagi watched him race down the cavern hallway. 

Usagi's fingers found the necklace and she held the small trinket level to her eyes. "I think I'm... falling in love." She whispered to herself. 

Link came back a few minutes later. "It's alright to come in now." He told her. 

Usagi followed him past some odd-looking flowers. She started to reach out and touch one of the mysterious plants. "Stop!" Link demanded as he grabbed her arms. "Those are bomb flowers," Usagi stiffened at the word bomb and waited for Link to continue. "You have to be properly equipped to handle them." Link explained. Usagi nodded and grabbed Link's arm in fear. 

Link walked down the hall deep in thought. 'What is this feeling I get when I'm around her?' he asked himself. He glanced at Usagi who was studying everything with awe. A soft smile curved his lips. His eyes drifted to the necklace he had bought her. 'What made me buy that? It cost 500 rupees.' 

Usagi looked up startled out of her thoughts as she sensed light at the end of the hallway. She blinked in surprise as she found herself in a giant room with many levels composed of rocks. Link glanced at her. "I have to do something very important. I want you to stay here. My friend will take care of you." He explained before vaulting the balcony and landing three floors below. Usagi silently wondered who's Link's friend was. Usagi saw something out of the corner of her eye and saw what appeared to a rock rolling towards her. She gasped and began to run the other way. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw the rock steadily gaining speed and Usagi struggled not to break down and bawl. 

**

"All right, Jupiter your turn." Encouraged Sailor Venus from the other side of the drawbridge. 

Sailor Jupiter took a deep breath and leapt across. When she landed she teetered on the edge and if it hadn't been for Sailor Venus pulling her back she would have fallen into the icy-cold and disgusting water of the moat. The two Sailors smiled at each other and entered the castle marketplace. 

**

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury entered the small village. They made their way by two men by a tree. They saw a house to their left and entered it. There was a group of people talking and Sailor Mars interrupted them.

"Excuse me," she told a woman by the stove. "I was hoping that you might have seen my friend. She has blonde hair and two odango-shaped buns on her head." 

The woman thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry never saw anyone like that before. You may want to ask the Bazaar owner though." The sailors thanked the woman and left the house. They saw a small flight of stairs and climbed them. 

Sailor Mercury noticed the Bazaar sign first. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars vanished in a burst of blue and red and Ami, and Rei took their places. They entered the Bazaar together and didn't notice Luna climbing the stairs leading to the Bazaar. 

**

The rock rolled around the running Usagi nearly squishing her in the process. It stopped in front of her and Usagi unable to stop in time ran into it. "Don't be afraid." Said the rock. Usagi gasped and fainted. The goron unrolled itself and stared at the creature its namesake had told it to protect. 

Usagi awoke nearly two hours later. "Are you alright?" asked the goron. 

Usagi stared at it for a moment. "Who or should I say what are you?" she asked. 

The goron grinned. "I'm a goron. I was named after a great hero to my people. He saved our race seven years ago," The goron paused for effect, "My name is Link." Usagi blinked. Her stomach growled loudly and Usagi flushed. Link the goron handed her a rock. Usagi stared blankly at the rock. 

"Eat," commanded the rock-like Link. 

Usagi giggled. "I can't eat rocks." She protested.

"Why not?"

Usagi suppressed her giggles to answer. "Because humans can't eat rocks." Usagi explained. 

The goron stared at her in confusion. "What's a human?" Usagi sighed and began to explain. 

**

"Venus!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter in horror as she saw her friend go by one of the ugly looking creatures and freeze in place. "Supreme Thunder Dragon !" she yelled unleashing a giant dragon composed of electricity. The creature attacked the zombie and Sailor Venus was freed. She ran past her friend. 

"No way is Usagi around here. Let's go!" she called over her shoulder. Sailor Jupiter sighed and chased after her friend. 

**

Rei grinned as she questioned the Bazaar owner. "So you say she came here with a frequent patron?" she asked. 

The owner nodded "Yes, his name is Link. He bought her clothes, a shield, some boots, and a gorgeous necklace." 

Rei frowned. "Necklace?" she asked in disbelief. 

The man nodded. "A beautiful piece crafted from the finest gold to resemble the legendary triforce. Yes, only Link could afford a necklace such as that." 

Ami glanced at Rei before speaking. "Do you have any other necklaces like that in stock?" she asked. 

The man shrugged his shoulders. "One moment. I'll go check." 

The man walked off and Rei turned towards Ami. "You heard the man. Usagi is in this world somewhere near here. We have to find her." 

The man returned a broad smile on his face. "You're in luck. This is the last one we have in stock." He handed it to Rei. 

Rei's eyes widened as she realized that the three triangles were indeed made of pure gold. "How much does it cost?" she asked. 

The man smiled. "It's an absolute bargain at 500 rupees. Of course I could reduce the price for such pretty ladies as yourselves." 

Rei frowned. 'Why did Usagi let a perfect stranger give her a present like that?' she asked herself. "The price is too steep for me." Rei explained pretending to be sad over the fact. Rei and Ami left the shop while the man glared at them. 

As the two left the building they noticed Luna waiting for them. "Luna, how did you get here?" asked Ami. Ami picked up Luna and walked down the stairs. The group left the small village and made their way down the stairs. 

"Alright, Luna tell us who Link is and why Usagi left with him." Rei demanded. 

Luna sighed. "Link is a boy not much older than Usagi. I would guess a year or two. We met him soon after we arrived in this strange world. Usagi has been following him in hopes of getting home." Luna paused, "Last I saw the two of them were heading off that way." Luna pointed towards the west with her paw. The three began their walk toward the west. 

**

Usagi sighed in frustration. "Where's Link?" she asked the small goron. 

"He's rescuing my father and the rest of my people from the fire temple." 

Usagi frowned and felt fear grip her heart like an icy claw. "Fire temple?" she asked. 

The goron studied her for a moment. "Yes, he went to defeat the evil dragon Volvagia." 

Usagi began to whimper. "Dragon?" she whispered. 

"Yes, Link will defeat the dragon and save my father and my people from becoming the dragons meal." 

Usagi began to shiver. "How do I get to this fire temple?" she demanded. Before the goron could answer she saw a happy Link surrounded by tons of gorons. 

Link walked over to her. "Ready to go?" he asked. Usagi nodded. Usagi waved goodbye to Link the goron. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Chase Ends

Untitled Document

Chapter Four: The Chase Ends 

Usagi grabbed Link's hand as the two entered the 'Lost Woods'. "Where are we going now?" asked Usagi. 

Link smiled softly as he spoke. "Navi told me that an Artic wind blows over Zora's Domain." 

Usagi frowned in confusion. "Who's Navi, and what is Zora's domain?" she asked. 

Link turned towards her in surprise. "I forgot you're not from around here." He paused. "Navi is my fairy. She is like a guardian that can tell me what my enemies' weaknesses are." 

Usagi's lips twitched in excitement. "Oh, Link, a fairy, can I see?" she pleaded. 

"Navi, come out and meet Usagi." Link instructed. 

The little fairy arose from Link's green cap. Usagi gasped as the delicate fairy flew around her. "Nice to meet you, Usagi." Chimed the musical voice of Navi. Navi turned and resettled back on Link's cap. 

Link smiled. "To get to Zora's Domain we have to go back through the 'Lost Woods'." 

Usagi sighed wistfully as she gazed at her surroundings. "Link, I'm not sure I want to go home anymore. It's so beautiful here." 

Link frowned slightly. "Don't you have anyone that would miss you if you stayed?" he asked gently. 

  
Usagi closed her eyes as she remembered Mamoru. Tiny teardrops trickled down her cheeks. Usagi sniffled and began to cry. 

Link stared at the crying girl for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

Usagi looked at Link through puffy eyes. "I'm remembering what one of my so called friends did to me." She whispered brokenly.

Link gently wiped the tears out of Usagi's eyes. Usagi looked up startled at the same time that Link took a step backwards confused. Link glanced at Usagi's face and flushed slightly as her eyes searched his face in confusion. He was overwhelmed by feelings of protectiveness towards the slip of a girl at his side. 

**

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter looked around Hyrule field. "Isn't that Rei and Ami heading west?" asked Sailor Venus. 

Sailor Jupiter looked at the two figures in the distance. "Yes, that's them and it appears that they have found Luna, but no Usagi." The two sailors began to run towards their friends. 

Rei glanced over her shoulder. "I feel like we're being followed." She stated. 

Ami turned around and noticed two silhouettes approaching at a fast pace. "I suggest you both transform." Luna encouraged. 

"Mercury Star Power Make Up!" Ami yelled as she held up her transformational pen. 

"Mars Star Power Make Up!" screamed Rei as she proudly held her mars pen in the air. Waves of blue and red covered the respective sailors. 

Sailor Mercury activated her scanner and whirled around to face their hunters. "It's Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter." She told her companions. The three decided to wait for their friends to catch up. 

**

Usagi smiled as her and Link emerged out of the 'Lost Woods'. Neither she nor Link let go of each other's hands. Usagi glanced at Link through lowered eyelashes. She idly wondered what kind of life she would have if she stayed in Hyrule. 

Usagi sighed softly as she got lost in her thoughts. 'Mamo-chan told me that he doesn't love nor care for me any longer. That he doesn't want something that happened a thousand years ago to control his life anymore.' She thought sadly. She glanced at Link again who was talking to Navi. 'Perhaps I should move on. Mamo-chan not only broke my heart but also completely shattered it. Maybe I should stay with Link.' As Usagi was deep in thought she didn't notice Link and herself leave the Kokiro forest. 

Usagi stopped walking and studied Link. Link turned around and noticed Usagi staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. 

Usagi blushed as she gathered her courage. "Link, do you like me?" she asked. Link nodded as he stared at her in blank confusion. "Do you think we can be more than friends?" she pleaded softly. 

"What do you mean?"

For answer Usagi took a calming breath then raised herself up on her tiptoes. She leaned forward and put her arms around the neck of a startled Link. "This is what I mean." She whispered as she closed her eyes and brought her soft lips to his. Link stiffened in shock for a moment before enfolding Usagi into his embrace and returning her sweet kiss. 

The four Sailor Senshi and Luna came to a passage lined with scary-looking trees. They walked around a curve in the path and gasped as they saw Usagi in an odd green outfit passionately kissing a boy wearing a similar outfit. "Usagi-chan?" they asked in disbelief. 

Usagi slowly broke her kiss with Link and turned her head towards the Senshi. Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

Link pushed Usagi behind him and drew his sword. "Who are you, and why are you here?" he demanded. 

Usagi gently pushed Link to the side. "Link, these are my friends the Sailor Senshi." She paused. "If they're here that means I can go home." She whispered softly with a trace of sadness. 

Link hid the sudden pain in his eyes by studying a leaf on the ground. "That's great." He congratulated in a flat tone. 'Why do I feel like a hole just opened inside of me? I really haven't know her that long and yet... yet I don't think I could stand it if she left. She's important to me. I want her by my side always...'

Usagi frowned slightly and lay one of her slim hands on Link's arm. He looked up and Usagi could see the deep pain in his eyes. She smiled gently and began to speak never taking her eyes off his. "I've decided to stay here with you." She said softly. She watched as disbelief and joy battled in Link's eyes. 

Luna glared at the two. "Usagi, you've forgotten your responsibilities. You're Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi have went through a lot of trouble to get here so they can take us home." 

Usagi took a step backwards towards Link. "I'm staying here. The Sailor Senshi can guard Tokyo." 

Luna frowned. "Have you forgotten about the Black Moon?" she demanded. 

Usagi winced. "I don't care anymore! I'm staying here where I can be a somewhat normal teenager. I never wanted to be Sailor Moon you forced that role onto me." She paused and pulled her brooch from her pocket and threw it at Luna's feet. "I don't want to be Sailor Moon any longer. Go find someone else's life to ruin." She whispered her eyes full of cold anger. 

Link stepped in front of Usagi sword drawn. "Usagi, I want you to play Epona's song." He gently instructed. Usagi nodded and brought out the fairy ocarina. She smiled faintly as she began to play the small instrument. Link smiled as he heard Epona's neigh echo throughout Hyrule. 

Seconds later the beautiful red horse galloped into view its white mane and tail streaming behind it in the wind. Epona came to a halt in front of Usagi and Link. Link wrapped one arm around Usagi and quickly sheathed his sword. He grabbed Epona's saddle and swung himself onto the horse pulling Usagi across his lap. He righted a startled Usagi in front of him. "Hang on tight." He whispered. Usagi nodded and leaned back against Link. Epona neighed and began to gallop at the shocked Sailor Senshi. 

"Fire Soul!" yelled Sailor Mars. A wall of intense fire leapt in front of Epona.

Link frowned and urged Epona to go faster. The horse snorted in fear but obeyed. Epona gathered herself and jumped over the fiery obstacle. Epona neighed in triumph and Usagi threw her communicator behind her into the fire. 

Link grinned. "Epona, take us to Zora's domain." Link instructed. Link wrapped his arm around Usagi as Epona galloped towards Zora's Domain. 

  



	6. Chapter Five: The Secret Behind The Wate...

Untitled Document

Chapter Five: The Secret Behind The Waterfall 

Sailor Venus watched Usagi gallop away. I think we should leave Usagi alone. She seems happy here. She suggested softly as she remembered the pain etched on her friend's face. She remembered the brief look of pure contentment she had seen in Usagi's face when they had found her kissing the odd-clothed boy. 

Luna frowned. Minako, Usagi belongs with us. Even though you Senshi are strong you need Usagi to finish off your enemies. Besides being the princess she is the only one that can control the power of the Ginzuishou. 

Sailor Jupiter frowned at the black cat. Usagi is our friend. I refuse to just drag her home when she has a chance for happiness. She objected. 

Sailor Mars's eyes were closed as she concentrated. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but if she didn't she would lose her best friend. I never even got the chance to tell her I thought of her as a best friend.' She thought to herself. I was mean to her to help mold her into the princess she used to be and now I might lose her forever.' Sailor Mars opened her eyes and stared off into the distance. I think that Link character brainwashed Usagi. She stated softly. 

Sailor Mercury frowned. Mars, I don't think they have the technology that would require here. 

Sailor Mars turned towards Sailor Mercury. It's not technical its magic. She replied. I'm not leaving her without bringing that odandgo atama back with us. Besides without her Chibiusa will surely be captured. The other senshi frowned but nodded in agreement. 

So it's unanimous? asked Luna. 

We'll do it for Chibiusa. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus echoed hollowly. 

Sailor Mars looked out over the horizon. Alright, Odango Atama,' She thought. Time to go home.' She winced slightly as she remembered how radiant and happy Usagi was when she had been with Link. The group then headed off in the direction they had last saw Usagi and Link go. 

**

Usagi was rocked to sleep by the galloping horse and was soon out of it before they got to their destination. Link smiled down fondly at the sleeping girl. I've never felt this way before.' He mused in deep thought. He whispered softly. 

The tiny fairy appeared and hovered beside him. Yes, Link? she asked with her bell-like voice. 

Link smiled down at Usagi. What would you think of Usagi joining us in our quest? he asked in a whisper. 

What do you mean, she already accompanies us on our quest. Navi replied. 

Link frowned slightly. I don't think its safe for her to be outside the temples. Nor is it fair to expect her to wait around while I save Hyrule. 

A slight frown creased Navi's features. Link, are you suggesting this girl go with us into the temples? she asked. Link nodded. But, Link if she comes with us won't she be in more danger than waiting outside? the small fairy objected. 

Link gently moved a piece of hair out of Usagi's eyes. I will protect her, Navi. Link replied steadily. 

Navi examined the sleeping Usagi. What about Zelda? she asked in a tone Link was not familiar with. 

What about Zelda? Link asked in confusion. 

Navi frowned and decided to make one last effort. What about your engagement to Ruto? 

Link turned to the fairy in confusion. You never did tell me what engagement meant. 

Navi sighed. Alright, Link Usagi can join us. 

Link smiled. Thank you, Navi. He said softly. 

Epona came to a halt and Link smiled at the sleeping girl. He carefully climbed down and with a slight grunt picked Usagi up. Mamoru don't go. Please don't leave me. She mumbled in her sleep making it impossible for Link to understand what she was saying. She quieted down and curled against Link's chest. Link smiled and gently brushed a kiss on Usagi's forehead. 

Usagi's eyelids flickered open and she smiled sleepily at Link. Time to get up already? she asked. 

Link nodded. We have a jump or two to make and I don't want to drop you into the river. 

Usagi flushed and scrambled out of Link's arms. Drop me in the river? she asked. What river? 

Link smirked. To get to Zora's domain we have a few obstacles to surpass. Including crossing a river. Link grinned. Thanks to some gardening I did as a child it will be a lot easier on us now than it was then. Link smiled childishly and led her to what looked like a giant leaf. 

Why do I feel I'm in Jack and the Beanstalk? Usagi joked. 

Link stared at her in confusion. What is Jack in the Beanstalk? 

Usagi frowned. It's a fairy tale. She said. 

Links face grew more confused. Fairies don't have tails. He said in slight doubt glancing at Navi to see if she had a tail somewhere.

Usagi stared at Link in surprise. I'll have to explain it later. Link shrugged and hopped onto the weird leaf. He smiled as Usagi daintily stepped onto it and then tripped over her pigtails sending her lurching into his arms. Link grinned and savored holding Usagi tightly to his chest. 

Usagi gasped as the leaf lifted them into the air. She pressed closer to Link in fear as they went higher and higher. Link smiled faintly at her. Get ready to jump. He instructed. Usagi stared at him in open horror. Link just smiled completely missing her fear and grabbed her hand. Usagi noticed they were quickly approaching a wooden bridge. 

ordered Link as he jumped. Usagi screamed in fright as Link's momentum pulled her off the flying leaf. She was startled when she realized she had landed safely on some grass just in front of the bridge. Link smiled reassuringly at her before dragging her across the rickety bridge. 

When they reached the other side of the bridge Usagi pulled herself out of Link's grasp. Your crazy! she accused as she panted heavily in fear and exhaustion. 

Link sighed. We had to run across the bridge or the Octorock would have spit rocks out at us. 

Usagi glanced back at the bridge and saw a creature that sort of resembled an octopus. A rock came flying out of its mouth and Usagi's eyes widened in fear. Link leapt in front of her and deflected the rock off his heavy Hyrulian shield. Usagi sighed in relief. 

Link smiled at her. You didn't think I would let you get hurt, did you? he asked teasingly. Usagi blushed and gently kissed Link's cheek. Link blushed and a slight smile curved his lips. I hate to tell you this but we still have to do that jump I promised you earlier. Usagi pulled away her eyes puzzled as she studied her surroundings. She frowned slightly as she realized she was on a ledge. Do you think you can make that jump? Link asked softy indicating the distance between the ledge they were standing on and a ledge slightly ahead and above them. Usagi gulped as she realized if she missed the jump she would fall into the rushing stream below. She began to whimper in fear and backed away from the ledge until she felt her back meet Link's chest. 

Link watched as Usagi shook and whimpered in fear as she leaned against him. Would you like to wait for me here? he asked softly as he turned her around so he could look into her eyes. 

Usagi slowly shook her head. No, just give me a moment to gather my courage. She said in a near whisper. Link was startled yet pleased when he felt Usagi's arms curl around him as she snuggled against his chest. She took a deep breath and was pleased when she felt Link's arms enfold her. 

Usagi sighed in contentment before looking at Link through her crystal blue eyes. I'm ready. She stated calmly as she stepped out of the safe circle of his arms. Link smiled warmly at her. Usagi turned and faced the ledge. She grit her teeth and ran toward it. As she got to the edge she jumped. She glanced downward in her leap and paled as she realized if she didn't make this jump she could end up in a lot of pain or worse. Just as she was planning her will she hit the opposite ledge and landed on her posterior. She got up blushed slightly then smiled and grinned in triumph. Link watched from above and smiled as he jumped over with ease and landed beside her. 

Usagi heard a savage pounding sound and gasped she saw a magnificent waterfall. Link smirked as he led her to a small inscription engraved on a plaque on the ground. Ready to learn a new song? asked Link. 

What's the song called? asked Usagi. 

Link smiled wanly as he remembered the princess's personal guard Impa the Sheikah that had taught him the melody. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. It is called Zelda's Lullaby. Usagi watched as Link pulled out the ocarina of time. He brought it to his lips and softly blew into the royal instrument. 

Usagi listened in awe, as the tones of his music seemed to vibrate from the rocks and hills around her. When Link put away the ocarina Usagi gasped as the waterfall stopped and a secret passageway was revealed. Usagi's eyes sparkled with excitement and she grinned in happiness as she nimbly leapt into the passageway. Link smiled and followed her. Usagi raced ahead and her gasp echoed through the natural corridor. Link raced to her side and his eyes were filled with disbelief at what he saw. 

**

The Sailor Senshi walked over the stone bridge while Sailor Mercury scanned and analyzed her surroundings. According to my calculations they went half a mile to the right. She indicated. Sailor Mars nodded. Sailor Jupiter smiled as in the distance she could make out the dim form of Epona waiting for Link and Usagi to return. 

I suggest that Luna stays with the horse in case Usagi tried to get away that way. Offered Sailor Mercury. 

Luna nodded. Excellent idea, Mercury. I will stay here and the rest of you girls go get Usagi and bring her back. The group agreed and left the small black cat with the magnificent horse. 


	7. Chapter Six: Icy Depths Of Zora’s Domain

Untitled Document

Chapter Six: Icy Depths Of Zora's Domain

Usagi stared at her surroundings in disbelief. Everything is frozen, she whispered in shock. She felt Link put an arm around her and she glanced at his face. She was startled to see his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

It wasn't like this seven years ago, he tried to explain. 

You haven't visited here in seven years? Usagi asked her face showing her confusion. 

Link sighed the sound causing Usagi to glance at him in worry,No, Usagi my soul has been trapped for several long years. Usagi's blue eyes widened and were immediately full of questions, but Link staved them off by holding up his hand. We don't have time for me to explain what I said right now. I promise to tell you later. 

Usagi nodded in understanding. Link smiled slightly for a moment before he remembered his friends could be in trouble. Lets visit King Zora first, Link suggested. Usagi watched as Link left her side and raced up a narrow path. She looked one last time at her frozen surroundings and shivering slightly turned to follow Link. 

Link raced up the stairs hoping against all odds that King Zora and his feisty daughter Ruto had survived Gannondorf's control. He came to a complete stop as he caught sight of the king. Navi, what is that red barrier around him? he asked. 

The small fairy circled the king for a moment. It's a spell Link, only blue fire can melt this red ice. Link frowned deeply at this news. 

Usagi finally caught up to Link and stopped as she stared at the odd fish like thing. Come on, Usagi we have to see if Lord Jabu Jabu is still here, Link ordered as he grabbed her arm and propelled her up a small flight of stairs right of the fish creature. 

Usagi shivered in cold as Link led her around the immobile king and into a passage behind the frozen ruler. Usagi followed Link her blue eyes quivering with fear. Link forged ahead of Usagi and smiled faintly as the ice underfoot became water. He exited the small cave and entered Zora's fountain. 

He's gone, Link whispered in shock as he stared at the place where the local deity had floundered several years ago. He looked up as Usagi finally caught up. He was about to speak when he noticed the dark yawning mouth of a cave on the other side of the large fountain. He frowned deeply as he noticed the icy path required to reach it. 

Usagi are you a good swimmer? Link asked as he stared at the cave. Usagi followed Link's gaze and she paled. Link noticed her loss of color and lowered his head. Gomen nasi, Usagi, but you have to come with me. It's too dangerous for you to wait here, he explained softly. 

Usagi whimpered as she stared at the floating ice tiles that kind of resembled lily pads. Her whimpers grew louder as Link explained the best way to jump onto the ice without falling into the freezing water. Link sighed as he recognized the familiar shapes of the Octorocks. I'll go and destroy those to make the way easier for you. Usagi turned towards him gratitude evident in her eyes. Link smiled before walking onto an ice platform. Kneel down and let your shield protect you. I'll be back as soon as possible Wait here until then, Link instructed. Usagi nodded and knelt to the ground letting the heavy Hyrulian shield cover her. 

Link leapt to the first piece of floating ice and struggled to retain his footing. He rolled to the middle of the ice and surveyed his surroundings. He brought out his bow and arrows and aimed at the nearest Octorock. He fired a wave of arrows at the creature and nodded in approval as the thing was destroyed. One down, four more to go, Link whispered to his self as he jumped to the next section of floating ice. 

**

Sailor Venus followed Sailor Mercury around a curve and frowned as she noticed something sticking out of the water. The thing spit a rock at them. Sailor Jupiter tackled her fellow senshi to the ground to avoid the rock. Sailor Mercury watched the one and a half foot boulder sail by and crash into a rock wall. Is everyone all right? she queried. Sailor Mercury twisted her small blue earring and a blue see through visor slid over her eyes. The rocks that creature is spitting out are being expelled with an incredible rate of velocity. 

Sailor Venus sighed,What does that mean in English? she prodded. 

Sailor Mercury twisted her earring again and the visor vanished. It means that even though the rocks that are being thrown are small if we're hit by one of them it could be a serious injury. She turned towards Sailor Jupiter. Your lightning powers should work well against it. 

The tall sailor nodded and prepared her attack. Sparkling Wide Pressure! she howled as she threw a discus composed of lightning at the creature. The lightning hit the Octorock and easily destroyed it. 

Sailor Mars frowned uneasily at what appeared to be a giant leaf hovering over the ground. Is it safe, Mercury? she questioned. 

The blue-haired senshi nodded, I'm not getting any negative readings from it, but we should still be careful. 

Sailor Mars stepped onto the leaf and was startled when she felt it start to lift in the air with her on it. She leapt off the leaf and landed gracefully beside her friends. She watched the green foliage fly away and out of sight before she spoke, I think we should follow that leaf thing and see where it leads. The others agreed and started to go in the direction the leaf had flew off in. Sailor Venus gasped as the leaf reappeared and retraced its route all the way back to the ground. 

Sailor Jupiter jumped onto the leaf before her friends could stop her, I'm going to see where this leads, you guys wait here. Sailor Jupiter and the giant leaf slowly elevated and floated away. The other Sailor Senshi sighed as they were forced to wait. 

**

Link destroyed the last of the Octorocks and scanned his surroundings for any other enemies. Satisfied that the whole area was cleared of the last of his enemies Link returned to Usagi. Navi flew in front of him and stopped him. A slight frown was on her delicate face. How can you expect her to live like this? she demanded. 

Link stared at her in confusion, 

Navi sighed, Usagi, she doesn't understand the full rigors of what we must go through, and if you insist to dragging her with us she may be hurt or even killed. 

Link frowned at the small fairy, She'll be fine, Navi. I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to her. 

Navi let her wings flutter for a moment before she spoke, What happens to her if we fail, Link? she asked softly traces of sadness in her tone. 

Link shook his head side to side in denial. I won't fail, He vowed as he gazed at Usagi. 

Link gently rapped on Usagi's shield and she cautiously lifted it. He smiled at her and helped her to her feet. Usagi leaned against Link as she prepared herself for the task ahead. Link enfolded Usagi in his arms and savored the sweet-smell of her hair. Usagi raised herself on her tiptoes and brushed her soft lips against Link's own. Before Link could respond she ducked underneath his arms her eyes playfully teasing. I'm ready, she stated boldly. 

Link grinned and grabbed her hand. You go first, he instructed. I know you can make it. Usagi smiled at Link's praise. She readied herself and made the first leap from the ice platform. 

Usagi landed on the edge of the ice and she could start to feel herself slip into the water. She dropped to her hands and knees and suppressed a scream as she felt her feet being submerged into the icy cold water. Her eyes narrowed in determination and she forced herself to claw at the ice until she got a good grip. She grit her teeth and pulled herself to the middle of the piece of floating ice. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got to her feet. 

I told you that you could make it, Link congratulated as he easily jumped onto the ice beside her. Now you only have three more to go, he instructed excitedly. A soft whimpering sounded from deep inside Usagi as she took a breath and prepared to make her second leap. 

Usagi landed in the center of the ice and held her breath as it bobbed for a moment before returning to its stationary state. Usagi smirked in triumph and jumped to the next piece of ice. She easily gained her balance and laughed in delight. I think I've got the hang of this, she informed Link as she turned to make her next jump. 

An air of depression settled over her shoulders as she stared at the piece of revolving ice in front of her. How am I supposed to keep my balance on that thing? she demanded her depression quickly becoming anger. She pouted for a moment as she contemplated the task ahead of her. She sighed and made her jump. She landed to the far side of the slippery ice and a shrill scream tore itself from her throat as the freezing water submerged her whole body. She was vaguely aware of Link's outstretched arm trying to reach her and pull her to safety. She swam toward the hand and was oblivious to everything else around her. Including the piece of ice she swam head first into. 

Link watched in horror as Usagi's eyes closed and she sank underwater. Only when the air bubbles appeared did Link break out of his shock and leap into the water. He held his breath as he dove for Usagi's rapidly sinking figure. 

After only a few seconds Link could feel his lungs threatening to burst like a paper bag as his body attempted to float to the surface. If I don't save her right now she'll be lost forever.' He thought in despair. He reached out with one hand and his fingers brushed the soft cloth of Usagi's outfit. He struggled harder and managed to grab a hold of Usagi's arm. He closed his eyes in concentration and with one arm grabbing Usagi he started to kick with all his might to reach the surface. Just when he thought that he couldn't hold his breath any longer he emerged from the water and started to gasp. He took another deep breath and put one arm around Usagi's chin to prevent her from ingesting any more water. Link started to swim to shore and hoped that he wasn't too late to save Usagi. 

Navi frowned deeply at the bluish pallor of Usagi's skin. Link, she needs air now! ordered Navi. 

Link's eyes were filled with confusion and tears. Please don't die on me Usagi, he pleaded. He remembered Navi's words and with one hand opened Usagi's mouth with pressure on either side of her jowl. He covered her mouth with his and exhaled. He frowned as he realized her nose was expelling all the air and none was getting to her. He took his free hand and pinched the bridge of her nose before he tried again. He was overjoyed to feel her chest rise due to his ministrations. He repeated the procedure until Usagi's eyes fluttered open. 

Usagi turned her head to the side and coughed for a moment dispelling the icy water. She smiled weakly at Link as he brought out a red tunic and gently wiped her mouth. You saved me, she whispered. Link was about to say something when Usagi grabbed the back of his neck and gently brought his lips to hers. Thank you, she whispered before she kissed him. 

Link was again amazed at how soft her lips were and was annoyed when he heard Navi's voice. We don't have time for that Link, we have to get going now! she demanded. 

Link frowned but pulled himself away from Usagi. Usagi, it's too dangerous. You're going to have to stay here after all. I can't risk you getting hurt again. Just stay here and I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." Usagi watched as Link easily made his way across the ice and paused to look back at her one last time before he entered the cave. 

Usagi waited until she was positive Link had entered the cave before she got to her feet. I won't be left behind this time. I'm going to help Link, she vowed as she readied her mind and body to cross the icy obstacle course. 

**

Sailor Jupiter returned on the leaf and grinned at her friends. This leaf is a shortcut and bypasses more those octopus things and some weird colored spiders. The other Sailor Senshi sighed in resignation and boarded the leafy transport. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Fight To The End

Untitled Document

Chapter Seven: The Fight To The End 

Sailor Mercury scanned the leaf her brow knit in confusion. "According to my computer this leaf should not be moving." 

Sailor Venus frowned as she noticed the octorocks they were by-passing. "We have to find Usagi. Without her brooch she can't defend herself! How is she supposed to survive around here?" she demanded hysteria lining her voice. 

"We'll find her, Venus," assured Sailor Mars. 

"This leaf only goes as far as an old wooden bridge. When we get there we will have to jump," instructed Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Jupiter pointed to the bridge, "Time to get off," she announced as she leapt from the leaf. The others followed suit. Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and called upon her lightning as she recognized an octorck. "Supreme Thunder !" she screamed. She smirked as the enemy was easily defeated. The group walked over the wooden bridge, "Which way, Mercury?" questioned Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury glanced at her computer for a moment before answering, "We take the next path to the right." The others nodded and started up the hilly path.

**

Usagi slowly walked to the icy platform and gazed at the frozen path,. "I have to get across." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Here I go," she whispered as she jumped to the first block of ice. 

Usagi quickly made her way across the next two pieces of ice and held back the fear that was choking her throat. "Link's not here to save me this time," she mused aloud. Usagi watched how the ice revolved for a few minutes before she made her jump.

Usagi gasped as she landed in the middle of the ice. She whimpered as the ice continued to revolve around in a circle. She fought down sudden nasuea as she saw the lip of the shoreline she needed to jump to. She gulped nervously and jumped. She landed hard on the edge of the shore and felt her breath leave her with a whoosh. 

As she gasped for air she dimly realized she was starting to slide into the icy water. She whimpered as her fingers dug for purchase in the sandy ground. Usagi curled her fingers into claws and gritting her teeth pulled herself onto the shore. She allowed herself a few moments to regain her breath before she turned to face the cave Link had entered.

**

Sailor Mars frowned as she realized the path they had been following had come to an end. Sailor Mercury scanned a massive waterfall,. "According to my computer this waterfall can be stopped with the correct sequence of musical notes." She tapped a command into her computer and various musical notes sounded. "This may take a while," she informed her small group as she started to play song after song.

**

Usagi shivered violently before entering the cave. Her eyes roamed the walls until she noticed stalactites of ice on the ceiling. Usagi stifled a scream and offered a silent prayer of thanks for her Kokiri boots. 

Usagi slowly pressed herself against the wall and tiptoed through the cave. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she crouched down to the ground allowing her heavy Hyrulian shield to cover her. 'If I just slink down these walls I'll never get to Link's side. I have to do something now,' she thought in a panic. 

She let out a scream of fury and winced as the might ice spears started to crash down to the floor of the cave. She yelped as one of the ice blades sliced her bent leg in it's plunge to the ground. Hot tears of pain welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She sniffled and glanced up at the ceiling. Assured that all of the stalactites had fallen she struggled to her feet. A small pool of crimson stained the ice and Usagi grimaced in pain. "Link," she whispered as she made her way through the cave's hallway.

**

Sailor Jupiter gasped as the waterfall suddenly stopped and a secret passageway was revealed. Sailor Venus gracefully leapt into the small corridor and ran heedless of her friend's cries to come back. Sailor Jupiter started to run after her but was halted by Sailor Mars's hand on her shoulder, "Let her go. She will find Usagi for us, and perhaps even convince her to return." Sailor Jupiter frowned but agreed.

**

Usagi glanced down at her leg and her eyes widened in shock as she realized that her leg was bleeding heavily. She sank to her feet and holding the cloth of her green tunic steady with her teeth she began to tear the fabric. She tore a nice sized strip from the green cloth and she wrapped it around her bleeding leg. 'I hope it is tight enough to stop the bleeding,' she pondered to herself. She frowned as she noticed the trail of crimson that led from the opening of the cave to where she stood. 'I've certainly made it easy for anyone that wanted to trail me,' she thought with a frown on her lips.. She stood to her full height and ran to through the cave.

Usagi skidded to a stop as she noticed what appeared to be a piece of ice in the shape of a person. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to run to the other side of the cave. The sudden feeling of a thousand needles of ice stabbing across her body made Usagi scream in agony. Usagi struggled and brought out her small wooden boomerang that Link had given her. She threw the weapon at the ice creature and hoped that it would be enough to destroy the monstrosity.

As soon as the boomerang hit Usagi realized the creature's attack had stopped and that she was free. She leapt into the air and caught her boomerang. As she landed she cried out in pain as her leg threatened to give out from underneath her. She grit her teeth in determination and howling with fury threw her boomerang at another one of the ice creatures. Usagi nodded as her boomerang finished off the monster and returned to her hand. She smiled slightly and ran to the next room of the cave. Only a slight grimace on her face showed that she was in pain from her leg.

**

Sailor Venus gasped as she realized the whole area had a thick layer of ice on it. "Usagi, where are you?" she whispered as she thought of her friend. She noticed a path and ran up it. Her eyes widened in disbelief as the path ended in a throne room. She stared at the fish-like creature encased inside of a red covering. She shook her head in disbelief and climbed some stairs to her right. She swerved around the red substance and raced down the hall.

**

Sailor Mercury finally finished her scan of the secret passage. The three senshi jumped into the passage and were startled as they heard the giant waterfall roar back to life. Sailor Mars led the group into an icy chamber. 

Sailor Mercury scanned the ice and a small frown tugged at her lips. "There are some sort of creatures within this ice. I have never seen anything like them before." 

Sailor Jupiter turned to her in confusion. "You mean there are some sort of creatures under this ice?" 

Sailor Mercury nodded, "Yes, but the strange thing is that what ever these creatures are have survived and are still alive." 

Sailor Mars frowned and crouched down touching the ice. "I sense intelligent minds underneath here," She frowned in concentration. "They were placed under a spell when someone named Gannondorf came here." She blinked as she realized that Sailor Jupiter was trying to break through the ice, "We can't help them now but when we find Usagi we'll come back and free them." The others nodded reluctantly and turned their eyes away from the icy domain.

**

Usagi slowed to a walk as she entered a gigantic room. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw two giant blades of ice attached to the center of the room's floor. She whimpered as she saw the ice blades revolve in a complete circle. 

She waited until one of the giant blades of ice passed by her before she ran after it. Her eyes strayed around the room until they rested on a hallway. She rolled underneath the deadly blades and felt the air grow cold above her. She ran into the hallway and passed two blocks of red ice that looked like the same ice that had imprisoned King Zora. She ran into another room and smiled as she saw Link. Before she could call out to him he exited through a door. Her eyes filled with confusion. "What is a door doing here?" she wondered aloud.

**

Sailor Venus leapt across the floating ice pieces with the grace and speed of a gazelle. She entered the cave and frowned at the melting puddles of ice on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the sticky red substance on the ground. 

She knelt down and with one gloved hand touched the red liquid. "Oh, no," She whispered as she realized she found someone's blood. She curled up into a ball her eyes locked on the crimson blood. "Please don't be Usagi's," She whispered over and over again in a soft pleading mantra..

**

Sailor Jupiter followed Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars up a thin winding path. When the two got to the throne room Sailor Mars frowned as she stared at the odd creature. "I sense he's alive and that he must be the ruler those minds under the ice told me to protect," She told her friends. She frowned again and raced up the stairs to her right. She lay her hand on the red ice and closed her eyes. "This red ice was placed on him as punishment for helping the Hero of Time," She sighed and took her hand away from the frozen ruler. "The only way to rescue him is by finding something called blue fire," The other sailors glanced at each other nervously. "We have to find Usagi. We'll help this guy later." The trio walked around the king and made their way through the adjoining corridor.

**

Usagi slowly opened the door and entered another room. she jerked in shock as the door slammed behind her and a set of steel bars dropped down from the ceiling barring her escape. A vicious growling made her slowly turn around and she screamed as a giant white wolf standing on its hind legs attacked her.

Usagi threw her boomerang at the wolf and let out a cry of despair as the weapon bounced off the beast's nose. The wolf howl growled and leapt for her throat. Link slammed the blunt end of his sword into the wolf and it howled with anger. Link held up his shield and waited for the enraged wolf to attack. His eyes slid to Usagi's figure and filled with concern when he saw her tunic ripped into strips and that her leg had a bloody bandage on it. Seeing a look of horror cover her features he turned around as the wolf slammed its weight into him. "Are you alright, Usagi?" He asked worry deeply evident in his voice. Usagi nodded. 

"Watch out!" She cried as the wolf's mouth descended on Link's leg. Link brought his shield down hard upon the wolf's head and the beast roared with outrage. The wolf circled Link as the young hero protected the injured Usagi. Usagi slowly undid her bloody bandage and threw the soiled tunic at the wolf. The wolf chomped down on the green cloth and viciously shook its head back and forth completely destroying the cloth.

**

Sailor Jupiter waited for her friends to catch up. "The only place she could have gone is across the ice and into the cave over there." 

Sailor Mars snorted, "Odango atama couldn't have made it across the ice. She couldn't cross that ice if her life depended on it!" 

Sailor Jupiter frowned. "It's the only way she could have gone," She said as she easily made her way across the ice. 

Sailor Mercury cupped her hands as she gathered her power. "Shabon Spray Freezing!" she screamed. The blue-haired heroine smiled as Zora's fountain completely froze over. She made her way across the slippery ice followed by a scowling Sailor Mars. The two joined Sailor Jupiter and the trio entered the cave.

**

Usagi screamed as the wolf's mouth was within inches of Link's arm. With a wild cry of desperation she threw herself at the wolf's back. The wolf turned and its jaws clamped shut on Usagi's tunic its hot breath warming her skin underneath. Her eyes widened with horror as the wolf let go of her and tried to get a better grip on her throat. Link acted quickly and thrust his sword under the wolf's ribs towards its heart. The beast let out an unearthly howl and faded away.

Link strode towards the shaking Usagi when a giant wooden chest appeared in the center of the room. He assured himself that Usagi was okay before he walked to the chest. He lifted the metal latches then raised the lid of the chest. He bent down and pulled the Iron boots out of their hiding place. He turned to show Usagi his find when Sheik appeared.

"I have rescued the Zora Princess from under the ice, but she has left for the Water Temple..." Sheik paused as he realized Link was not alone. "Who is she?" He demanded. Usagi stared at the person in fear. 

"She's my friend," Link replied. 

Sheik's gaze dropped to Usagi's necklace. "You gave her that?" he questioned. 

Link nodded confusion in his eyes. 'Sheik usually doesn't talk this much,' thought Link in confusion. 

"Hero of Time, you can not have a child like her get in the way of your mission," Sheik reprimanded. 

Link frowned and stepped in front of Usagi, "She goes where I go, Sheik." 

Sheik frowned but brought out his harp. "This is the Serenade of Water it will teleport you to the Water Temple," He instructed as he gently strummed the strings of the harp. As the vibrations from the song ended Link brought out his ocarina and duplicated the notes. Sheik nodded and threw a Deku Nut on the ground and smoke billowed from the spot he had occupied. When the smoke dissipated Sheik had vanished.

**

Sailor Mercury gasped as she found Sailor Venus curled up in a corner her eyes wide with horror. "Venus?" Sailor Jupiter questioned. The blonde raised her head and tore her gaze away from the redness of the blood. 

Sailor Mercury scanned the blood and her mouth opened in shock. The palm-sized computer fell from her fingers and clattered to the ground. "It belongs to Usagi," she whispered in disbelief.

**

Usagi's eyes studied Link. "Who was that?" she asked. 

Link smiled, "That was Sheik he has been helping me with my quest." Link's eyes filled with concern, "Is your leg okay?" 

Usagi nodded. "I'll be fine, Link but tell me what is your quest?" 

Link smiled fondly at her," When I was ten I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree," He paused a he noticed Usagi about to comment. "The Great Deku Tree was a sacred being that protected the Kokiri Forest and those that lived there," Usagi blinked as she remembered the forest and its inhabitants.

Link continued, "The Great Deku Tree summoned me to destroy an evil that had been placed there by an evil sorcerer," Link smirked. "Helping the Deku Tree was the start of my battles. The only weapon I had was the Kokiri's sword and a Deku shield." 

Usagi stared at Link in shock, "You first started to fight when you were ten?" A tear trailed down her cheek. "Poor, Link your childhood was ripped away from you. It's not fair." 

Link stared at her in surprise. "Usagi, the Great Deku Tree protected me for ten years. I couldn't just say no," He explained "I saved it from an evil creature known as Ghoma. She was a massive spider and I was forced to fight with all I had. Only after a tiring battle did I destroy the monster. I was so proud of myself..." He paused and Usagi watched as tears of remembered pain entered his eyes. "I wasn't able to save the Great Deku Tree. The evil curse had destroyed it from the inside-out. The last thing it told me was that I had to travel to Hyrule Castle and talk to Princess Zelda."

Link smiled at Usagi. "Do you remember the green stone you found in the Temple of Time?" He asked. Usagi nodded. "That was the Kokiri Emerald, it was the first spiritual stone I received." Usagi's eyes clouded in confusion. 

Navi landed on Usagi's hand. "Link and I found the princess and she ordered us to find the other two spiritual stones and bring them to her. She gave us an official letter and her guard Impa taught us an important song," Navi explained. 

Usagi brightened, "You must mean Zelda's Lullaby." 

Link nodded. "Yes, then Navi and I traveled to Goron city. We rescued the gorons from starvation by defeating a monster named King Dodongo." 

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to envision Link as a child of ten. She giggled softly and Link stared at her. "You must have been cute as a kid," Usagi said. Twin pink roses bloomed to life on Link's cheeks. 

"After retrieving the Goron Ruby from King Darunia I traveled to Zora's Domain." Usagi listened to Link's every word her eyes filled with wonder as Link related his history to her. "As you know this place is where I met King Zora. His daughter had vanished so I agreed to help find her." Link smiled as he remembered the feisty, tom boy princess. "I soon discovered that the local deity Jabu Jabu had swallowed Princess Ruto and I had to go in the creature to get her back." Usagi was filled with jealousy as she saw Link's smile. "After I rescued her from a creature known as Barinade the princess gave me the third and final spiritual stone, The Zora's Sapphire." 

Usagi stared at Link in open-mouthed awe. "You did all that while still a child?" She asked. 

Link nodded. "I traveled back to the castle and before I could even get into the marketplace I saw Princess Zelda and her guard Impa race away from the castle. She threw something in the moat by my feet," Link sighed. "You could say my new quest was to find the princess. After she left an evil man named Gannondorf rode after them. I haven't seen either Gannondorf or Zelda since. I went into the Temple of Time and found the master sword. My soul was frozen for several long years as my body grew into what it had to be to control the master sword." He smiled. "Imagine my surprise at what I have become."

Usagi frowned in thought. "So your mind is still that of a boy?" 

Link shook his head, "No, I was forced to grow both physically and mentally." He grabbed Usagi in his arms and shoved her behind him as the door opened. 

"Usagi, you're okay!" Sailor Venus yelled in joy as she noticed Usagi. 

Usagi nodded, "Link, would never let any harm come to me if he could help it." 

Link frowned at the Sailor Senshi. "Why can't you leave us alone?" He demanded. 

Sailor Mars stepped forward her eyes glowing with hatred. "We're not going to let you trick Usagi any longer! We know you brain washed her!" 

Usagi frowned. "Link didn't brainwash me. I'm staying here because I love him!" 

Link turned to her startled and watched her blush. "I'm not sure what love actually is, but I do know that I care for you, Usagi and I would never let any harm come to you." 

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars screamed aiming her fingers at Link. Usagi jumped and knocked Link out of the way and she was enveloped by the fiery magic. 

"Usagi!" Link screamed in horror. 

Sailor Mars stopped her attack her eyes pinned to Usagi as the girl whimpered in pain. "No," She whispered. 

Link's eyes grew cold and he stepped in between the Sailor Senshi and Usagi. He brought out his ocarina and as he lay one hand on Usagi he played the 'Serenade of Water'. Blue light enveloped Usagi and Link as the two vanished.

Link cradled Usagi's body to his own and pulled out a bottled fairy. "O-negai," He pleaded, "O-negai save her." He uncorked the bottle and the fairy flew into the air over Usagi's body. Magic dust sprinkled onto Usagi's still form. Link watched his eyes filled with tears as he prayed that the fairy would work.


	9. Chapter Eight: Gold Clatters To The Grou...

Untitled Document

Chapter Eight: Gold Clatters To The Ground 

Usagi remained still and Link lowered his head, "Don't worry, Usagi. They'll pay for what they have done," He assured her.   
Usagi slowly shook her head no and winced in pain, "Link, don't hurt them," She whispered. 

Link looked at her confused, "Shh, don't speak you'll only make it worse for yourself. I promise to come back to you..."

"Hero Of Time," Link looked up startled and was confused when he realized the voice belonged to Sheik. 

"Sheik?" 

Sheik knelt by Usagi's body and closed his eyes. He made a motion with his hand above Usagi and Link watched amazed as golden light surrounded the two. Sheik stepped away and nodded in approval at what he had done, "Hero Of Time, she should be alright, now. Your fairies will not be able to heal her but if she is hurt that badly again take her to one of the great fairies. 

Link nodded and watched Sheik pull out a Deku nut. "Wait! Why did you save her?" Link asked. 

Sheik paused and looked like he was about to say something. He shook his head and threw the Deku nut to the ground covering the area in smoke so that he could make his get away.

Link turned to Usagi and was overjoyed to see her eyes flutter open, "Link," She whispered. 

Link knelt down beside her, "Usagi, I want you to stay with a friend of mine while I go into the Water Temple." 

Usagi frowned, "No, Link I didn't go through the Ice Cavern just to be told I couldn't go with you into a Water Temple." 

Link frowned, "Usagi, I just don't want you to get hurt and you can come with me on my next mission, but you have to understand you've just been through a rough experience that could have killed you." Usagi sighed. "Besides," Link continued, "I only have one pair of Iron Boots, the only item that can weigh you down under water," He explained. 

"But, Link if those weigh you down under water how will you breathe?" Usagi demanded.

**

Sailor Mars stood frozen staring at the place where Usagi and Link had been before they had vanished. Sailor Mercury was looking for Usagi with her computer and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were glaring at Mars. 

"You could have killed her!" Sailor Venus screamed. Sailor Mars ignored her, and kept her eyes trained on the spot where a pool of blood was.

**

Link smiled at Usagi, "I bought a Zora's tunic when I was a kid. I couldn't use it back then but I can use it now." 

Usagi sighed and kissed Link's cheek. "Be careful," She cautioned. 

Link smiled at her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Usagi, I have a friend that lives in the house on the hill over there, or if you're feeling adventurous take the giant leaf beside his house and it will take you to the fishing pond." 

Usagi's face crinkled into a frown, "Fishing?" 

Link nodded, "Maybe if you try hard enough you'll beat my record," He gently teased. 

Usagi smiled sadly at him, "Please Link, just don't get hurt." She whispered. 

Link smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll hurry back as soon as I can. I would leave Navi with you but..." 

Navi fluttered in front of Usagi, "I'm sorry but I have to go with Link to help him fight. The Great Deku tree ordained this and it shall be so." 

Usagi watched Link adorn the Iron boots and the Zora tunic. She watched as he sunk underneath the water and used his hookshot to open the temple door. "Be careful," She whispered softly as he vanished.

**

Sailor Jupiter's eyes were full of anger. "Mars, did Link really brainwash Usagi?" 

Sailor Mars looked up her eyes flickering with unreadable emotions. "We need to find Usagi." 

Venus raised her hand and pointed at Mars. "Why, so you can try to complete your job of killing her!?" She accused her light blue eyes wild with anger and a tinge of insanity.

**

Usagi sighed, "I have to follow him. I know he'll be mad but if I don't he might get himself hurt... Besides maybe my fuku is waterproof?" 

Usagi closed her eyes... "I forgot I don't have my brooch anymore...." She lowered her head and a tear slid down her smooth cheek and hung at the tip of her chin for a moment before slipping off and crashing to the ground. "I have to help him," Usagi said in a sigh,. "Even if it means my death I'll do it for Link." 

Usagi turned and strode into the water. She gasped at the coldness but did not have time to adjust to it when a giant colorful spider attacked her. Usagi's first thought was to scream and run, but just as she was about to follow her instincts she remembered the boomerang Link had given her. She stood to her full height and masterfully pulled the boomerang out of its hiding place. She was about to throw it when an impish expression took over her features. "Moon Tiara Action!" She cried while throwing the wooden weapon at the spider. She watched the boomerang glide to it's target and successfully paralyze the spider. Usagi picked up a stick from the ground and howling a war cry attacked the spider.

**

Sailor Mars shook her head but was interrupted by Sailor Mercury, "First, I want to help that king creature. Perhaps he knows where Link could be. Then we'll find Usagi and I'll run a test on her to see if she is indeed brainwashed. 

Mars looked up her exotic violet eyes haunted. "Usagi," She whispered as the scene of Usagi throwing herself at Link and in front of the fire replayed in her head.

Usagi wiped a sweat drenched lock of hair out of her vision and grinned at the remains of the spider. She sighed and wielding her stick made her way into the water. She took a deep breath and dived as deep as possible until she entered the gate to the water temple. She wondered just how long she could hold her breath as she entered the place.

**

Sailor Venus led the group out of the room and back into the main part of the cave where the blue fire burned. She frowned in thought. "We don't have a bottle or anything to carry this in!" 

Sailor Mercury picked up a giant chunk of ice, "Mars, can you control your fire to produce a small flame to hollow this ice into a bottle or cup of some sort?" she questioned. 

Sailor Mars came out of her mild trance and nodded in agreement, "I can do it," She held her hand onto the center of the piece of the ice and concentrated her hand glowed a ghostly red color as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of the cup in her mind. "Fire Soul," She whispered. Fire leapt from her hand and hollowed out the ice and formed a ice bottle.

**

Usagi gasped as she finally came to the surface inside of the temple. She took greedy gulps of air before she back underwater and she grinned as she saw Link enter an underwater corridor. She followed him and forced her mind away from her lack of oxygen.

**

Sailor Venus grabbed the bottle from Mars and passed it over the blue flame capturing some of the magical fire inside of the bottle. She smiled slightly. "Lets get this thing to that king then we'll find Usagi!" The others nodded in agreement with her and the group made their way from the Ice Cavern to Zora's Domain.

**

Usagi entered the corridor and made her way to the corner just out of Link's sight. She suppressed a cry of surprise as she saw a gorgeous creature talking to Link. "You're a horrible man making me wait these seven long years," Princess Ruto berated Link. Usagi's face wrinkled in confusion and she listened on. "I've been waiting for you ever since we were engaged." 

Usagi paled and she gasped aloud inhaling a large amount of water. Link turned around startled just in time to see Usagi fleeing the scene. "Usagi!" He called out as she left the corridor. He dimly wondered if he should go after her when Princess Ruto spoke and instructed him how to operate the water level switches.

Usagi came to the surface choking and coughing. Tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand. She took a deep breath of air before she left the water temple. She came to the land and more tears trailed down her cheek. 

"Link, why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" Usagi demanded of the air. "How could I fall in love with someone that is engaged to someone else?" She demanded of herself. 

Usagi wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sighed as she looked at her surroundings. "I know the Senshi are still here perhaps I should go back with them. Link obviously doesn't care for me if he didn't tell me he was engaged to that gorgeous..." She paused as she tried to think what exactly that creature with Link reminded her of. "Woman I guess you could say..." She said sadly. 

Usagi shook her head and turned to the Water Temple, "Goodbye, Link," She whispered as she unhooked her necklace and dropped it to the ground.

**

Sailor Mars spilled the blue fire onto the red ice and held her eyes as bright light surrounded the area. King Zora shook himself off and stared at the people in front of him. "Thank you for breaking the spell cast upon me by the evil wizard Gannon. In return I will give you four Zora tunics." 

Sailor Mars took the offered items, "Do you know where Link could be?"

King Zora put one chubby finger on what Mercury assumed was his chin, "My daughter Princess Ruto went to the Water Temple, I assume Link went to visit her there." 

Sailor Jupiter frowned, "Why would Link visit her?" 

King Zora looked at her one eye brow slightly raised, "Why would he not want to visit his fiancée?" 

Sailor Mercury gasped, "Fiancée??" 

King Zora nodded, "They were engaged seven long years ago." The Sailor Senshi thanked him then left the kingdom heading back towards Epona.

**

Usagi ran until she found herself back in Hyrule Field. She noticed Epona in the distance and a familiar cat keeping guard. She sighed deeply and lowering her head walked towards Luna.

Luna looked up startled as Usagi came into view. She was about to yell at the girl when she noticed the heartbroken look on Usagi's face. "Usagi," She whispered in shock as Usagi fell to her knees and began to cry. Luna walked over to Usagi and put one paw on the girl's shoulder. 

"Luna," Usagi whispered before hugging the cat close to her. Luna consoled the heartbroken teenager and wondered what had happened.

Sailor Mars gasped as she saw Usagi curled up into a ball hugging Luna. "Usagi, your okay!" She yelled in shock. A tear of relief trailed down her face. 

Usagi looked up her crystal blue eyes polluted with pain. "Rei-chan, I know you didn't mean to do what you did earlier..." She said softly. 

Usagi set Luna down and walked over to her friends, "Please take me home," She whispered. The Sailor Senshi looked at each other in shock but numbly nodded. Sailor Venus handed Usagi her brooch. Usagi smiled slightly and held the item into the air, "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" She screamed her inner pain vibrating with each word. 

Sailor Moon stood and grabbed Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter's hand, "Moon Crystal Power," She whispered. 

Sailor Mars nodded, "Mars Star Power!" red light surrounded her while pink light surrounded Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Mercury made sure Luna was in the center of her circle before she spoke, "Mercury Star Power!"

Sailor Jupiter trembled with fury and as Mercury was beginning to glow blue her thoughts turned to Link as she wondered what he had done to hurt her friend, "Jupiter Star Power!" She howled. Sailor Jupiter started to glow a vibrant green and her aura was intense with her anger. 

Sailor Venus glanced at Sailor Moon and noticed that the golden necklace was gone from her neck. She lowered her head and closed her eyes in concentration, "Venus Star Power!" She began to glow a golden color and the whole group concentrated as they gathered their powers.

"Sailor Teleport!" They chorused. There was a bright flash and the Senshi, and Luna vanished.

Sailor Moon dropped her friend's hands as they returned back to their world. She powered down and without speaking picked up Luna and started her walk home. Sailor Mars detransformed and Rei watched Usagi for a moment. The other sailors detransformed and watched as Usagi walked home without acknowledging their existence. 

Minako looked down at the ground and noticed Usagi's most treasured possession the ocarina was lying on the ground abandoned. She picked it up before her friends noticed and sighing made her own way back home.

**

Link came out of the Water Temple shaking with the realization that Princess Ruto had been a sage. He wiped the sweat and blood from his eyes that had occurred after his fight with Morpha. "Usagi?" He called out in confusion as he didn't see her familiar form anywhere. His eyes fell upon the necklace and a sudden chill made him shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he sensed something not right with the situation. 

"Usagi??" He called out in desperation. He raced to the scientist's house and prayed that Usagi would be there. He opened the door and looked around his eyes grew wide in panic as he couldn't find her. He left the house and went back into Laky Hylia. "Usagi!" He yelled into the sky.

**

Minako noticed Artemis watching her with worry and she managed a weak smile. "Minako, what happened?" 

Minako sighed, "Usagi met someone named Link and I believe she fell in love with him," She whispered. 

Artemis frowned at his charge his white tail twitching with his frustration. "She can't have fallen in love she's destined to be with Mamoru." 

Minako shook her head in denial, "No, Artemis I believe everyone is entitled to choose their destiny." 

Artemis tilted his head to the side, "Then why didn't she stay with this Link fellow?" 

Minako sighed sadly, "Because I think she found out that he was engaged." 

Artemis frowned at the wistful tone in his friend's voice. "What are you sounding so sad over? With Usagi back here we can continue life normally... What's that?" He demanded as Minako pulled out the ocarina. 

"I think that Link loved Usagi." 

Artemis frowned at her, "Minako, if he loved her wouldn't he have told her about his engagement?" 

"Artemis, he loves her and she loves him. It doesn't matter about his engagement according to King Zora that took place seven years ago, I'm going to get the two back together. After all I am the Sailor Senshi of love." 

Artemis sighed in defeat and lowered his head, "I don't have to worry about you learning how to operate that thing you couldn't play an instrument if your life depended on it." He commented dryly. Minako shrieked and hit him over the head with a pillow.

Chibiusa was searching through Usagi's things when the door opened and Usagi entered the room. The young girl froze and waited for the yelling. She was confused when Usagi sank down onto her bed and began to cry. Chibiusa bit her lip as she watched the older girl cry. "Usagi?" She asked. 

Usagi ignored her and continued her soft heart rendering sobs. Chibiusa frowned, 'Maybe Mamoru would know how to cheer her up. I'll ask him in the morning,' she thought as she went to her own room and got ready for bed


	10. Chapter Nine: The Return of Mamoru

Untitled Document

Chapter Nine: The Return of Mamoru   
Minako scowled at the ocarina while Artemis howled in pain, "Give it up, Minako! You've been trying to play that dumb thing all morning and you haven't hit a decent note yet!" The cat's tirade was interrupted as he was pelted with a stuffed animal two times his size. 

"Shut up, Artemis!" Minako demanded. Frowning she put the ocarina back to her lips and attempted to duplicate the song she had last heard Link play. 

Minako closed her eyes and played one note at a time. She sighed and went through the long process of elimination until she found the first note of Link's song he had played. She crinkled her face in concentration and racked her brain for the rest of the song.

**

Usagi got out of bed groggy and tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered what had happened the day before. "I need a trip to the arcade," She said in a whimper. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. She walked out of her house and towards the arcade her eyes focused on the ground. She felt herself run into a solid object and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Mamoru.

"Watch it odango atama," he demanded. 

Usagi didn't respond making Mamoru turn to her his eyes watching her every movement in confusion. Usagi got to her feet and without paying attention to Mamoru she continued towards the arcade.

Mamoru ran after her and grabbed her arm. Usagi looked up at him her eyes dead, "Let me go," She whispered ice appearing in her tone. 

Mamoru dropped her hand his eyes widening in shock, "Usagi," He whispered trying to get an emotion to appear on her face. 

"Mamo-chan!" Chibiusa yelled as she caught up to him. Mamoru glanced at Usagi and was even more confused when he realized she was continuing on her trek to the arcade. 

Chibiusa looked up at him, "Mamo-chan, I have to talk to you." He got to his knees allowing the small girl whisper into his ear. "Mamo-chan, Usagi has been crying all night. None of the girls will tell me why either. They all just seem depressed over something and Rei wouldn't even talk to me," She explained in a small whisper. 

Mamoru watched Usagi walk away. 'Have I lost her because of that stupid dream?' he wondered. He got to his feet and jogged after Usagi's fading form, "Hey, Usagi!" He called.

**

Minako grinned as she realized she had the whole song perfect except for the final note. She went through the grueling process of elimination and finally she found the correct note. She grinned as she was surrounded by blue light motes and she and Artemis vanished out of sight.

Link looked up tears trailing down his cheeks. He noticed a blonde-haired person staring at him, "Usagi?" He whispered as he wiped the tears away to see better. He frowned as he realized it was not his Usagi but it was the blonde-haired girl from before that Usagi had called Minako. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Minako studied him for a moment, "Who do you love?" She questioned. 

Link blinked at her. "Love?" 

Minako nodded "Yes, love, do you love anyone?" 

Navi appeared and landed beside Link, "Link, she wants to know if you care for anyone more than you would care for a friend," Navi explained. 

Link nodded, "Usagi told me she loved me but I'm not sure if I love her," Navi shook her head at Link's words. Minako sighed and was about to comment when she noticed the necklace Link had given Usagi was balled up in his fist.

Minako sighed, "Why didn't you tell Usagi about your fiancée? You tore her apart. Of course it worked on our side since we needed her home but now I'm not sure we did the right thing,." 

Link looked at her startled, "Usagi returned back to your world?" 

Minako scowled at him, "Of course she did! What did you expect her to do after she realized you were engaged?" 

Link frowned, "I don't know what engaged or fiancée mean." 

It was Minako's turn to look shocked. "Let me try to explain," She offered. Link nodded his head and she began. "Engagement means you plan to marry in the future and your fiancée is the person you plan to marry." 

Link stared at Minako in shock, "I'm supposed to marry Ruto? But I can't. She's a sage, besides she said the engagement was cancelled. 

Minako grinned, "Then..." She stopped and her eyes widened in horror, "Oh no," She whispered.

Link looked at the girl in confusion, "What's wrong?" 

Minako turned towards him, "I used the ocarina to get here and no one knew we were planning to come!" 

Artemis made his presence known as he leapt onto Mina's shoulder, "I told Luna that you were playing around with the ocarina so I assume she'll realize you actually succeeded." Minako glared at him.

**

Mamoru was confused. He had watched as Usagi entered the arcade and made her ways towards the Sailor V game. She had completely ignored him and everyone else for that matter and her whole concentration appeared to be on racing through the levels. He watched in shock as her score climbed higher and higher. "Usagi," He said grabbing her shoulder. She ignored him and continued her digital quest.

Rei, Makoto, and Ami watched the two from outside the arcade's windows. "Do you think she'll snap out of it?" Inquired Makoot. 

Rei sighed, "I hope so but even when Mamoru dumped her she didn't go this extreme." The group sighed and turned their attention back to Usagi.

The words 'You Win!' flashed on the screen surrounded by hearts and stars. Usagi attempted to get up to leave but Mamoru's hand forced her to sit back down. Usagi slowly turned towards him, "What do you want?" She demanded her tone like smooth ice not allowing any emotions to show through. 

Mamoru remembered his dreams but pushed the haunting thoughts away, "Usagi, I'm sorry I hurt you before..." 

Usagi pushed his hand off her shoulder, "Leave me alone, Mamoru," She demanded in a steely tone. Mamoru watched as Usagi left and frowning he marched after her.

Usagi walked by her friends all of her emotions and feelings carefully masked. Mamoru followed her closely oblivious to the stares he was receiving. He waited until they were out of sight of Usagi's friends and he again grabbed Usagi's shoulder halting her progress. He whirled her around and kissed her hungrily. 

His eyes filled with anger as she remained emotionless and did not return the kiss or even acknowledge it was taking place. He pulled away from her, "Usagi, I made a mistake but you can't hold if over me forever. I'm sorry I treated you that way but I had a dream that said staying with you would kill you," He explained. Usagi stared at him for a moment and his eyes softened, "Usagi," He whispered once again covering her lips with his own.

Usagi knew Mamoru was kissing her but she couldn't make her body respond. 'He says that he broke up with me over a dream?' she thought in confusion. 

Mamoru attempted to deepen the kiss and stared into Usagi's eyes. His own eyes turned to a color similar to steel as she remained unresponsive. He growled deep in his throat as anger began to envelop him. 

"Usagi," He whispered in a throaty voice.

A tear trailed down Usagi's cheek and Mamoru noticed it. His eyes clouded over in confusion and he pulled away from Usagi's lips to hear her whisper one word. "Link," she whispered another tear following the first. 

Mamoru didn't know how but he knew that Link had to be a boy. His eyes filled with anger and all rational thought left him as he let the anger take over.

**

Rei frowned as she realized Minako was no where to be found, "Where's Minako?" She questioned. Ami frowned as well and pulled out her mini computer. She typed in Minako's energy signature and waited. The computer beeped and Ami frowned at the familair message.

*Nothing Found*

"Minako is gone," Ami said in a sigh. 

The others looked at her startled, "Gone?" They asked in disbelief. 

Ami nodded. "Yes, I saw her with Usagi's ocarina yesterday but I didn't think she would try to play it. That's the only way she could have vanished off my computer." She sighed and typed some more buttons in quick succession. Another map appeared on the screen and she pointed to a blinking orange dot. "This is a map of Hyrule and Minako is in this area here," She explained. 

The others sighed, "We can't go there without Usagi's power?" 

Ami nodded once more,. "Which way did she and Mamoru go off to again?" 

Rei looked around for a moment before pointing to the north. "They went that way," The group sighed one last time and walked in the direction Rei had indicated.

Rei stared in shock as she saw Mamoru kissing Usagi. She was about to comment when Mamoru pulled away from the younger girl and his eyes were as cold and hard as steel. "How dare you," He hissed anger verbrating through each word. 

Rei frowned confused but noticed the shattered expression on Usagi's face. She stepped in between Mamoru and Usagi and realized Mamoru had had his palm up ready to slap the heart-broken girl. "Mamoru, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded. 

Mamoru seemed to come back to his senses and his body shook with shock as he realized he had almost struck Usagi. "I'm sorry, Rei I don't know what came over me," He explained weakly. 

Rei glared at him but didn't move from Usagi's side. Makoto hauled Mamoru to his feet her eyes milimeters away from his, "I don't care who you are no one hits on girls! I want you to stay away from Usagi and just leave her alone or I'll make you regret it!" She threatened her emerald green eyes glittering with her anger.

Usagi walked away from the scene and was only halted by Ami's hand upon her wrist. "Usagi, Minako went to Hyrule you have to help us get there so we can go get her," She asked. 

Usagi winced but nodded, "We're only staying long enough to get Mina-chan right?" She asked softly. 

Ami nodded, "We can't do it tonight though too many people would be suspicious to where we vanished to so we'll do it in the morning at Rei's." Usagi nodded to confirm that she accepted the task and head bowed she walked towards her house.

**

Link frowned at Minako, "So you're stuck here?" She flushed and nodded. Link looked at Navi, "I have to go to Kakiriko Village but you look like you need rest," He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Minako blushed but nodded. 

Link sighed and sat down on the ground to Minako's horror. "We can't sleep out here!" She yelped.

Artemis scowled at her, "Don't worry, Minako I'm sure this guy knows what he's doing."

**

Mamoru heard the tail end of the conversation with Ami and intrigued he faked a departure. Positive that the girls had each went to their own homes he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and took to the trees until he had his odango atama in his sights. He noticed the dejected look she displayed and his heart ached. She pulled something out of her pocket and he could see her crying as she gazed at it. 'Why is she crying over an old wooden boomerang?' he wondered.

Usagi continued her trek home unaware of the masked man watching her every movement. She entered her house and without talking to her family made her way to her room. She sat down on her bed and let forth heart rendering sobs. 

Tuxedo Kamen watched from a nearby tree and he fought the urge that demanded he go inside the house and comfort her. "Usagi," He whispered as softly as the wind stirs a single leaf. He watched her for a moment more before leaping out of the tree and made his way back towards his apartment. 'I don't know what this Hyrule place is but if Usagi is going so am I.' he thought as he entered his apartment.


	11. Chapter Ten: Link's Secret

Untitled Document

Chapter Ten: Link's Secret 

Minako yawned as she awoke and she forced her tired eyes to open. She began to scream as she saw the carcass of one of the colorful spiders. She heard a rumbling next to her and preparing to scream again she turned around. Her scream died in her throat as she saw Link asleep his sword across lap. His body was in an attack ready stance and a cool breeze ruffled his blonde hair.  
  
Navi awoke and noticed Minako studying Link. "Good morning, Minako," She greeted with a smile. 

Minako admired the fairy for a moment. "Morning, Navi..." Minako quit talking as she realized that there were four more motionless spider bodies around the place where she had slept so peacefully. She turned to her right and noticed an odd looking bird with a very sharp looking beak had also been halted in its tracks. "What happened, Navi?" She questioned.

Navi looked at the carnage and shivered slightly, "Link is a very light sleeper. So when these evil creatures tried to do away with you both last night he woke up and defeated them..." 

Minako stared at the sleeping teenager her eyes filling with tears. "He could have taken care of Usagi. It was a mistake to bring her home..."

**

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight warmed the room. She rolled out of bed and with a sigh of depression began to get dressed. Luna awoke to the sounds of movement and she stared at Usagi in disbelief as she realized the girl had gotten up before noon.

Usagi glanced over at the cat whose jaw hung open and without realizing it she smiled. She finished dressing and picked up the cat that was still in shock. She looked around her empty house and with the small smile still on her face began to fix her breakfast.

After she had eaten and still had not said a word to Luna, Usagi left the house and headed for Rei's temple. She ignored the sounds of the birds singing and instead forced her mind to replay the event of finding out that Link was engaged to the gorgeous fish woman. She closed her eyes as she realized she would have to face him again.

**

Mamoru quickly got dressed and transformed into his alter ego. He smiled smugly at his reflection for a moment before leaving his apartment and starting the journey to Rei's temple.

**

Usagi climbed up the temple stairs and when she got to the top she realized the other girls were already there and transformed. Then she noticed they were all sleeping. She coughed politely hoping to wake them up. The only reaction she received from her cough was Rei muttering something in her sleep before turning over and falling to her side on the ground.

Usagi knelt beside the fire maiden and gently began to shake her hoping that they could get the horrible task over with. "Rei, wake up," She pleaded softly.

The eyelids of the girl fluttered open and a pair of violet eyes scowled at Usagi. "Odango atama, what are you doing here so early?" She demanded. Rei blinked, "Usagi? If you're here what time is it?"

Usagi frowned at the barb, "The sun has just risen," She responded. 

Rei yawned, "Then why are you here?" She questioned sleepily. 

Usagi sighed. "I just want to get Mina-chan so we can get this over with," She responded. 

Rei frowned at what Usagi was wearing, "Why are you wearing that green outfit still?" 

Usagi lowered her head, "Something to remember," She whispered.

The other girls had woken up and yawned as they stared at Usagi. "Can we go now?" Usagi asked softly. The three girls looked at each other and nodded.

Tuxedo Kamen leapt from a nearby tree and landed beside a startled Usagi. "If you all are going to wherever this Hyrule place is then I'm going to," He told them. 

Usagi frowned, "No," She replied sudden fury starting to flicker to life in her eyes. She held up her hand and prepared to transform, "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" She called.

Sailor Moon waited patiently as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter grabbed her hands. She watched as Sailor Mars grabbed the free hands of the two champions of justice. Tuxedo Kamen leapt into their circle as the girls powered up.

Moon Crystal Power,

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Sailor Teleport!

Pink, blue, red, and green energy surrounded the group and with a flash all four girls and Tuxedo Kamen vanished.

Sailor Moon concentrated on the image of the Water Temple as she assumed that's where Minako would be. She felt her team land on the ground and she slowly opened her eyes to see five dead spiders and one dead bird. Beside her second discovery Minako was talking animatedly to Navi. 

Sailor Moon felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Link and how he had her necklace balled up in his fist not letting a single link fall to the cold ground. She smiled as the wind gently ruffled his blonde hair and she was in awe at how peaceful he looked in his sleep. As she studied the sleeping Link she was aware of him slowly awakening.

Link wearily opened his eyes and he gasped as he saw Usagi. "Usagi?" He questioned in disbelief. She was about to speak when Minako leapt into action.

"Usagi, Link didn't know what engagement meant nor did he know what fiancée meant! Besides that fact the Ruto person he was forced to be engaged to broke it off when she realized she was a sage!"

Usagi's emotions ranged from disbelief to hope then to joy. She smiled at Link and powered down. What she didn't notice however was the way Tuxedo Kamen's body stiffened at the word Link.

Before Link could react Usagi had thrown herself at him hugging him tightly. "Link, when I heard that fish woman call you her fiancée I thought-" 

She was interrupted as Link tightly hugged her back, "It's alright, Usagi. Don't worry about it. We're together now and that's the only thing that matters," He reassured her as she cried against his chest.

Tuxedo Kamen stood staring as the blonde-haired teenager comforted his Usagi. He turned to the Sailor Senshi his eyes hardening underneath his mask, "Who is he?" He demanded. 

Sailor Mars was frowning at a happy Minako. "Minako, how could you get those two back together? Usagi belongs with us, remember? Her destiny is to be with Mamoru."

Link pulled away from Usagi slightly as he heard Sailor Mars' words. He glanced down at Usagi's happy and contented face. "Link, would you put my necklace back on me?" She questioned. Link smiled as Usagi turned around and lifted her head and waited for him. Link gently clasped the golden necklace and smiled as Usagi turned towards him her eyes sparkling. "Arigato, Link," She whispered softly.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned, "Usako, you're not staying here you're going home with us remember?" He demanded.

Usagi slowly shook her head, "I'm staying with Link," She informed her group. 

All but Minako frowned at her, "Usako," Tuxedo Kamen growled in warning. Usagi ignored him and hugged Link tighter. 

Link smiled at her, "Usagi, I have to go to Kakariko Village would you like to come along?"

Usagi nodded in enthusiasm and Link grinned at her as he pulled out his bow, "While you were gone I read the plaque by the tree over the wooden bridge. After following its directions I found these," He pulled out a handful of glowing red arrows.

Usagi giggled, "Wow, Link is it just me or are these arrows actually hot?" 

Link smiled, "They're magical fire arrows," He explained. 

Usagi smiled, "Is the village you were talking about the one where you got me this outfit?" She questioned. Link nodded. Usagi was about to say something when Tuxedo Kamen's hand covered her wrist in a vice like grip.

Link stared at the new person in confusion. Usagi frowned and struggled to free her arm, "Let go," She demanded. 

Link heard the pleading in her tone and he frowned, "Let Usagi go," He requested softly. 

Tuxedo Kamen scowled at the boy, "Usagi is going home with us, and then her and I will get back together as we are destined to do," He said anger lining his voice.

Link blinked, "Get back together?" He glanced at Usagi who was still struggling to free her wrist, "What's he talking about, Usagi?" 

Usagi looked up at him, "Link, that guy is named Mamoru. He's the one that broke my heart before I came here, but I realize now that he didn't mean as much to me as I thought for when I left here my heart was really torn into shreds which tells me that you mean the world to me." Link smiled down at her and gently kissed her cheek.

Tuxedo Kamen began to tremble with equal parts anger and jealousy. "Usako, you're going home now," He ordered. 

Usagi's eyes narrowed, "No, I'm staying here. Besides, Mamoru what ever was between us was destroyed when you broke up with me over a dream." She retorted one hand resting on Link's shoulder. "Mina-chan, do you have the ocarina?" She asked. Minako nodded and tossed the small instrument to her. Usagi smiled and stuck it in her pocket.

Usagi with her eyes twinkling smiled at Link. "Let's get going, I'll call Epona," She offered. Smiling she again brought out the ocarina and played the magical song. 

"Nani?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned in disbelief as he heard the sweet notes coming from an instrument Usagi was playing.

Link smiled as Epona galloped over the terrain and came to a stop beside him and Usagi. He watched as the gorgeous horse reared and struck out at the air with her hooves. Her musical neigh rang across the valley. 

Usagi giggled as Epona came crashing back to the earth. She watched as Link mounted Epona and leaned down to give her a hand up. Usagi reached upwards and her fingers brushed against Link's.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen frowned deeply. "Usagi, you're not going with him," They interrupted. 

Usagi swung up in front of Link and leaned against his warmth, "I'm not going home. You came to get Minako and you've accomplished your goal. Why won't you let me enjoy my happiness?" She questioned softly. The girls noticed she was serious and they looked at each other unsure of what exactly to do.

Artemis who had been silent decided to speak up, "I think you should leave Usagi here. For the night that Minako and I stayed it's quite obvious that Link can take care of Usagi. I know that she's important to our world but should we really sacrifice her chance to be happy? Remember the moon kingdom was protected by you girls and not a Sailor Moon. I know who Usagi was in the past but Link truly cares for her," He explained.

Minako nodded in agreement, "Besides if our world ever desperately needed her we can always return here," She explained.

Link grabbed Epona's reigns and assured himself Usagi was comfortable. "To Kakariko village," He instructed. Epona nickered and backed away from the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Usagi?" They questioned in disbelief as they saw the horse gallop off with it's ecstatic riders. 

"She can't stay!" Sailor Mars objected. 

Minako frowned, "Rei, she's staying. You remember what she looked like yesterday. She loves Link and even though he doesn't know it I know Link loves her. I will not break them up. I'll be the leader of the team if I have to but Usagi deserves a chance at happiness. Now let's go home. We can always come and visit one day..."

Tuxedo Kamen detransformed his eyes closed, "I'm not going to leave Usagi here. Her and I are destined to be together." 

Mina frowned at him, "No, Mamoru. Usagi IS staying here. I love her like a sister and won't let you ruin her life. When you broke up with her you ruined all chances of you two getting together again." 

Artemis nodded in agreement, "Let's go home," He ordered softly as he stood in the middle of the four girls. They joined hands with Mamoru in the center and Sailor Mars scowled as she concentrated.

Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Venus Star Power,

Sailor Teleport!

Usagi turned around as she heard the screams and she squinted her eyes as she saw the group vanish, "Goodbye my friends," She whispered.

Epona thundered through the fields and towards the stone bridge. Usagi looked up as they crossed the bridge and her eyes widened as she saw the sky above the village seemed to be red, "Link, something doesn't seem right," She warned him. 

Link glanced up at the red sky and nodded, "I agree, Usagi. Perhaps I should go in first?" 

Usagi shook her head, "No, Link I want to go with you. If there is danger I don't want you getting hurt," She said steely resolve appearing in her tone. Link smiled and agreed.

Epona came to the steps leading to the village and she shook her mane and waited for her riders to dismount. Link got off first and helped Usagi get off. He smiled at her and the two climbed the steps arms interlinked.

Link and Usagi froze as they finished their climb and realized the village was in flames. "Oh, no," Link whispered in horror. 

Sheik looked towards the two and frowned, "Stay back, Link," He instructed as an earthquake began to shake the land. Usagi screamed in fright and Sheik frowned, "Link, get down!" He ordered.

Link threw himself at Usagi and knocked her to the ground as something burst out of the village well. Link watched the something get closer and he realized it was probably the monster/demon that Impa had trapped there over several years ago. "Are you okay?" He asked Usagi as he stared at the thing. Usagi nodded her eyes wide with disbelief.

Sheik noticed the monster/demon was about to attack him. Link noticed that Sheik was in trouble and he pushed Usagi down into the grass before he raced to Sheik's side to help the mysterious guy that was always saving him. Link got hit and he lost consciousness.

Usagi watched as Link fell and she was about to get to her feet when she realized Sheik was protecting Link. She breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the monster/demon vanished towards the back of the village. When everything looked safe again she got to her feet and knelt by Link's side, "Please be ok," She pleaded.

Navi heard Usagi's pleas and she too wished Link would wake up. Sheik turned to confront the girl and he realized she was crying as she looked at Link's still form. He closed his eyes for a moment, "He'll be ok. That thing just knocked him out," He looked at the burning village. "Stay here with Link and when he awakens tell him there are subterranean demons below the ground. He'll have to find out how the monster escaped. I'll work on putting out the fire. Good luck," He paused and brought out a harp. "Link will need to play the Nocturne of Shadow to get to the Shadow Temple after he finds out how that monster/demon escaped." Sheik strummed a slow song and waited for Usagi to play it back. Usagi put her ocarina to her lips and replayed the notes. Sheik nodded, "Farewell." Usagi watched as the mysterious person vanished but her attention was distracted as Link began to wake up.

Link groaned and opened his eyes. He was aware that Usagi was cradling his body and smiling into his eyes, "What happened?" He asked with one hand to his head he winced. 

Usagi sighed, "That weird guy told me to tell you that there are demons below the ground and he wants you to know how that thing escaped. He'll work on saving the village while we do this." 

Link sat up and looked for Navi. "Where should we go first?"

Navi paused to think, "That creature came from the well so perhaps we should start in the windmill?" Link nodded in agreement and with Usagi's help got to his feet. 

Usagi took out her ocarina, "Link, that weird guy taught me a song called the Nocturne of Shadow. We're supposed to go to the Shadow Temple after we find out how that creature got free." 

Link pulled out his own ocarina, "Teach me the song, Usagi," He requested softly. 

Usagi nodded and pulled out the Fairy Ocarina. She closed her eyes and began to play the Nocturne of Shadow. When she was finished she opened her eyes and watched as Link played the song. Usagi smiled as he finished, "Let's take Navi's advice and go to the windmill... umm, Link where exactly is the windmill?" 

Link chuckled. The windmill is on a hill north of here."

Usagi followed Link as he led the way towards the town's windmill. When the two got close to the well Usagi stepped away from Link and peered down into its depths. "That thing came out of here," She mused. 

Link frowned in unease as Usagi leaned over the well's edge, "Usagi, we should get up to the windmill now it's up there, and I don't think you should be so close to that edge. There may be more monsters down there," He cautioned.

Usagi yelped and quickly raced to Link's side. "You really think more evil creatures could be down there?" She asked. Link nodded solemnly. 

Usagi blinked and pressed closer to Link's side. Link looked up at the windmill and his brow furrowed, "It stopped..." He realized with a start.

Usagi looked up and saw the windmill had indeed stopped. She raced up the stairs to Link's disapproval and she opened the door. "It's so quiet," She whispered. She noticed an organ grinder and curious she walked over to the weird man. "Excuse me," She asked smiling brightly. 

The man looked down at her, "The windmill hasn't been the same since that kid played that song seven years ago on his ocarina," He snorted. "When the kid played that song the windmill stopped and the well went dry. Which is why those demons were able to escape. It's all that kid's fault." Link heard the conversation and brought out his ocarina. "That's the same instrument that kid played! I'll never forget the song that little runt played!" Usagi blinked as the organ grinder began to play an unfamiliar song.

Link nodded and pulled out his Ocarina of Time. He listened to the notes that the organ grinder was playing and carefully duplicated them. Usagi listened to the melodic sounds and she smiled. "What is that song called, Link?" She asked. 

Link stared at the ocarina, "I think it's called Song of Storms." He glanced at her, "Usagi there's something I haven't told you..."

Usagi felt her whole body freeze as she waited for Link to speak. "You see, Usagi the Master Sword is a magical item. Whenever I put it back in the stone sheath you saw back in the Temple of Time something happens," He stopped and glanced at Usagi. "When the Master Sword goes back into its sheath I'm sent back in time seven years. The reason I'm telling you this now is because I have to go back in time and play the Song of Storms inside the Windmill." 

Usagi looked at Link in confusion, "Why can't I go with you to your past?" 

Link looked at her uneasily, "Usagi, if you went back to the past I don't know what will happen to you. You may be lost in time or even erased from existence."

Usagi frowned, "But, Link, how do you know those things won't happen to me if you leave?" 

Link looked at her confused, "Navi, what would happen if Usagi went with us to the past?" 

Navi fluttered off Link's cap and to Usagi's eye level, "Usagi, I think if you went with us your age would be reduced by several years. I don't know if it's actually possible however."

Usagi nodded, "Then I'm going with you, Link," She said. 

Link studied her for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "Hey, Usagi do you know the Prelude of Time?" He asked. 

Usagi blinked, "No, I don't think so," She watched as he held up his ocarina and realizing what he wanted she pulled out her own. Link began to play and Usagi carefully duplicated the notes. Golden light surrounded the duo and Usagi gasped as she realized it was the same song that had brought her to Hyrule in the first place.

The golden light washed over them and they vanished from the windmill. The golden light deposited the two into the Temple of Time and Usagi looked around her in renewed interest. "Link, the Prelude of Light is what I played to come to this world..." 

Link's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Usagi, that isn't possible. The player and the ocarina has to know the song before its magical qualities come in play." 

"Are you sure? Because I'm positive that song is the one I played to get here." 

Link nodded when Navi interrupted, "But, Link maybe the fairy ocarina acts differently. She did receive it when you got the ocarina of time remember?" 

Link nodded, "Yes, you could be right. I'll have to ask Saria about it." 

Navi nodded, "Are you ready, Usagi?" She asked.

Usagi nodded and walked towards the room containing the stone sheath and the room where she had first met Link. Usagi climbed the small flight of stairs and waited as Link joined her, 

"Ready?" He questioned pulling his sword out. Usagi nodded slowly. Link linked one of his arms with Usagi's and closing his eyes he dropped the Master Sword into it's stone sheath. The metal sword fell into the sheath and bright blue light filled the room.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Fights and Cuckoos

Untitled Document

Chapter Eleven: Fights and Cuckoos   
small note: Cuckoos are similair to white chickens

Usagi opened her eyes slowly as she tried to decipher what had happened. "Usagi, are you alright?" A ten year old Link asked worried. 

Usagi got to her feet and looked over at the boy her mouth dropping open in the process. "Link?" She questioned. 

The boy nodded, "I told you, Usagi. We've gone back seven years." 

Usagi gasped and looked down at herself. "I'm a little kid again!" She squealed. 

Link was about to say something when Usagi threw herself at him giggling. "Thanks for letting me go to the past with you, Link!" She said with a grin. She looked over at Link and began to walk around him.

Link blinked, "Usagi, what are you doing?" He asked a trace of worry in his voice.

Usagi turned and a smile graced her lips. "You're cute as a kid," She informed him as she smiled at his blush. 

Link awkwardly took her hand, "Usagi, we have to go to Kakariko Village so I can play the 'Song of Storms' in the windmill." 

Usagi nodded in agreement and then looked around her. "Link, do we have to go by those zombie creatures again? Don't you have some sort of song you know that will take us to safety?" 

Link began to chuckle and Usagi scowled at him. "Follow me, Usagi," He requested gently leaving the temple. Usagi watched him go for a moment and sighing prepared herself for another encounter with the zombies. 

Link waited outside for Usagi and smiled encouragingly at her. "It's not dark?" Usagi asked in a tone of wonder looking around herself in confusion. "It doesn't have the same spooky feeling," She observed walking behind the child Link. 

Link turned back towards her and held out his hand. "Let's go together, okay?" He asked fighting to hide the smile on his face.

Usagi nodded and reluctantly placed her hand in his. They walked down the stairs and Usagi gasped. "People! But?" She turned to Link her eyes full of questions causing the boy to laugh. 

"Seven years is a long time Usagi. This is how things are when I was younger. This is Hyrule Market." He smiled at her. "You good with a sling shot?" 

"Sling shot?" 

Link nodded. "Yes, sling shot. If you are you can win us tools." 

Link grinned as the girl flushed and lowered her head, "I'm only good with a discus or boomerang," She explained. 

Link nodded as an idea occurred to him, "Wait here," He ordered before running into a nearby building. 

Usagi watched him go and giggled as a dog ran to her feet. "Hi puppy, what's your name?" She asked kneeling down and letting the small animal get closer.

Link came out of the building grinning broadly a sling shot in his hands. He stopped and stared as he saw a group of dogs surrounding something. He frowned in confusion and jumped startled as he heard Usagi's laughter coming from the bottom of the furry pile. "Usagi?" He asked. 

Seconds passed before the dogs moved and Usagi's head stuck out and she smiled at Link. "You're back!" She greeted trying to navigate her way away from the dogs. 

Link handed her the sling-shot and Usagi looked at in confusion. "But don't you need this?" She questioned. 

Link simply smiled and pulled out his own. "I challenged the slight shot game owner to a match. The prize was this. Don't worry though. He has more than one of these lying around." 

Usagi beamed at Link and kissed his cheek. "Arigato, Link!" She said while grabbing the slight shot.

The two walked through the marketplace with Usagi bouncing around looking everywhere. "This is so cool, Link!" She giggled. 

Link blinked, "You're saying you're cold?" 

Usagi sighed, "I mean it's neat," She explained with a giggle. Link nodded still confused. 

Usagi walked over the drawbridge and brought out her ocarina. "What are you doing with that?" Link questioned. 

Usagi looked over at him a puzzled smile on her face, "I'm going to call Epona." 

Link shook his head, "No, Usagi. She's only a filly in this stage of her life. We have to walk." 

Usagi's eyes widened, "Walk!" She squeaked in indignation. 

Link nodded then looked up at the sky. "Usagi I want you to crouch down right now with your Hyrulian shield covering you. Do you understand?" He asked seriously. 

Usagi nodded and crouched to the ground just as she saw the sun sink. She looked over at Link and noticed him walking away from her. "Link, where are you going?" She asked in sudden panic. Link turned towards her placing a finger on his lips signaling for her to be quiet. 

Usagi watched shocked as a skeleton erupted from the ground in front of Link. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she saw Link and the skeleton fight. Just as she breathed a sigh of relief however two more skeletons appeared. "I have to help him!" Usagi thought and sprang to her feet. 

Link turned towards her alarm on his face, "Usagi, get down!" He ordered running towards her. 

Usagi pulled out her boomerang, "Don't worry, Link, I'll get them," She promised. 

Link ignored the skeleton's bony and sharp fingers slicing into his skin as he ran. A giant skeleton appeared behind Usagi and laughing raised it's arms for the death blow. Link leapt forward and pushed Usagi out of the way. The giant skeleton's claws ripped through his skin and he instantly blacked out from the pain. 

Usagi slowly turned towards Link and fear appeared in her eyes as she saw him collapse. "Link!" Usagi screamed taking out her boomerang and throwing it. She watched as the skeleton merely swatted the wooden weapon away. Usagi rushed to Link's body and picked up his fallen sword. She stood over his still body prepared to defend him with her life.

The giant skeleton sneered at the child and reached for her sword. Usagi's eyes filled with supreme hatred and with a cry of rage she attacked the skeleton viciously hacking as tears streamed down her cheeks. The skeleton collapsed under her onslaught and all that remained was a blue rupee. Usagi picked it up and knelt by Link's side allowing her tears to fall freely.

Navi circled around the young boy. "Usagi, you have to find a fairy quickly!" She commanded. 

Usagi sniffled, "Where?" She questioned. 

Navi pointed to a clump of grass. "Cut it down. If we're lucky there will be a fairy. If we're not..." The fairy let her words trail off. 

Usagi rushed to the grass and began to viciously hack at the grasses. "They're all green bottles, Navi!" She cried. Usagi noticed another cluster of grass further off and she ran to it. She fell onto her knees and yelped. She struggled to her feet and rushed to the grass. 

Her attempts were less vicious then before and her strokes came slower. Usagi gasped for breath and cried in outrage as only another green bottle was revealed. "Please," She whispered staring at the last clump of grass. Her sword sliced through it easily and her eyes lit up as she saw a bright red fairy flying in the grass. She picked it up and rushed back to Link.

Usagi looked at Navi for guidance. "Place it on him," Navi instructed. Usagi obeyed and she watched amazed as the tiny fairy flew over Link and red powder fell on his chest. 

Link groaned in pain and sat up. "You're ok!" Usagi gasped hugging him tightly. 

Link didn't answer but held her shaking body close to him. "Usagi, are you alright?" He asked. 

Usagi nodded, "Oh, Link I was so worried!" 

Link looked up at the sky. "It's safe to travel again. It's daytime." Usagi looked up startled and nodded. 

Usagi helped Link to his feet and her face turned white as she saw his wounds. "It's all my fault you were hurt, Link. If I hadn't tried to fight that monster you'd still be okay." 

Link noticed that Usagi was looking at the ground and the boy frowned. "Usagi, you didn't know that only swords can be used against the skeletons. I didn't have time to tell you before it was too late. Let's just get to the village. Don't worry about me. I'll buy a couple of fairies and be as good as new. Alright?" Usagi turned to him twin trails of tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and started her walk across Hyrule field. 

Link looked at the crying Usagi and he took her small hand in his. "Don't worry, Usagi. I won't let you get hurt," He promised.

Usagi sniffled and frowned at him, "That's just the point, Link! If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place!"

Link shook his head, "You didn't know that only steel could stop them," He explained softly trying to comfort her.

Usagi sighed and looked around her with a frown. "Link? We've been walking for awhile and that bridge still looks a very long way away." 

Link nodded, "We still have a day or two of walking ahead of us since we can't travel at night." 

Usagi gasped, "Day or two!" 

Link nodded, "Remember before we were on Epona. Walking takes much longer." 

Usagi whimpered, "That means we have to fight those monsters again tonight?" She asked fighting to keep the fear out of her voice. 

Link glanced over at her. "Don't be scared, Usagi. I'll protect you. I won't let the skeletons get a hold of you again." 

Usagi looked up at the sun and a cry of despair tore at her throat. "Link! The day is already half over!" 

Link looked at the screaming girl and tightened his hold on her wrist. "Let's try running for a while. Tell me when you're tired," He advised before beginning to run.

Usagi yelped and struggled to catch up to Link's speed. Navi flew ahead of the two on the lookout for any monsters or enemies. 

"Be careful, Link," Navi advised as she looked around. Link nodded and continued running.

Usagi gasped for breath and looked up at the sky. "We're never going to make it!" She cried in distress. 

Link looked up and scowling stopped. "Get on my back, Usagi," He demanded. Usagi blinked but obeyed. 

Usagi got onto Link's back and she noticed him stagger slightly under her weight. "We could just walk," She offered. Link shook his head and holding onto her feet began his running once again. 

Usagi watched the terrain go by as she sat atop Link's young shoulders. She blinked as she realized Link was much stronger then he had looked. Link came to a stop and gently lowered Usagi to the ground. "We're almost there. If we walk we'll come to the bridge in a half hour," He paused. "However if we want to get to Kakariko village around sunrise we'll have to travel all night." He looked at her, "I wouldn't ask you to put your life in danger if it wasn't for the sake of Hyrule."

Usagi looked at his serious face and made a decision. 'It's my fault he was attacked before. I won't hold him up anymore.' She smiled at him, "Alright, Link let's go and save Hyrule," She encouraged.

Link smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Usagi! Like I said before however, I won't let the skeletons harm you. I have my sword and we can always run from them if we have to," He informed her with a smile.

Usagi nodded and blushed from the kiss placed on her cheek. "Alright, Link I'm ready. Let's go," She announced smiling shyly up at him. Link smiled back and the two headed off towards the bridge.

Usagi watched the sun set a flicker of fears appearing in her eyes. 'I will be brave. I will help Link save Hyrule. I'm not going to run this time,' she coached herself in thought. Usagi turned as she heard the scrabbling of dirt and the skeleton arose from the ground. 

"Watch out!" Link cried seeing the bones rise from behind Usagi. He pushed her behind him and stood defiantly. The skeleton's fingers reached out as claws and Link easily swiped the bones with his sword. A loud metal clang sounded and then Link stepped back and plunged his sword into the creature. An inhuman howl erupted and the skeleton fell to the ground in a pile of bones. 

Link grabbed the rupee and grabbed Usagi's arm in his own. "We have to run!" He ordered keeping a firm hold on her and beginning to run.

Usagi gasped at Link's pace but she forced herself to continue. After only a few minutes she realized she was slowing down and Link's grip was slipping. She could see the bridge was not that far away but she knew she couldn't make if much farther than that. 

Usagi's fingers slipped a little more from Link's grasp. Link turned and turned pale as he saw not just one or two skeletons but twenty or thirty of them after him and Usagi. He struggled to tighten his grip knowing if he let go Usagi would be killed. "Hang on until we get to the bridge!" He called over his shoulder.

Usagi heard Link's words just as her hand slipped away from his. She felt something sharp pierce her leg and she looked down to see one of the skeletons had arisen from underneath her and had a firm grip on her. 'Don't come back Link just run!' She pleaded mentally as she screamed in pain.

Link heard the cry and turned. "No! Usagi!" He screamed seeing the girl was caught. 

"Link, we can't save her. If you die too who will save Hyrule?" Navi demanded as she saw the boy take off towards the numerous skeletons.

Link looked over his shoulder his young eyes filled with inner pain. "I'm going to save her, Navi. I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt and don't worry about Hyrule I'll do whatever I have to save it and Usagi," He vowed before issuing a war cry and running at the skeletons.

The mass looked up their red eyes gleaming with malice. The bruised, battered, and bloody body of Usagi lay in the center of them and they were gloating over their victory. How could a child like that one stop them?

Link pulled out his sword and attacked one skeleton after another attempting to forge a path to the still Usagi. Link wasn't even conscious of the marks their sharp bones were lying on his skin as he battled. "I'll save Usagi!" He screamed his left hand lighting up with a golden triangle. Link stared down at it startled at the same time the skeletons did. 

Navi watched shocked as the golden light covered the area and bathed the skeletons. One by one they fell to the ground in piles of dust leaving rupee after rupee behind them. Navi gasped as the last one fell and her eyes filled with wisdom, "So that's why the Great Deku Tree chose him," She whispered her eyes focusing on the golden triangle. "I believe it's courage he possesses."

Link ignored the rupees and knelt next to Usagi's body. He felt hot tears sting his eye lids but he ignored them and gently reached down and was relieved to find a pulse. He gently moved a stray piece of Usagi's hair from her forehead and stared puzzled at a bright yellow crescent moon that had appeared. His gaze focused on his hand and without really knowing why he took his left hand and laid it on Usagi's forehead. The golden light again appeared and forced Link to look away.

Usagi's eyes opened and she saw that Link was covered from head to toe in scratches. "Moon Healing Escalation," She whispered softly taking her fingers and lightly touching Link's cheek. 

Link turned startled and saw Usagi was smiling at him. He leaned down and hugged her. "Usagi! I was so worried that you weren't going to make it!" He cried.

Usagi simply smiled at him. "Did we make it to the bridge?" 

Link looked around and nodded, "We're only a couple of feet away from it. I think the skeletons will leave us alone for the rest of tonight."

Usagi giggled, "You were great, Link. I watched you came to my rescue." She smiled brightly, "My very own Prince in green cloth," She teased. 

Link looked at her puzzled. "Prince? What are you talking about, Usagi?" 

Usagi sighed and shook her head as she got to her feet, "I'll explain it one day, Link," she replied with a chuckle.

Link nodded taking her hand, "Shall we go?" He asked politely. Usagi nodded and the two crossed the bridge.

Navi stared at the two children for a moment. 'Because of Link's desire to save Usagi his triforce of Courage revealed itself,' she thought. 'But wait a minute. If Link has the triforce of Courage then who has the triforces of Wisdom and Power?' Her thinking again took another turn, 'Oh no! If Link has the triforce of Courage then that means Gannondorf will want it so he can rule Hyrule!'

A plan developed in her mind and she let her gaze rest on a laughing Usagi. 'Yet, if I can make Gannondorf think someone else is the triforce of Courage's wielder then perhaps Link can save Hyrule.' Navi nodded to herself, 'I'm sorry, Usagi, but for the sake of Hyrule your life will have to be sacrificed. I can not let Link be captured the fate of Hyrule depends on you being captured,' she thought with regret.

Usagi was oblivious to the fairy's thoughts as she crossed the bridge with Link her hand tucked in his. She swung her arm a couple of times forcing his to follow the motion. "So how different does the village look at this age, Link?"

Link smiled at the happy and healthy girl. "It's a lot quieter and there's this carpenter who has three sons. They're building what will become the shooting gallery." He stopped as an idea came to him. 'While I go to the windmill and play the song I'll have Usagi catch the cuckoo's,' he thought glancing at his companion.

Usagi grinned at him, "I can't wait to see it, Link!" She gushed. Link smiled at her than looked up. 

"Hey, Usagi, Look! The sun is starting to rise," He observed. Usagi followed his gaze and she watched the golden orb rise into the sky. Her gaze swerved in front of her and she squealing in happiness.

"We made it, Link! We're finally here!" She announced hugging him tightly. Link nodded and hugged her back. Usagi sprang away and dashed up the stairs. Link watched her go and smiling followed.

Usagi skid to a stop as she noticed a soldier standing guard. "Who are you?" She asked in awe.

The soldier turned to her and smiled kindly, "I am the town's watchman. The time is currently six o clock."

Usagi grinned at him. "Arigato!" She squealed.

Link finished his climb up the stairs in time to see Usagi dash into the town. 'Who ever thought she was that fast?' he wondered.

Usagi rushed into town and stopped startled as she saw a giant of a man laughing in front of a tree. Before she could go up and talk to him she noticed Link coming through the gate. Link smiled warmly at her, "Usagi, why don't you explore why I go play that song?" 

Usagi nodded, "Alright, Link, but you have to come get me when you're finished!" Link nodded and Usagi took off.

Usagi noticed a chicken and giggling she began to chase it. "I'm going to catch you!" She said through her laughter. She threw herself forward and secured a hold on the bird. She held it up in the air and hooted. 

The bird began to squawk and flap it's wings. Usagi looked at it startled and smiled mischievously. She gave a war yell and ran towards a house. She saw a set of stairs next to the house that led to a high hill. She giggled and raced up the stairs. The cuckoo indicated it's distress and constantly flapped it's wings trying to get away from the squealing child. Usagi ignored it's protests as she continued holding it into the air. She marked off around twelve feet from the ledge and with one last war whoop she ran towards the one story drop and jumped.

The cuckoo flapped it's wings even more violently and managed to force the pair to a glide. Usagi let go and gently dropped to the ground. She grinned at the bird. "What a useful trick!" She kissed the startled bird on the top of it's head then ran off to explore some more.

Usagi noticed a house nearby that gave her the creeps. Without a second thought she entered it. She heard a scratching sound and whirled to see a giant skulltulla that looked almost human. "What are you?" She demanded eyes wide in shock.

The skulltulla looked at her, "You're not the boy who is helping free my children. Who are you?"

Usagi blinked, 'Free children? It has to be the work of Link,' she thought with a smile. She looked at the creature and forced her repulsion out of her mind. "I'm Usagi. I'm traveling with Link."

Link came out of the Windmill after playing the song of storm and he leaned over the railing to see that the well had dried up. At the same time he looked up he noticed Usagi leaving the House of Skulltula. 'I wonder what she was doing in there,' He thought. 

He hurried down the stairs and to her forgetting about the dried up well for now. "Usagi, I'm going to go down in the well. I want you to help that lady over there get her cuckoo's back," He instructed. 

Usagi blinked at the seriousness of his tone. "Alright, Link," She responded almost afraid of him. Link smiled sweetly at her before climbing down the well on a ladder. Usagi watched him go for a moment before she turned around and walked to the lady who appeared to be in distress. 

"Oh, please little girl. Help me get my cuckoos! You see I'm allergic to them so I can't catch them myself. I promise to give you something precious when you've caught all eight," She vowed.

Usagi nodded and smiled brightly at the lady. Usagi noticed one of the birds was beside a fence to the left of the well and curious she went to retrieve it. Usagi bent down to pick up the bird when she heard another one squawking. She looked around startled and saw yet another cuckoo on the other side of the wooden fence. She lifted the first above her head and looked around.

"Maybe if I jump off that fence beside the windmill," She pondered out loud. She picked up the cuckoo and rushed up the stair and hopped onto the fence. 

The bird grew violent in her hands its flapping getting stronger and stronger. Usagi noticed only one corner where she could even think about making it. She took a deep breath and holding the cuckoo tightly jumped.

The bird flapped it's wings as hard as it could and managed to help Usagi sail through the air to the corner she had been aiming for. Usagi noticed a that there appeared to be a ladder where the other cuckoo was at so she threw the first over the small fence and watched it fly to the ground and fluff out it's feathers in agitation. "Gomen!" She called before racing to get the next bird.

Usagi skid to a stop as she noticed a hole in the ground. The cuckoo was on the other side of the hole looking over at her. Usagi growled at the bird and jumped. Usagi made the mistake of looking downwards and she screamed as she plummeted into darkness. 

Instead of becoming a pancake on the ground she was floating in the air held by a golden light. She looked down and realized she was stepping on something so bright she had to look away. She stepped off of the bright pedestal and a butterfly flew away from in front of her. Usagi giggled softly and noticed a small pond. She crouched down and watched fascinated as a small fish swam oblivious to her presence. "What a neat little place," Usagi said in awe as she looked around. She noticed some grass nearby and pulled at it. She screamed as three little bugs appeared. 

Usagi screamed as the little creatures scrambled around one crawling over her boot. With one last scream she whirled and ran back to the golden light. As soon as her foot hit the pedestal she felt herself be lifted in the air and she jumped out of the hole to land beside a startled cuckoo. Usagi grinned and picked the creature up ignoring it's protests.

Usagi raced around the hole and up a small flight of stairs to where she arrived with the first cuckoo. She threw the second over the fence and started to go over the fence herself when she noticed another cuckoo on her side of the fence just to her left and it appeared to be teasing the first two. With a sigh she raced back down the steps. She grabbed a hold of the offending bird with a firm grip and she heard an odd clucking above her head. Startled she looked up to see another cuckoo on top of the hill where the ladder was next to. She glared at it. 

"Just wait and see! I'm going to get you next!" She promised shaking the cuckoo in her hands at it. 

The cuckoo above her just clucked once and ruffled it's feathers settling into a deep sleep. Usagi glared at it a moment longer and once again climbed the stairs. This time when she threw the bird over it almost flew into the well. "AAH!" Usagi yelped in horror as it appeared the bird would drop into the dark pit. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as the bird flapped it's wings once and sailed over the well.

Usagi whirled and for the final time raced down the stairs. She looked up at the fence and with a small sigh climbed it. She picked up the sleeping cuckoo and traveled around the back of the windmill until she realized she was just in front of the cuckoo pen. With a grin she held the cuckoo in the air and jumped off the two story edge. Usagi giggled as she and the outraged bird sailed into the cuckoo cage. She hopped out and proceeded to round up the remaining three birds who appeared to be enjoying their freedom a little too much. She turned to the lady who was smiling happily.

"Only four more left," She announced.

Usagi nodded and remembered seeing one of the birds near the entrance to the town. So she jogged back to the exact spot. She picked up the cuckoo and noticed another one just above where she was able to jump to. She scowled for a moment then noticed a ledge near were a building was being constructed. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! That's where the shooting gallery is in seven years!" She announced with a smile. Clutching the cuckoo tightly she raced up the stairs and jumped off the platform landing beside another startled cuckoo. She picked it up underneath her other arm and hopped down from her perch. She ran back to the pen and threw in the two troublemakers. 

Usagi leaned over and held her knees as she struggled to breathe. "Baka birds," She whispered brokenly. "Why did Link want me to help this lady again?" She wondered letting her eyes travel to the well. 

"Only two left!" Called the lady. "Please help me find my cuckoos!"

Usagi sighed and at a slower pace then before walked back towards the front of the village. An odd sound similar to clucking was coming from a crate but Usagi decided to ignore it for now and climbed up the stairs. 

"Maybe one of those crazy birds are up here," She mused out loud. Sighing she climbed the rest of the way towards what she remembered to be the bazaar. She stopped startled as she saw a cuckoo hopping around a soldier wearing a bright yellow mask that appeared to be shaped like a fox's head. 

"Hello, you must be a friend of Mr. Hero's," The soldier announced with a smile.

Usagi looked up her face scrunched in confusion for a moment. "You mean Link?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes, that fine boy went to town and got this kee... something or other mask for me so I could give it to my little boy. He loves this little creature. Keaton! That's the name!"

Usagi giggled at the man before picking up the wandering cuckoo. "I have to go now," She announced before running off the valuable bird in her hands. 

Usagi reached the stairs and started her walk down when she tripped and fell. The cuckoo flew out of her arms and landed on the crate below. Usagi meanwhile was falling heads over heels down the stairs. With a last whimper she crashed into the crate revealing the final cuckoo. Usagi groaned in pain and picked up the feathered creatures and hobbled back to the cuckoo pen. With a sigh of weariness she flung the birds back into the pen and turned to the lady who was smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much! You dear, sweet, girl. Take this," She announced handing over a purple rupee. Usagi blinked as she took the item. 

"Wow, Usagi I didn't think you would get all of the cuckoos that fast," Link announced from behind her. Usagi pivoted on her heel and with a cry of delight tackled Link in a hug.

"Link! You're alright!" She squealed hugging him tightly.

Link blinked and looked down at her hiding his expression of discomfort. With a small shrug he hugged Usagi back and stared at her startled as she pushed the purple rupee into his hands. 

"Here you go, Link. Did you get what you needed down there?" She asked her eyes wide with apprehension.

Link nodded and pulled out what appeared to be a mirror. "It's called the 'Lens of Truth' I can see all of the super natural with it. I also can see hidden treasure chests, demons and traps," He announced with a proud smile.

Usagi giggled and hugged him a final time before stepping away. "Now what?" She asked.

Link looked over at her and put the 'Lens of Truth' away. "Now we go back to the Temple of Time and become adults again so we can play the Nocturne of Shadow," He explained. 

Usagi nodded and looked Link's arm with hers as he pulled out his ocarina. He put the instrument to his lips and he played the song Usagi was beginning to know so well. With a golden flash the two vanished back into the Temple of Time. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Shadow Temple Abduction

Untitled Document

Authors note: Amichi doesn't appear in the game she's just a character I created.   
Chapter Twelve: Shadow Temple Abduction 

Usagi and Link appeared in the temple with Navi hovering slightly overhead. 'It's almost time for me to put my plan into action,' she thought with a touch of sadness as she looked down at the girl. The tiny fairy shook her head, 'It doesn't matter what I think of the girl. The only thing that matters is that Gannondorf doesn't find out that Link holds one of the triforces.'

Usagi grinned in delight as she turned towards Link. "I was actually flying Link! That cuckoo lifted me into the air and it was so incredible!"

Link smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Usagi."

Usagi rushed into the other room her eyes locked on the sword. "Ready to return to normal?" Link asked from behind her.

Usagi whirled and nodded. "You do look kawaii as a kid though," She observed with a giggle.

Link looped her arm in his and with one movement pulled out the sword of time. Blue light sparkled around the two and as it vanished Link stood with his arms around a smiling Usagi. Usagi pushed herself up on her tiptoes and gently kissed Link's cheek. "Lets go save Hyrule," She encouraged. Link chuckled and smiling pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

**

Gannondorf frowned at the person in front of him. "You say a mysterious girl was with the Hero of Time?"

The faceless minion nodded, "Yes, and one of them controls a triforce. I can feel it."

Gannondor smiled, "Is that so. Then I want you to get the girl and bring her here. Even if she's not the one with the Triforce of Courage I know that the boy will come to save her." 

Gannondorf watched his loyal minion leave and leaned back against his chair. "Soon all three triforces will be in my grasp. Then this world shall be mine," He whispered his hand clenching into a fist. A golden triangle was in his grasp and it pulsated with power as he laughed.

**

Usagi laughed and twirled around in a circle. She looked up at Link her eyes dancing. "Where do we go now Link?"

Link smiled at her his eyes showing a faint trace of worry. "Usagi, I don't think you should come with me into this temple. It will be very dangerous and I'm worried what could happen to you."

Usagi smiled at Link. "We're in this together now Link. Just play the song," She encouraged.

Link sighed and with a nod he gently played the 'Nocturne of Shadow' and Usagi shivered as the creepy music gave her goose bumps. She closed her eyes and held onto Link as they vanished. 

A lone gerudo stood looking down from her perch as she watched Link and Usagi appear. 'There's the girl Master Gannondorf wants,' she thought to herself. She smiled as she realized the girl was terrified.

Usagi looked around her eyes wide, "What? Link! We're in a graveyard!" She howled.

Link nodded, "I know, Usagi but it will be even worse in the temple. Are you positive you want to stay here? You could use your ocarina to go back to the Temple of Time for now if you like."

Usagi frowned and nibbled her lip in indecision. "But, Link you could get hurt. I don't think I could stand it if something happened to you."

Navi's eyes studied the two closely. "Usagi, I really think it would be safer for you if you go back to the Temple of Time."

Usagi frowned and shook her head, "No, I'm staying with you, Link."

Link smiled at her and gently took her hand, "Let's go then," He encouraged. Usagi nodded her eyes twinkling with triumph as she followed Link into the dark abyss.

Link pulled out what looked to be a mirror and he carefully turned around in a circle as he stared at it. "What's that Link?" Usagi asked puzzled.

Link grinned, "It's called the Lens of Truth. With it I can see things not visible to the eye."

Usagi nodded and looked around. "Link, there really doesn't seem anyplace to go in here," She observed.

Link noticed some unlit torches around the room and he nodded as he realized what needed to be done. "Usagi, get near the entrance," He commanded as he put away the Lens of Truth." Usagi nodded mutely and obeyed.

Link went into the center of the room and with great concentration made a series of complex movements with his hands, "Dins Fire!" He commanded. Red hot fire appeared in a dome around him and all the torches were lit at once.

Link got to his feet and noticed steel bars travel upwards revealing a door. "Ready?" He asked Usagi. She nodded and followed him as he opened the door.

Link looked around the four walled room and pulled out his Lens of Truth once again. He easily found the door and glanced sideways at Usagi. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he saw her staring up at a giant stone bird statue her eyes wide in awe. "Usagi, you stay here I'm going into this room over here. I'll come back for you once I'm sure it's safe."

"What room?" She asked.

Link chuckled and pointed to what appeared to be a solid wall. "Watch," He commanded with a grin. With one last wink at her he vanished completely into the wall. Usagi's jaw dropped and she hurried to the wall only to confront a solid wall. She leaned her head against the wall and she winced as she heard sounds of fighting.

Usagi gasped and took a step backwards colliding into a body. She turned startled and saw a woman with bright red hair, dark sun-tanned skin and piercing green eyes. Her mouth was covered with a purple scarf with matching baggy pants and tanktop. Her eyes glittered with malice as she smiled at Usagi. "Who are you?" She asked as she pulled her scythe like weapon into view.

Usagi took a step backwards her eyes wide, "My name is Usagi. who are you and what do you want?"

The gerudo woman smiled, "All you need to know is that I'm here to take you to Master Gannondorf," She informed Usagi as she lunged at her.

Usagi screamed as the sharp blade whistled through the air and she jerked away at the last moment. "Link!" she howled.

Link pulled his sword away from the dead zombie and watched as a chest materialized into view. Just as he was about to open it however he heard Usagi's scream. "Usagi!" He gasped.

Navi flew in front of him, "Link, you have to open the chest first! She was the one that had to come here she's probably terrified of a spider. Just open the chest first!" Navi ordered her voice uncharacteristically harsh.

Link stared at the fairy startled and gave the door one glance before he hurriedly unlatched the chest. His eyes widened as he pulled out the legendary Hover Boots from their hiding spot. "Wow," He whispered in awe before picking them up and lunging for the door.

Usagi winced and fell heavily to the ground. The gerudo grinned at Usagi. "You're a fool if you think that boy is going to help you. He has to follow his mission and has no time for you," She said with a cruel smile. She lunged at Usagi again and smiled as her staff effictively sliced into Usagi's shoulder. She began to laugh as Usagi howled in pain.

Link jerked the door open and stared in shock at the strange woman who had her weapon deep into Usagi's shoulder. "Leave her alone!" He demanded pulling out his sword.

The gerudo woman turned startled a frown on her lips, "You weren't supposed to be finished so early."

Link glanced at Navi, "What's her weakness?" He asked.

Navi realized that Gannondorf must have felt the power of the Triforce and thought it had come from Usagi. 'I'm sorry, Link,' she thought. "I don't know," She told Link.

Link frowned, "It doesn't matter I'm not going to let her hurt Usagi any more!"

Usagi whimpered and mangaed to get away from the cutting blade. "She's strong, Link," She warned pressing her arm against her shoulder and whimpering.

Link nodded, "Don't worry, Usagi," He whispered softly.

Link was slowly being driven backwards by the gerudo's superior fighting skills and he gasped as her weapon came down hard towards his head. He barely manged to get his shield up in time. 

"Not bad," She mused before lifting her weapon and dropping to the ground. She thrust the blade towards Link's chest and he grunted in effort as he sprang backwards.

"Please stop!" Usagi begged.

The gerudo woman stepped away from Link and smiled, "You agree to come peacefully then?" She asked.

Usagi gazed sadly at Link whose back was against the wall. "Yes, just please leave him alone."

The gerudo warrior stepped away from Link and roughly grabbed Usagi's shoulder making the girl cry out. "So long, Link," She scoffed before dragging Usagi out of the room.

Link stared blankly at the spot where Usagi had stood. "Usagi?" He whispered in shock. His eyes roved upwards to Navi and he noticed the tiny fairy looking away. "Navi, we have to rescue her!"

Navi shook her head, "No, Link." She responded.

Link stared at her puzzled, "But, Navi I can't just let whoever that was take Usagi! I have to save her!"

Navi again shook her head, "Your mission is to save Hyrule not to save that girl."

Link's eyes widened. "Navi, how can you be so cruel?" He asked.

Navi fluttered in front of him staring deep into his eyes. "Link, listen to me. We had to let that Gerudo warrior take Usagi. Gannondorf believes she has the Triforce."

"Triforce?" Link interrupted.

Navi scowled, "Yes, the Triforce of Courage is in you, Link. Gannondorf thinks Usagi has it and as long as he does your free to find the medallions and free the sages."

Link took a step backward a hard glint appearing in his usually gentle eyes. "You knew how to defeat that Gerudo woman didn't you, Navi?" He asked.

Navi nodded, "Yes, Link. Now's not the time to think of that right now though. We have to find the rest of the sages and temple medallions. Gannondorf won't kill Usagi, that I promise you." She avoided his eyes as she said the last sentence.

**

The gerudo woman roughly shoved Usagi in front of her. "Who are you?" Usagi whimpered.

The woman paused her green eyes glowing, "Do you really want to know?" She demanded.

Usagi nodded. The woman stood to her full height then bowed slightly, "I am Amichi and Master Gannondorf's finest warrior. Your friend was a fool to think he would beat me."

Usagi winced, "Amichi, why are you doing this? Why are you kidnapping me?"

Amichi smiled, "Master Gannondorf felt the power of a triforce and ordered me to find you."

Usagi felt her eyelids starting to fall and she stared at the other woman in shock, "What did you do to me?" She whimpered.

Amichi smirked, "My blade was laced with paralysis powder with a touch of sleeping powder mixed in. No outsider should know where the Castle is," were the last words Usagi heard before she slumped immobile and unconcious to the ground.

Amichi smiled and easily picked up her new burden. She made positive she had a good grip before she ran through the countryside and towards her goal.

**

Rei jerked alert out of her bed her eyes wide. "Oh no, Usagi." She whispered horrified.

**

Mamoru ripped the covers off of his body and strode to his balcony for fresh air. His dream continued to pester him however and he growled in annoyance, "If she would have stayed where she belonged she wouldn't be in that mess."

**

Luna watched as Minako darted out of her bed. "Luna, Artemis, something happened to Usagi," she hissed. Both cats were instantly alert as Minako told them about her dream.

**

Amichi walked by Hyrule's market zombies with ease. The tortured souls would not even think of laying a hand on her. Amichi followed the path to the castle and came to a very wide chasm. "Master Gannondorf, I've brought the girl," she spoke outloud. She watched with a slight smirk as a bridge constructed of bones appeared in front of her feet. With a toss of her hair she started across.

**

Ami answered her beeping communicator as she shivered from her dream. "Rei? What's wrong?" She asked.

Rei's eyes were serious as she stared at the young genius, "Ami, something has happened to Usagi. All of us have had the same dream of that Amichi character kidnapping her."

Ami nodded and sighed, "I'll be over right away, Rei." She whispered as she pulled out her transformation wand.

**

Amichi unceremoniously dumped Usagi's body infront of Gannondorf. "Here she is Master."

Gannondorf nodded, "You didn't kill her did you?" He roared his red hair twinkling in the dim light and resembling flames. 

Amichi flinched, "No, master. She's merely unconcious. That boy was a worthy challenge but still no match for me."

Gannondorf waved her away with his hand, "Keep your eye on him. I'll see to our guest," He instructed. Amichi nodded and bowed low before sprinting away.

Ganondorf watched with amusement as Usagi slowly opened her eyes and noticed him. She attempted to get away but the paralysis powder was still affecting her system. Ganondorf lifted her head and stared into her frightened blue eyes, "Are you one of the triforce holders?" He demanded.

Usagi struggled to shake her head but soon found it impossible. Ganondorf smirked, "It appears Amichi was too liberal with that powder. Fine then blink once for yes and twice for no," He commanded.

Usagi blinked twice. Ganondorf scowled, "You hold neither the Triforce of Courage OR the Triforce of Wisdom?" He demanded.

Usagi was able to slink backwards as the powder's effects gradually faded. "No, I don't know what your talking about," She whimpered.

"How dare you lie to me!" Ganondorf roared and pulled his hand back before slapping her. Usagi's body was thrown to the ground with the impact and her head bounced off the smooth concrete.

Gannondorf glared at the girl at his feet. "One of the Triforces was seen around you and that boy seven years ago!"

Usagi whimpered and felt as if his voice was ten times what it should have been. She weakly placed her hands over her ears and stared up at Gannondorf fearfully. "I... I've never heard of anything called a triforce." She defended herself.

Ganondorf's eyes flickered. "You've never seen anything like this?" He demanded bringing up his right fist and displaying a golden triangle.

Usagi gasped startled, "That looks kind of like my necklace," She admitted. She cried out startled as Gannondorf grabbed a fistful of her tunic and lifted her off the ground with one hand. His other hand shot and and easily ripped her necklace off.

"No!" Usagi cried seeing the golden chain fall towards the ground twisting and twirling in the air. Ganondorf dropped Usagi and grabbed the small item. He glared at Usagi as he saw the triforce symbol in the necklace. 

"You do know what the triforce is!"

Usagi curled up into a ball and hugging her knees began to sob. "You'll pay for lying to me," Gannondorf vowed as he slowly advanced towards her his eyes filled with promises of pain.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Chibiusa's Secret

Untitled Document

Chapter Thirteen: Chibiusa's Secret   
Usagi struggled but she couldn't break out of his grasp. "Please, I didn't know what it was called let go."

His scowl turned into a smile and one of his nails carressed her cheek leaving a thin crimson trail. "Fragile creature. So the Hero of Time's weakness is you... Why? What makes you so special to that boy?"

Usagi lowered her eyes, "Leave Link alone."

"So his name is Link. Thank you for that information. You still haven't answered if YOU are a triforce holder."

Usagi again struggled in his grasp but this time he didn't try to stop her he merely threw her against the wall hard. She felt her head slam into the stone and she again whimpered in pain. She timidly reached one hand behind her and felt the slight stickiness of blood. She stared at Gannondorf and was horrified to see there were three of him. She blinked hard once and it returned to only one. 

"Well, girl are you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me! You were seen to have an incredible power and what else can it be BUT one of the triforces?"

Usagi whimpered as he again stood over her. "I have many ways of making you talk so you better tell now while I'm being nice."

Usagi closed her eyes to stop her tears. She knew her power came from the Ginzuishou but she couldn't let such a cruel and heartless person have it or Link. "I don't know, it's not a triforce though."

Gannondorf picked her up once again by her tunic but her body lay limp in his grasp. She was too weak to even glare at him. "It's either you or the boy. Now give me your triforce or I'll kill him."

Usagi's eyes widened in horror and with the last bit of her strength she raised her head, "IIE! It's not him!"

"So it is you?"

"Iie, it's neither of us. Neither of us have the triforce."

"Foolish girl. Do you really think I believe you?" He smiled at her bringing her close until his face was inches from hers his eyes staring into hers. "Do you know how much pain and torture your body can handle without dying?" He didn't wait for her answer, "You'd be shocked. Answer me now or you'll find out."

Usagi closed her eyes and let her head fall, "I don't have it," she whispered. She felt something slam into her cheek and then she welcomed the mind numbing blackness.

**

Link stepped out of the Temple ignoring the fairy that hovered after him. "Link?"

"Shut up, Navi."

Navi winced. Link had never talked to anyone like that. "Link, I had to do it. You would have been the one captured if I hadn't."

Link turned his eyes narrowed in hatred, "I don't care, Navi. You not only lied to me you let Usagi get captured and I don't believe you when you say they won't hurt her."

"You're right."

Link looked up eyes hardening as he saw Amichi. "What do YOU want?"

She smiled, "Just wanted to inform you that your little girlfriend met master Gannondorf. If you come with me you could probably still save her."

Link started to go towards the woman when Navi flew in front of him. Without thinking he backslapped the fairy and sent her flying. "You'll take me to Usagi?"

"Of course. One of you holds the triforce. We get it, we let you go."

Link nodded, "Then I'll go-"

His words were cut off as a deku nut slammed into the ground and he felt himself in the arms of Sheik. He glanced up and saw that the boy wasn't pleased. Before Amichi had realized what had happened Link and Sheik were gone.

Link stared at Sheik for a long moment, "Why? Why won't you go let me rescue her?"

"Your mission Hero of Time is to find and awaken the rest of the sages. I can't let you risk it all for that girl. I swear Gannondorf won't kill her."

"But he'll hurt her..."

"Listen, Link. Don't give up now. You have one temple left."

"I do? But then I'm missing a sage..."

"No, you're not. I'm that sage but I can't show my true self or power until that time."

"You're a sage?"

"SHH!"

"One temple?"

"Hai, it's in the desert. You'll have to go to the gerudo fortress."

"Gerudo... isn't that what Amichi was? Will I find Usagi there???"

"Iie, she's at the castle. You can't go there until you find all of the sages the they'll create a bridge for you."

"But, Usagi needs me, Sheik."

"The whole world needs you, Link."

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell as soon as you find the next to last sage."

Link turned his face away his eyes darkening. "Fine, but what is this last temple called?"

"The spirit temple."

"Are you going to give me the song to get to it?"

"No."

Link's eyes narrowed, "If I find her hurt in any way I'll hold you responsible."

Sheik looked away his red eyes falling, "Gomen, Link if there was a way I could help you I would. If Gannondorf finds out who I am this world and her's would be doomed."

Link sighed and pulled out his ocarina. 'Gomen, Usagi-chan. I'll save you I promise but first I have to find the last sage. Hang on...'

**

Rei looked into the fire her dark eyes reflecting the flames. "Usagi is in danger."

Ami frowned as her computer began to beep rapidly. She opened it and her eyes widened, "No... Usagi-chan's hurt?" She stared at the tiny figures and shook her head. "It's impossible. Link promised to take care of her. It must be a malfunction with this computer trying to give me data from the other world..."

"Ami-chan?"

Ami looked up, "Hai?"

Makoto sadly shook her head, "Ami, everyone had that dream about Amichi. Usagi is in danger we have to find her and-" an ear splitting wail interrupted her and she turned startled to see Chibiusa crying. "Nani? Daijobu ka?"

Chibiusa shook her head, "IIE! Look!" She thrust her hand into Makoto's vision and Makoto gasped. She could see straight through the girl's hand. "I'm fading..."

Makoto glanced at Ami who already had her computer out and was doing computations. "I'm not sure what it is. Chibiusa-chan what's happening to you?"

Chibiusa raised tear filled red eyes. "It's because I'm not from around here. I'm..." she gazed up at the sky, "Gomen, Puu... I'm from the future," she announced.

Ami's computer fell from her frozen fingers and only Makoto's quick grab saved the fragile device. "Future? Then you're saying since Usagi's disappearance and your vanishing that you're somehow related to her?"

Chibiusa looked away. "Hai..."

"How can that be. The only way that could possible effect you is if you're a descendant of hers."

Chibiusa nodded. "Hai."

**

Usagi woke up screaming. Blood trickled down her cheeks mingling with her tears. Her frightened eyes were pinned to Gannondorf. He hadn't been lying to her when he mentioned she would be shocked for that's exactly how he had awoken her. The pain stopped and she breathed heavily ignoring his prescense."

"Ready to talk?"

Usagi slowly lifted her head resolve shining in her blue eyes. "You should just kill me now. I won't ever tell you what you want to hear."

Gannondorf merely smiled at her re-starting the agonizing shocks that shook her body. "I won't kill you. That boy would give up the Triforce quite easily if he could see you now.

Usagi glared at him as the screams still erupted from her throat. With effort she clenched her jaw swallowing the howls of despair. "I'll never let you win no matter what you try. I won't let you hurt Link!"

Gannondorf smirked, "I won't if you start telling the truth."

Usagi felt the electricity stop racing through her body and felt herself go limp. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment as she contemplated her decision. "You promise not to hurt Link in any way?" She finally whispered in a voice barely audible.

Gannondorf inwardly smiled. All three triforces would soon be his. "Of course."

Usagi wearily lifted her head. "I don't have a triforce and neither does Link."

Gannondorf's fist plowed into Usagi's unguarded stomach and she gasped in complete pain. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!" Gannondorf screamed losing his temper.

Usagi smiled faintly ignoring the blood both caked and fresh on her face. "Just give up. You can't make me tell and I won't."

Gannondorf turned away, "Time's up. He won't know if you're alive or not and by the time he realizes it I'll have his triforce."

"NOO!" Usagi screamed struggling against the chains that bound her. She didn't care about her own life but she knew Link would give up if he thought it would save her. Her crescent moon glowed visible on her forehead as she screamed in rage. The Ginzuishou appeared in a silver flash and Gannondorf stared at it almost confused. He had been expecting the triforce not some crystal.

Usagi shook her head in denial. The Ginzuishou had responded to her distress and had appeared. She slowly started to reach out to it when Gannondorf grabbed the gem. She stared at him confused as she realized it wasn't hurting him in any way at all. A shiver ran through her and she let her head slump in defeat. With the Ginzuishou he'd be unstoppable.

Gannondorf glanced at his prisoner and saw her softly sobbing. The crystal in his hands must have been more important then he had initially thought. He smirked, "The game is over girl. Now this world will belong to me and I will get all three triforces just wait and see." Usagi ignored him and continued to silently weep.

**

Link looked up from his battle with a gerudo guard. He had been saving the last carpenter when he had felt a sudden stabbing pain lance through his hand making it glow a golden color. His eyes traveled to the symbol of the triforce glowing and he and the gerudo stared at it in awe. Link shook himself out of his trance and attacked with a new vigor. 

**

Ami studied the girl for another long moment. "Are you her grandaughter?"

"Iie, Small Lady is Princess Serenity's daughter."

Ami turned startled and saw a woman with dark green hair and solemn maroon eyes. "Who.. who are you?"

The woman bowed slightly her clothes changing from a simple pantsuit to a fuku. "My name is Sailor Pluto."

"PUU!" Chibiusa yelled throwing herself at the woman's legs. "I'm scared..."

Sailor Pluto gently ran a hand over Chibiusa's hair. "Don't worry, Small Lady. I'm here now." Her eyes flickered up to Ami's questioning ones. "Chibiusa is Usagi's future daughter."

Ami's eyes widened, "Does that mean Usagi is hurt is that why she's vanishing?"

Pluto shook her head, "No, Usagi's possible future changed."

Makoto nodded in sudden realization, "Link..."

Sailor Pluto nodded, "There are two possible futures from this point. We can either go and bring the Princess back and repair her original one or we can leave her there completely altering the future."

Chibiusa sniffled her red eyes full of tears. "Puu, I want Mommy..."

Sailor Pluto looked away from the child. "Gomen, Small Lady."

Chibiusa realized she was fading more and reached out to Pluto. "IIE! I don't wanna go! Puu! HELP ME!"

Sailor Pluto had her head bowed silent tears on her cheeks. She knew there was nothing she could do for the child no matter how much she wanted to save her. "Gomen," she whispered once more as she felt the girl completly fade.

Ami and Makoto stared at each other in a state of shock. "She's gone..."

Ami nodded in agreement and let her eyes drift to Pluto. "Is she gone forever?"

Pluto shook her head, "Iie, if we bring the Princess back to this world Small Lady will return."

Makoto shook her head, "Pluto, what you're asking us is a tough decision. How much time do we have before her disappearance becomes permenant?"

Pluto looked away with a sigh. If it isn't resolved by tomorrow night at this time then Chibiusa's entire timeline will be erased."

Mamoru stepped forward out of the shadows. "That settles it then. We have to go get Usagi back. The future depends on her."

**

Usagi stared bleakly at the taunting face of Gannondorf. The Ginzuishou was shining in his grasp and she knew her time was running out. "You can't control the full power of the Ginzuishou."

"Gin... what?"

"The Ginzuishou only gives it full power to one of Lunarian blood."

Gannondorf turned, "What is all of this nonsense you're rattling on about? Are you trying to tell me you're the only one that can harness the full power of this gem?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai. Let me go and forget about Link and I'll serve you."

Gannondorf shook his head, "Do you take me as that much of an idiot?" He threw the Ginzuishou at Usagi and was slightly disturbed instead of it pelting her it hovered in the air. 

Usagi smiled and lifted her hands a blinding golden light coming from her forehead as her fingers grazed the holy jewel. She felt her clothes change to that of Princess Serenity but she was beyond caring. She lifted tired eyes to Gannondorf, "I won't let you win so easily. You were a fool to think I'd just let you use me for bait to hurt Link." Her blue eyes hardened in hate. "I'll make you pay."

**

Link shook his head in disbelief and anger. "NO! It can't be over yet... There has to be a way in that's not blocked. Sheik, where are you when I need you?" He turned to see if he had missed something when a small hole caught his eyes. "I can't fit through there now but if I'm a kid..." He sighed and lowered his head, "Gomen, Usagi-chan, just hold on a little longer."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Sheik Unmasked

Untitled Document

Authors Notes: Warning there is a pretty major spoiler in this chapter revealing who Sheik really is though it's not the EXACT way it was revealed in the game As you can probably tell things are starting to wind down to a close.   
***

Chapter Fourteen: Sheik Unmasked

Gannondorf raised an eyebrow; "You really think you can defeat me with that?" 

Princess Serenity stared at him for a long moment, "Maybe not but I will give Link victory by at least weakening you. I won't let you win I won't!" She closed her eyes freely letting the power flow through her, "GINZUISHOU!" she screamed. The chains around her shattered and Serenity floated to the ground and calmly opened her eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Gannondorf threw the end of his cape behind his shoulders and smirked, "You won't win."

"I don't have to. Link will destroy you when he comes"

"You have a lot of faith in that boy."

"He can do it," she replied as she slowly lifted her hands into the air the crystal hovering between her palms, "O-negai, Ginzuishou, help me defeat him," she chanted.

Gannondorf watched amused for a moment an arrogant smirk coming to his lips, "You have no idea who I really am do you, girl?"

For a moment a flash of panic crossed through Serenity's expressive eyes. "What are you talking about?" She demanded lowering the Ginzuishou slightly.

"I have the triforce of power and you don't stand a chance."

"I don't care I won't let you hurt him."

"You're a fool," he sneered as he flexed his hand. Instantly he was surrounded by a golden glow and the Moon Princess was forced to take a step backwards by the sheer brightness. "If you want to live thorough this give up now," he ordered.

Serenity shook her head, "I'll never give up on Link. He'll make it through I know he will."

Gannondorf smirked, "You have too much faith in that boy. I'll make you regret you ever met him."

The Princess merely shook her head, "That's not possible I care for Link with all of my heart. Nothing you can do to me can make me regret meeting him."

Gannondorf let his power fade and smirked, "You're amusing. I think I'll keep you around a little while longer." He gestured with his hand and a volley of arrows came from the second story and Serenity fell to the ground as they struck her. She instantly knew it was more of the same type of powder that Amichi had used on her.

"Link," she whispered before she fell to the ground motionless.

**

Link looked up from his fight with the twin witches. "Usagi" his eyes hardened and using his hook shot he launched himself through the air and faced the flying twins. 

As a fireball screamed towards him he readied his mirror shield and threw it towards the icy twin. 'I'm almost to you, Usagi. Just hang on'

**

Mamoru looked around his surroundings a sneer curling his lips, "Why is Usako staying here?" he asked as he noticed the broken bridge. 

Rei frowned, "Mamoru, you don't know how she feels towards Link She really loves him."

"We're here to get her back to her destiny, ne?" He retorted an eyebrow rose in inquiry. 

Minako shook her head, "Iie, we're just here to tell her what happened to Chibiusa. The decision will be hers. We're not going to force her, Mamoru-kun."

Makoto glanced side-ways at the blonde. The truth of the matter was that everyone else had decided to force Usagi back. They had unanimously decided to not inform Minako of this decision however. 

"I don't even know where to begin looking," Ami commented. "The mercury computer quit working here. I don't know why it can't pick up on Usagi's signal."

"Are you looking for that Usagi girl?" enquired a voice.

Rei looked up and stared at the strange woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amichi and I serve Gannondorf-sama. I also know where that Usagi girl is."

"You do?" Makoto asked confused.

Amichi nodded, "Of course. I was the one that took her there."

Minako began to pull out her henshin wand, "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's with Gannondorf-sama. If you wish I could arrange a visit for you" she trailed off as the sound of pounding hooves filled the air. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Give her back!" Link demanded flinging himself off of Epona. He pulled out his sword and attacked the Gerudo guard.

Amichi smirked, "You've gotten better," she observed with a smile. She pulled out her own weapon and retorted.

Link grunted as her blade sank into his shoulder for a moment. He pulled back and knelt down performing a series of hand gestures, "Nayru's Love!" he screamed.

Amichi stared at him startled for a moment, "Nani?" She demanded as she brought her blade at him. The weapon was torn out of her hands as it bounced off the force field on the furious Link. Before Amichi could fully react Link's blade had finished her off. 

Link watched her fall then turned to the startled group of people. "You're here." His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Minako smiled sweetly at him, "It's okay, Link. We just need to talk to Usagi about something. "

Link frowned, "You want to take her back don't you?" He asked his hands readjusting their grip on his weapon. 

"Hero of Time."

Link stopped and looked up, "Sheik?"

Sheik jumped down from the castle wall his eyes boring into Link's. "Link, it's time for me to reveal who I really am."

Link stared at him puzzled his anger slowly draining away. "Show... who you are?"

Sheik nodded and began to glow a soft purple color. When the light faded a gorgeous Princess stood. "It's been a long time since I've been able to look like this, Link. Thank you for all of your help."

"Z Zelda-hime," Link gasped as he stared at the Princess. "You were Sheik?"

She nodded and glanced at the castle her eyes shadowed with worry. "I'm sure Usagi is alright, Link. Follow me. I and the other sages will make a bridge for you to get to the castle to save her."

Link glanced at her, "Arigato," he whispered his eyes locked on the castle in the distance. He was determined to save her and nothing would stop him.

**

Usagi awoke feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach, "What did you do to me?" she whispered as her entire body shivered.

Gannondorf smirked, "I have to have a nice image to entice our guests."

"Nani?" She whispered.

He smiled at the Gerudo mage in front of him. "Is it ready?"

"Hai," responded the Gerudo. "Just start talking and it will appear in front of the one known as Link."

Gannondorf smirked, "Excellent Link, can you hear me?"

Link looked around confused. "What?" He whispered. He saw the King of Evil smirking from a few feet away and started to attack.

"Matte, Link," Zelda called.

Link paused and glanced back at her, "Demo"

"It's an illusion. It's not really him."

Link scowled and turned his attention back to the smirking figure. "He looks real"

Gannondorf chuckled, "Not very bright is he?" He asked his prisoner.

Usagi glared at him and led her head droop. She felt strange as if her blood was slowly freezing in her veins. "Leave him alone," she whispered.

Link's eyes widened as he saw the hazy image of Usagi chained up. "Usagi"

Mamoru scowled, "What is he doing with Usako?" He demanded.

Gannondorf turned towards Usagi and made a slight clucking noise before turning and slapping her. "You should know better by now not to speak unless I want to be amused," he scolded. 

Usagi ignored him her eyes barely staying open. 'What's wrong with me? I feel like falling asleep.' She forced her head to raise and she glared at Gannondorf, "Whatever you're trying to do to me won't work," she gasped. "GINZUISHOU!" 

Gannondorf stepped back as the crystal appeared and the crescent moon blazed to life on her forehead. It seemed in a mere instant the poison that had been ravaging her system was gone but with it was also what energy she had left. "Fool," he sneered as her head fell.

"USAGI!" Link screamed as he watched the scene.

Gannondorf chuckled and raised Usagi's chin with one fingernail letting the nail slice into her fragile flesh and a few drops of blood decorated his fingertip. "If you really want her, boy then give me the triforce."

"NO!" Zelda yelled shaking her head. 

Gannondorf began to laugh and a pink barrier surrounded Zelda. "Now I have two I'll be waiting, Link," he mocked as the Princess in her pink crystal prison vanished as the same time as the image of the triumphant King dissipated. 

"Zelda" Link's head bowed and his eyes filled with anger. "First Usagi and now her"

Navi flew out of his cap rim, "Link"

Link turned emotionless eyes to her. "What do you want, Navi?"

The tiny fairy turned her eyes towards the castle. "I I don't think Usagi is dead and Gannondorf can't win yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"It looks like she was just weakened. As for Gannondorf he needs all three triforces."

"Doesn't he have them?"

"Iie you have the last one, Link. The triforce of Courage is within you. "


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Bridge of Safety

Untitled Document

Chapter Fifteen: Bridge of Safety

Link stared at the fairy shocked, "I do?" 

Navi nodded, "Hai."

"How long have you known?"

Navi looked away, "Ever since you and Usagi were attacked while children. The light that came from your hand was the tri-forces power."

Link glared at her, "You knew all this time and yet you let her Just let her be taken!"

Navi straightened, "Stop it Link. My mission was to protect and guide you. Not some girl you picked up along the way."

Link glared at the fairy again and turned away. "I'm going to the castle." He paused and studied the senshi. "If all you really want to do is talk you can come with me. If not tell me now and I'll kill you where you stand."

Mamoru wisely didn't comment. '_You just lead me to my Usako and then we'll leave this pathetic world_' He repressed the urge to glare at Link and merely followed the slightly younger boy to wherever the castle was.

Link closed his eyes for a brief moment and fought tears. She had looked deadAfter she had screamed that strange word and that flash of light she had looked dead. Her head had slumped forward and from what he saw he couldn't see her breathe. '_Just a little bit longer_ _Don't give up, Usagi._'

**

Usagi frowned and rubbed at her eyes. She paused and looked around confused. The chains and shackles were gone. With a sense of fear she'd never show him she glanced around the room and found herself alone. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Link" she hugged herself and clutched at where her necklace was. A frown came to her lips as she realized it was gone.

"You're finally up, ne?"

Usagi looked up startled and saw a strange girl smiling at her from inside a pink crystal. "Who are you?"

The girl-woman inclined her head slightly, "My name is Zelda-hime Demo you know me as Sheik."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Demo demo demo you're not a guy," she gasped in realization. The full meaning behind all of this came to her and she closed her eyes for a moment. If Sheik wasn't a guy then it all made sense. "You you're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked softly.

Zelda jerked in surprise and lowered her eyes, "Is it really that obvious?"

Usagi fought to hide her tears. Of course it was! "I just realized some things you did as Sheik make more sense now that I know you're really a woman." She wisely omitted the word girl.

Zelda flushed and looked away, "I met him when I was a child I'm the cause of him going on the entire quest"

Usagi felt that the other hime wanted to add _and the reason he met you_. She leaned against her wall again and looked around, "Why am I unshackled?"

Zelda shrugged, "You were before I came in."

Usagi frowned, "How'd you get here anyway? You seemed untouchable as Sheik."

Zelda sighed, "When I became myself once again Gannondorf captured me. He wants all three triforces and the only one left is Links."

Usagi bit her lip, "We can't let Link try to rescue us then"

Zelda frowned, "Why? Do you doubt him?"

Usagi shook her head, "No of course not It's just I don't want him hurt."

"It's his destiny," Zelda replied.

Usagi frowned more, "No I won't believe that. There's no such thing as destiny. People are free to make their own choices."

Zelda frowned, "But if destiny isn't followed then others suffer. Can you really let others suffer and even die for the sake of one's happiness?"

Usagi closed her eyes and looked away. "If the person could truly be happy yes."

Zelda gasped, "That's horrible!"

Usagi only shrugged, "I've lived longer then you I know more about destiny then anyone I've escaped my own."

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Usagi. It was one thing to give her Link to a girl that was accompanying him on his travels but it was another thing all together for the girl to run away from destiny! It just proved that Link was meant to be hers and not this Usagi girls. "I'm sure you hurt a lot of people with your decision."

Usagi nodded, "Hai"

"So why'd you do it? You really thought your happiness was more important then everyone else's?"

Usagi shook her head in denial, "Iie I just didn't want to travel the road fate gave me."

Zelda gave a very unprincess like snort, "You're being selfish."

Usagi sighed, "I know"

"And yet you pertain in doing so? Why are you fighting destiny? Destiny is laid out for us to help us be the best possible people we can be."

Usagi turned away. She was already sick of this princess. "So people like Link risking their lives for hime's and such is perfectly acceptable?" she scoffed.

Zelda saw red. "I never said that!"

"You did so!" Usagi retorted whirling and glaring up at the beautiful ruler. "You said we all must follow destiny. According to you it's Link's destiny to fight and save you from you enemies! I won't allow you to use him like that!"

Gannondorf chuckled and both himes turned to face him similair glares in their eyes. "You're both very beautiful when you're angry," He commented with a smirk. "As you can see, Usagi I've released you from your bonds. You're free to go."

Usagi frowned. Something in his words wasn't quite right. "What about Link?"

Gannondorf smirked, "As soon as he hands the trifocre over to me then he to will be released. If he truly wants to be with you the easiest solution is to give in to me."

Usagi glared at him. She tried to summon the Ginzuishou but the gem wasn't responding. "Leave Link alone," she demanded as she took a step forward.

Gannondorf laughed and opened his palm showing a barely shining gem within, "Looking for this?"

Usagi's fist clenched and her head fell. With the Ginzuishou in his possession she was powerless. "Why can't you just leave Link alone?" she whispered softly.

Gannondorf slowly circled her as a shark circles its prey. "Why is he so obsessed with you? He barely batted an eye about the hime His full attention is only on rescuing you. Why are you so special to that boy?"

Usagi didn't answer as the thing's fingers glided over her smooth skin. "Let go of me," she finally whispered jerking back.

This however was a mistake as he grabbed her with his strong pointy fingernails digging into her skin. She gasped in pain but he seemed unaware of it. "You either stay still or I'll force you I will find out why that boy is so crazy over you. The Hero of Time is acting like a fool."

Usagi winced. She felt the change of mood. Those fingers were sinking into her skin and she could feel her flesh slowly breaking and tiny streams of blood started to flow from beneath his grasp. She struggled to break free and he backhanded her almost sending her into unconciousness. "Leave me alone," she whispered her vision hazy.

Gannondorf suddenly let go of her and Usagi's body started to fall without the support. She still felt to weak to try to save herself and braced herself for a fall. She was startled as arms grabbed her and she looked up. A strange glint appeared in Gannondorf's eyes and Usagi choked back a sob. This couldn't be happening

Gannondorf lifted a strand of her hair and studied it. "Tell me why he's doing all of this for you or I'll find out myself." He yanked and Usagi gasped in pain as he literally tore the hair out of her head. He smirked, "You know if I have to find out it will be quite painful."

Usagi swallowed her tears. She was positive that this monster wouldn't be able to understand the answer that Link loved her enough to do all of this. She shuddered and closed her eyes. Nothing she could say could rescue her. Her arms hugged herself tightly and she winced as Gannonodorf leaned closer and she could begin to feel his breath on her neck. The true pain was about to begin.

**

Link suddenly tensed as he was crossing the bridge. His eyes flew to the top of the tower and he clenched a fist. Usagi was feeling so much fear and there was the beginning tingle of pain. He wasn't sure how he was experiencing this but he had a feeling the sages had a hand in it. "Usagi"

Minako frowned, "What is it, Link?"

Link shook his head, "Somethings happening to her Gannondorf is doing something but I don't know what"

A flash of light appeared and Rauru appeared. "Congratulations for getting all the medallions, Hero of Time. We six will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Gannondorf dwells."

Link swallowed and nodded. The sage of time looked quite imposing and impressive. He held his breath as the sages formed and power flowed from them creating a multi-colored bridge. "Arigato," he whispered before he ran across it. He now had a way to save her Whatever Gannondorf was doing to her would be paid back ten-fold when he was done.  


  



	17. Chapter Sixteen: Enslaved

Chapter Sixteen: Enslaved  
  
Zelda watched emotionlessly as Gannondorf paused his torture of the girl as she lost consciousness once again. Within the last hour the girl had faded in and out of consciousness as the torture continued over and over again. Not once did she plead to be saved nor rescued. It truly shocked Zelda. 'Maybe she's right…'  
  
Gannondorf scowled as Usagi lay limp once again. "Pathetic," He sneered. Of course his means of torture had gotten worse and worse and the last one he had used involving a forceful kiss had been what had made her pass out. "Wake up," He demanded. He wasn't finished yet. Not finished by a long shot.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened and she glared at the evil ruler, "Do whatever you want with me but leave Link alone," she demanded.  
  
Gannondorf laughed and his sharp nail once again gently sliced her skin as he rubbed it down her cheek. "You'd give up everything for that boy?" He demanded with a faint frown. "Not even the other hime would do that."  
  
Usagi ignored him and turned her attention to the window where she could see a strange bridge. "Link… Don't come here," she whispered.  
  
A sharp slap brought her attention to the ruler beside her. "You really think he'll listen to you? Contrary to what you believe he thinks it's his duty to rescue you and that other princess. He'd do it even if it means his death. The fool."  
  
"If you harm him in anyway I'll kill you," Usagi whispered her eyes now pinned to the floor. "I swear it."  
  
Gannondorf laughed. "It doesn't matter… After he's dead I plan to keep you for entertainment for as long as you live… By then I'll be immortal and the world will be mine."  
  
**  
  
Link ignored the group following him as he jogged cautiously into the castle. Reacting quickly as he spied two beamos in the middle of the room he ran by and opened the next door.  
  
In the next room he bypassed the first door he saw and took the first one on his left. He heard a howl and instantly he was knocked over as a Wolfos attacked. He grunted softly as his body met the ground and using his shield slammed it into the beast's head stunning it as he got back to his feet.  
  
The beast stumbled back a step shaking it's head in pain. It growled deep in it's throat and Link stared calmly at it. The anger and rage he felt at Gannondorf for taking Usagi away from him flamed inside of him and taking out his sword he attacked in a fury. The wolf howled in pain but the outraged warrior ignored it as he ended it's life. He continued on not caring of his companions and only concerned about Usagi. The longer he took getting through all of this the more damage Gannondorf could do to her.  
  
**  
  
The senshi had watched Link run away puzzled. They stepped into a room and Mars screamed a warning as a blue beam passed by and a dark scorch appeared on the stone floor. "A laser of some sort," Sailor Mercury deduced.  
  
"How do we stop it?" Venus asked risking a glimpse and almost losing some hair.  
  
Sailor Jupiter frowned. "Link just raced on through… Can't we do the same?"  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded. "I think it's best if we do… We don't want to waste our energy." She cautioned. So agreed the group raced through the gauntlet where the two lasers operated one at a time. When everyone was to the other side they went through the door and noticed the empty room.  
  
Mamoru scowled, "Where did that boy go?" he demanded.  
  
Sailor Mercury scanned the rooms around her with a faint frown. "This way," She started but was interrupted by a screeching then a growl.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked glancing around.  
  
"Maybe we should stay together," Sailor Venus suggested as she frowned at the source of the noise. She had first hand experience with the creatures that lived in this world.  
  
Sailor Mars stared startled as a large wolf like creature appeared from seemingly nowhere. Beside it was a strange cross between a human and a skeleton. It had the limbs and body of a decaying human and a skeleton chest. She couldn't get a good enough look at it's head because a strange wooden mask had only three holes. Two for the eyes and one for the mouth that appeared to be filled with two rows of sharp bared teeth. If these two monsters weren't enough there were bats flying above them screeching loudly at being disturbed. "Minna," she whispered slowly motioning to the beasts. "We have trouble."  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury screamed a hand outstretched towards the creatures. The bats were knocked out of the sky and thrown to the floor where they lay in a puddle stunned.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" the condensed ball of lightning hit the bats perfectly and with a shriek they vanished.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen smirked at the lumbering creature coming towards him and looked up with a rose in hand. Right before he could throw it however he felt all of his muscles freeze in place. In seconds the creature had jumped on his back and was attempting to eat his hat to get to his head.  
  
The Wolfos circled Sailor Venus and growled again. She had attempted to attack it but it had dodged and leapt past her chain and towards her. Luckily she had jumped at the same moment and managed to land safely. However the wolf hadn't given up and was planning to strike again.  
  
**  
  
Link paused as he came to a place with four unlit torches on the ground. He spied another on a nearby ledge and took out his arrow. He chose a fire arrow and aiming carefully let go. The arrow sliced through that air and through the unlit torch setting it ablaze.  
  
He smiled and concentrated as he performed a powerful technique, "Din's Fire!" he screamed. Fire rose in a ball around him and all four torches were lit. A powerful grinding came from a door indicating he could now go through it.  
  
Link took a quick glance through the Len's of Truth to make sure that there weren't any monsters released before he cautiously walked through.  
  
In the next room he noticed giant fans and carefully put on his Hover Boots. He eyed the area and frowned faintly as he realized if he made a wrong step when the blades weren't moving he'd only have seconds to get to safety before his boots failed him.  
  
Taking a deep breath he ran to the first fan as it turned on and let himself be shoved off the platform and onto the air to collect a silver rupee. Knowing he had only a few seconds grace time with the boots he rushed back to the platform just as they were about to lost their power.  
  
Link took out his Len's of Truth and eyed his surroundings once more. Performing the same trick a few more times with various fans he cautiously entered the next room.  
  
A beamos in the center of the room attempted to fry him with it's laser and Link shrank back against the wall in thought. He noticed a bomb flower at his feet and thinking fast he picked it up and ran to the edge and threw it at the beamos before retreating back to the wall. An explosion rocked the area and he jumped to where the robot had been and collected the silver rupee there. "Just a little longer," He whispered before he used his longshot to get the last rupee in the room.  
  
**  
  
Venus screamed in pain as the Wolfos managed to bite her. Her attack seemed useless and her vision was getting fuzzy. "Love Chain!" She screamed again trying to catch the thing by its legs.  
  
Mars would have helped her companion but she was frozen from the same thing that had eaten most of Tuxedo Kamen's hat and was trying to work on his skull. "Minako," she managed to whisper.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" the area was filled with a fog of mist and the warriors who were frozen were finally released. Everyone except for Tuxedo Kamen however who still had the creature riding piggyback as it attempted to eat his brains.  
  
"Gross," Venus managed to shudder in disgust momentarily forgetting about the Wolfos. She slowly turned around just as the thing leapt and started to scream when a sword flashed and the wolf lay dead at her feet. She stared shocked at it for a moment and glanced warily up at the frowning Link.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he gave her a fairy before reluctantly going to help the masked man.  
  
The fairy hovered around the injured girl for a moment and she smiled in relief. "Arigato, Link."  
  
Link nodded in response and finished hacking the ReDead off of Tuxedo Kamen's shoulders. "Start helping or leave," Link demanded. "As it is of right now you're only slowing me down," he growled before stalking off to another door and vanishing within.  
  
**  
  
Usagi lay completely still. Her hate for the man not even a room away was consuming her. His plans sickened her and she only wished to be free with Link. She hated herself as her tears flowed down her cheeks. 'Forget about me, Link and get out of here,' she mentally pleaded as she saw Gannondorf laughing as he seemed to go around lighting candles and preparing for the hero's arrival.  
  
Gannondorf chuckled as the last candle was lit lighting up the eerie room. He moved Zelda into the center of the room still in her glass prison. He started to do the same with Usagi when an idea came to him. The best way of defeating the boy would be shocking him when he arrived. With the girl's help willing or not he'd be able to succeed. With a smile of pure malice he went to go get her to fulfill his plan.  
  
Usagi remained still as Gannondorf roughly grabbed her and dragged her back to his strange room. He shackled her legs to a piano bench and tied her down to it with chains. He took a seat beside her an angry glint in his eyes. "Play," he commanded.  
  
She shook her head. "No… Leave me alone," she demanded her eyes n arrowed fully revealing her hate for him. "Stay away from me and stay away from Link!"  
  
Gannondorf chuckled and the Ginzuishou appeared. "I've learned how to do some things with this gem of yours…" silver light surrounded Usagi and her vision got hazy. Streams of silver circled her fingers and staring blindly at the organ in front of her she began to play.  
  
Gannondorf smirked. The Ginzuishou was a powerful tool and with it he could control the girl at his side. He was just playing with the gem now but soon he'd have it figured out and the girl would do anything and everything he requested. A smirk grew on his lips and the trifoce of power lit up on his hand. The Ginzuishou responded in kind and the silvery threads turned invisible and Usagi's eyes gained that spark of life back but still she played. Gannondorf began to laugh. His experiment was going well.  
  
Zelda from inside her prison stared at the scene in horror. She had an idea of what the evil wizard would try to stop Link. Her eyes flicked to the door he would come through. Gannondorf had everything set up. Maybe… maybe she was wrong in her beliefs. Maybe it was wrong for Link to follow his destiny after all. There really wasn't anything in her visions that led her to believe he would make it through this. She clasped her hands together and began to pray. Not for her safety but for Link to get away while he still had the chance.  
  
**  
  
Link scowled. He had successfully broken the water barrier but… "Just stay out here," He snapped. The senshi and the man in the tux had constantly gotten in his way. They hadn't been any help at all. "Or just leave the castle altogether. You're no help at all."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen scowled. "I'm not leaving without seeing Usako."  
  
Link glared at him. "They stay out here and out of my way."  
  
Sailor Venus flushed slightly. "Gomen that we aren't any help… We'll stay out here and make sure nothing goes in after you."  
  
Link flashed her a smile of gratitude. "Thanks," he whispered before striding towards the spirit barrier. "You and the other senshi can try the other barriers if you want… Just keep him out of the rooms. He's useless." With a final glare at Tuxedo Kamen Link opened the door and entered to face his next challenge.  
  
Sailor Venus looked around and went to another door. "I'm taking this one…" The others joined her and everyone left Tuxedo Kamen by himself.  
  
**  
  
The organ became louder and as time went by Gannondorf gained more and more control of the girl at his side. In no time the chains were off and she was independently leaning on him as she played. Her blue eyes flashed as power surged around her and it was reflected in the sounds of her playing.  
  
Gannondorf laughed. Everything was set up. Everything was perfect. Everything down to the last detail had been taken care of. When the boy came in the girl wouldn't even pay attention to him. Zelda would be in her prison no doubt calling for him to rescue her. Gannondorf himself would be playing the organ in greeting. Soon the power of the gods would be his. He was so close to his goal. All that was left was to wait for the so called Hero of time to show up and begin the game. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Gannondorf's Trap

Notes: This and every other chapter written and to be written is dedicated to my very first fan, Kattie. Hopefully she stuck around these three years to find out how it all ends. Thanks for all your encouragement and help.

_Also since this is taking place towards the end of the game, its just going to be spoiler after spoiler from this point._

***

Chapter Seventeen: Gannondorf's Trap 

Link waited in the shadows until the senshi had traveled into the sun barrier's room. As soon as they all filed in he quickly picked up a giant stone pillar with his golden gauntlets and carefully dropped it in front of the entrance. He had cleared out most of the enemies in the room so they wouldn't be in too serious of danger. Besides it'd keep them busy while he focused on more important things.

Link quickly rushed upstairs and glanced upwards at the bats. He frowned and pulled out a few arrows. He wasn't going to let keeses stand in his way. He aimed his bow and quickly shot down two of the three menaces. With a loud shriek the remaining one flew downstairs and out of harm's way.

Navi fluttered behind Link with a frown. "Link…" she attempted once more to engage the boy in conversation.

Link didn't even acknowledge her as he climbed the stairs and opened the next door. He smirked as a Stalfos and Dynalfos attacked him. _'Are you watching, Gannondorf?_' He wondered as he easily cut the skeleton down within a few blows before turning to the reptile. _'This is what I'll do to you when I get there.'_

Navi quickly flew out of the way as a giant blue chest appeared almost squishing her. "Link, listen to me!" she objected flying into the boy's face. "I'm sorry that what I did caused her to be captured but you have to understand!"

Link pulled out the glittering boss key from the chest and glanced back at the fairy his eyes strangely icy. "Understand that you decided to trade her life in for mine?" he questioned. "That's not how things work, Navi. I'd never have done that to you."

Navi flinched as she realized he was telling the truth. "But the Great Deku told me to watch over you… If you had gotten caught Hyrule would be destroyed. You have to believe me, Link."

Link who was starting to climb the next set of stairs sighed. "You went too far, Navi… Usagi could be…" He trailed off his eyes closing to prevent tears from falling. Heroes didn't cry. "Anyway, we should hurry. I don't forgive you," he was quick to add. "But, I'll let you help since this is partly your fault." Navi nodded and flew up the stairs after Link as he entered yet another door.

**

"It's solid… I don't think that even any of our attacks can penetrate it," Mercury concluded as she twisted her earring and her visor vanished. "We're locked in here."

Tuxedo Kamen scowled. "First he steals Usako and now he's locked us in here to die?" He shook his head in disbelief. "If anything happens to Chibiusa…"

Sailor Venus glared darkly at him. "I think Usagi is more important in this case," she all but growled. She knew her fellow senshi had some sort of conspiracy going and she was going to figure out what. She didn't trust any of them at this point.

Tuxedo Kamen had the decency to look down in shame. She was right… His Usako was up above them somewhere possibly being killed. _'Maybe this is what the dream was trying to warn me from?_' he wondered with a sigh. _'Why did I ever let that stupid vision interfere with us?'_

Jupiter pounded on the stone and then pushed against it with all her might. "It won't budge..." She sighed and looked it over. "None of our attacks will work?"

Mercury shook her head again. "Its too thick… My ice wouldn't affect it, fire wouldn't do any damage, lightning wouldn't be any better than fire, and Mamoru-san's roses would only make small holes at a time. We're stuck."

"Wait," Mars interrupted as she glanced at the fuming blonde. "What about Minako's attack? Does she have a chance?"

Mercury's eyes widened at the idea and she quickly brought her visor back to life. "Maybe… It might work but she'd have to use a lot of power."

"No," she refused as she sat down on an empty chest. "I'm not helping you guys bring Usagi back… Just because Chibiusa is from the future we have to drag her back? How is that fair?"

Mars sighed. "We've explained this before, Minako… How is it fair to Chibiusa to not be born?"

Venus got to her feet and advanced on the raven-haired girl. "That's not the same! We didn't even know about Chibiusa until now and suddenly we have to make sure that Usagi follows that destiny?" She whirled on her heel and poked a finger in a startled Tuxedo Kamen's chest. "Besides if you want to go that river, then it's his fault for breaking up with her in the first place!"

"I think you mean road, Minako-chan," Mercury gently corrected.

Jupiter stared hard at the stone willing it to crack. "We shouldn't be fighting at all… The longer we're in here the longer that weirdo can hurt Usagi… We have to trust in Link. Usagi chose him…" She turned and glanced at the hopeful blonde. "I agree with Minako. Usagi has already given us her decision. Is it really right to come here just because of Chibiusa and make her feel horrible for being happy?"

**

Link easily dodged the two lumbering sets of metal as he attacked. He wasn't going to let a pile of junk keep him from his goal. He had made her wait long enough. He was going to end it.

He easily dispatched of the first and turned to the second. Unlike the first it was a bit stronger and was able to catch him off his guard and throw him into the wall. He groaned in pain but quickly sprang back up. "You really want to apologize, Navi?" he demanded as he glared at the fairy from the corner of his eye.

The small being nodded, "Of course, Link. Just tell me what to do." She felt herself shiver at the almost bloodthirsty look in the youth's eyes.

"Distract him so I can take him out faster," he requested tilting his head towards the silver Iron Knuckle.

If fairies could turn pale she would of. "Distract him?" she squeaked almost shaking in fear. Link merely nodded and taking a deep breath she flew at the metal man's face attempting to make it swing and hopefully miss at her.

Link smirked and leaping into the air started his strike. He knew that merely fighting fair with these monsters would slow him down too much. If he didn't hurry it would be too late for Hyrule, for Zelda, and for Usagi. His screams of fury echoed off the walls as his sword sliced through the silver suit and Navi flew to safety.

Link pulled his blade from the second of the defeated Iron Knuckles and went up yet another flight of stairs. He opened the door and glanced around at the room full of pots. "What's this?" he wondered out loud as he moved to the next door. "Gannondorf has some weird taste…"

As soon as the two entered the next room they heard the faint strains of an organ. "Link…are you ready to fight Gannondorf?" Navi asked from beside him worry evident in her tone. 

Link nodded as he quickly climbed the stairs. "I'd fight him barehanded if it meant freeing Usagi," he all but whispered. "I'm ready, Navi," he reassured in a louder tone to the hovering fairy. He paused at the locked door and pulled out the key. It was time.

**

Zelda pounded at the walls of her prison as the madman kissed a submissive Usagi while playing. She knew what the image would do to Link and she couldn't have him fooled by Gannondorf's plans.

She winced as she saw the giant door beginning to open and a chuckle from Gannondorf before he pulled the girl fully into his lap as he continued to play. "Link, it's a trap!" she screamed but her voice only echoed in her crystal prison.

Link pushed once more on the doors and they opened and bright light blinded him for a moment. When he was able to see again he saw Zelda gesturing furiously from her prison. Puzzled he looked behind her and felt his heart stop. 

Usagi was in a passionate embrace with the King of Evil himself. "Usagi," he whispered shocked. He wasn't even aware that his triforce had begun to shine.

Zelda looked down in hopelessness and realized her own triforce was starting to glow. She cautiously glanced at Gannondorf and saw him chuckling as he pulled away from the clinging Usagi and gestured for her to keep playing. "She's under a spell," Zelda tried to mouth to the young hero but was unable to get her point across.

Gannondorf got off the bench and smirked as Usagi continued to play. "She's already chosen the one that will rule Hyrule," he informed Link with a superior smirk. 

"The triforce parts are resonating… They are combining into one again… The two triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago… I never expected they'd be hidden within the likes of you two," he sneered. 

His eyes seemed to shine for a moment. "And along with the power of the triforces my musician friend here has given me the source of all of her power. Not even the Hero of Time can stop me now!"

He turned around and threw back his cape as he began to laugh. "These toys are too much for you." He clenched his fist and his triforce of power began to shine brightly. "I demand you return them to me!" 

A black vortex appeared behind him and he smirked at the furious and still shell-shocked Link. "You've lost, Hero of Time."

"Usagi," Link whispered his tone dull. "Usagi!" he tried again attempting to get her attention. Why wasn't she even looking at him? Did she hate him that much for not getting here sooner? "Usagi… I'll make him pay for hurting you! I promise," he swore before starting towards the vortex.

"No, wait!" She demanded her head turning even as she continued to play. Her eyes were full of pleading as she spoke, "Don't hurt him, Gannondorf-sama is important to me."

The words shattered the already fragile hope that Link had. His head dropped and he walked blindly into the portal not noticing the tear that trailed down Usagi's cheek.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Decision of a Princess

_Author Notes: And so ends the story that took me over three years to writeDid anyone else besides Myst Lady actually stick around that long for it or have all the fans come from fanfiction.net? Not that there's anything wrong with that ^^;; _

_Ah, and since those reading this are probably game lovers I'd like to bring something to your attention for those that don't know. The incredible .hack//Sign will be airing on Cartoon Network February 1st However it will be aired on Toonami at 3 P/E time.. What's wrong with this? Well No offense to those that watch toonami but it's an entirely different anime then Dragonball Z There is barely any fighting what so ever in the entire show. Much like the Online RPG it simulates it is basically character development and talking, furthermore the first four episodes or so the plot is VERY slow._

_So why am I interrupting your reading and telling you this? Because, though I'm not sure if the dub is a good one, I would like for everyone to give their support to the show and not just judge it by the first few episodes, and of course please don't judge it by the time frame they decided to put it on. If anyone can prove they watched the show (via telling something that happened in it on their reviews after Feb1st then I'll work on updating whatever those people want. Oh! Don't forget to buy the PlayStation 2 game .hack: Infection, also arriving in February._

_Certain liberties have been taken with the ending, it will only be like the original Zelda to a point and then it will branch away. You'll understand when you get there. And now back to the ending of my longest running fiction. Enjoy, minna-chan. _

**Chapter Eighteen: Decision of a Princess**

Navi attempted to dart into the portal but was thrown back. Frustrated she turned a dark glare on Usagi and realized with a start the girl was crying. "Link!" she cried to the gloomy hero. 

Not even the words of the fairy could break the boy out of his stupor. Had Usagi really chosen Gannondorf over him? No, that couldn't be true He had taken too long in getting to her side. It was his fault she was like this.

Gannondorf laughed at the pure look of hopelessness present in the boy. "Hyrule is mine now. So be a good boy and leave while you can still breathe."

The tiniest flame of defiance sparked in Link's eyes and his head slowly raised, as he came eye to eye with his sworn enemy. "I'll never give up on Hyrule. I won't just stand by and let you take it"

Gannondorf laughed and sneered at the youth. "You're going to lose your precious Hyrule just like you lost our precious girlfriend. I've won, Hero of Time. You can't stop me now!" He slammed his fist into the floor and only Link's nimbleness saved him from falling to the room below as the ground gave way underfoot.

Link pulled out his sword and prepared to do battle. He might of failed Usagi but he wasn't about to fail Hyrule. He'd fight to the death for this land. Anything less wasn't acceptable. "Stop talking and fight," he growled before dropping into a guard stance. This was it, the final showdown.

**

"How's it going, Ami-chan?"

The blue-haired genius glanced up. "The make-shift laser is almost to the other side But still its only one tiny hole. It's not enough."

Mars managed a smile at her friend. "We believe in you, Ami-chan. Just keep going. We'll get out of here, yet."

Their talk was interrupted by the sound of falling stones and the girls shrieked as bits and pieces of the ceiling started to fall. "What's going on?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded as he glanced upwards. "The whole place is caving in!"

Mercury winced as a falling rock hit her cheek. "We have to take shelter If this place caves in on us we'll be crushed." She quickly turned off the miniature laser and turned her analyzing equipment to the ceiling. "Minako-chan, please you have to help us out here. If this whole place collapses"

Grudgingly the blonde got to her feet. She well understood the dangers but if she helped them out of this Could she trust them not to force her friend to return? "Alright But my power might not be enough to get us out of here in time" She called forth upon her powers of light and love and turned her attention to the giant pillar that stood between them and freedom. 

**

Navi fluttered in front of the girl and tried to get her attention. "You! Link could die because of you! Snap out of it!"

The only sign that Usagi was even aware of the fairy, was that her eyes tracked the magical being around the room. Still, the girl did not speak nor move. 

"If Link dies." Navi's voice trailed off and she seemed to crumple as she landed on the organ's keys and curled up into a ball. "Hyrule will die with him"

Zelda continued to slam her fists into her prison as she attempted an escape. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she had finally acquired the tiny fairy's attention. She tried to mouth what was wrong with Usagi but Navi was too occupied in trying to find a way to free her. "She's been brainwashed!" the lovely princess finally screamed in a very un-princess like tone.

Navi's eyes widened as she caught sight of the princess's lips. Usagi had been brainwashed? Was Gannondorf really that powerful? She glanced at the silent girl and winced. Link was right, it was her fault that Usagi had ended up here like this. She would have to set things right, somehow. "Usagi?"

No response. Not even a glimmer of recognition filled the placid blue orbs. Navi thought for a long moment before attempting to land on the girl's nose. This finally got a response and for a split second Usagi's eyes widened. "Navi?"

Navi smiled in response. Finally Usagi spoke! "Usagi, you have to get to Link, now! You really hurt him when you betrayed him like that"

Pain flashed in her baby blues but just as quickly a shutter seemed to fall over her expression. "Gannondorf-sama"

Navi scowled and with a flash of wings leaned close to the girl and bit her nose. She smirked in satisfaction as the girl shrieked. "Snap out of it! Are you going to let Gannondorf control you and just kill Link?"

"No," Usagi promised though it was obvious she was having to fight the invisible bonds that surrounded her. "I won't let Link be hurt"

**

Link's head snapped up and he glanced behind him. Had he just heard Usagi's voice? He hadn't fought to all of his ability at this point, and because of this, not only was Gannondorf covered with scratches and slashes from the sword, but Link himself was sporting a collection of burns from the magic the evil one used. "Usagi" He seemed to take heart at just the memory of the girl and pulled out his light arrows. "I won't let you hurt her anymore, Gannondorf, I promised her!" He unleashed a volley of arrows and watched with grim satisfaction as they hit and the man screamed in pain as his body shook.

Quickly the young hero leaped to the man and attacked a final time with his sword. This time the great king of evil fell to his hands and knees. He was clearly defeated. "The Great Evil Gannondorf beaten by this kid?" His body shook and he coughed, showering the dusty brings with flecks of blood. "Link!" His roar seemed to echo around the small space and Link vanished from the spot and was once again with an overjoyed Navi.

"Link, you're okay!" Her joyous shout was interrupted as the whole building began to shake and the top tower seemed to explode in a debris of rubble, leaving the entire group exposed to the chill night air.

Slowly the pink diamond containing Zelda floated down and the princess was finally released. Instead of rushing to Link's side, however, she rushed to Usagi's side. "Are you alright?"

Usagi winced at the touch of the girl's hand and stared at the ground hard. She had not only betrayed Link, she had really hurt him. How could he ever forgive her? She couldn't ask him to do such an impossible thing.

"Usako!" Faster than Usagi could look up she was clasped into Tuxedo Kamen's embrace. She tried to push away from him but was much too weak after the events that had taken place. "Usako, are you alright? What'd these barbarians do to you?"

"Mamoru, let her go," Sailor Venus coldly informed as she and the rest limped into sight. Each sported a variety of cuts and bruises they had acquired in their escape. "We had a deal."

"Usagi-san It's about Chibiusa She won't be born without your marriage to Mamoru," Ami quickly explained.

As expected Usagi's eyes widened. "N.. Nani? Chibiusa Won't be born?" She shook her head in denial before a scream of pure agony escaped her. She collapsed to the ground still conscious and screamed again as she clutched her sides. "The Ginzuishou." She whimpered not even noticing that Link had taken her into his arms and was trying to see what the matter was. "It's" Her voice trailed off and she howled in pain again.

"Gannondorf," Zelda growled in an uncharacteristic snarl. "He's using that crystal of hers still But I thought he was dead?" 

Any reply to her question was interrupted as the ground began to shake underneath. "With his last breath, Gannondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! We need to   
hurry and escape! Please follow me!"

Tuxedo Kamen scowled. "Give Usako to me. She doesn't belong here. She belongs with us back home."

Link didn't take his hands away from the shivering girl and instead actually tightened his hold. "Usagi will make the decision," he coldly informed the entire group. He wasn't going to let them take her away without her consent. "Now, let's get out of here." He quickly followed Zelda down the flight of crumbling steps and tried to not drop Usagi in the process. Why did Gannondorf have to have this high of towers anyway? Why couldn't he have been satisfied with a nice one story castle?

"Link" Usagi pushed at the boy until she was set down. "I'll walk myself If he still has the Ginzuishou You might need to fight him again." Her head bowed in sorrow. "Gomen"

Link's eyes softened and he was about to reassure the girl when he felt the ground shaking again. "Don't worry about it, Usagi. Now we should get out of here before this whole place falls with us inside it."

Usagi nodded and retained the scream that fought to escape from her. What was Gannondorf doing? Why was the Ginzuishou affecting her like this? Was it because she had been tied to Gannondorf before his death? She winced at the thought and noticed her senshi watching her. She let her eyes fall to the precarious steps and hurried after Link.

"Why are we following them?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded as he glanced at the rest of the senshi. "They're going to get us killed. We should find another way down."

Sailor Venus frowned at this. "I'm following Usagi-chan to make sure you don't try anything" She shook her head her usually bright blue eyes dimmed with hidden anger at her friends. How could they do this to the one that had brought light into their lives? "Please Don't ruin her happiness here" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and rushed down the stairs after the group.

Zelda easily opened the door with a quick cast of her magic. She rushed into the room not even noticing the trap until she was surrounded by a ring of fire. "Li" she paused mid-shout as she remembered Usagi's words. Was she really just going to rely on Link all the time? 

"Zelda-hime?" Link gasped as he saw her predicament. He started to go to her when two Stalfos emerged from the ground. "Won't give up yet?" he growled before unsheathing his sword. He'd make Gannondorf pay for this.

Usagi pushed past the startled boy and limped to Zelda's side. Sure, she and the girl had their misunderstandings but she couldn't just leave her there! "Hang on," she whispered in encouragement as s he searched around in her pockets. Not finding what she sought she whirled around and nearly tackled Link. "Gomen," she mumbled as he barely got them out of the way of an attack. "I needed this." She plucked an ice arrow off of him and plunged the arrow into the fire holding Zelda. "Hurry!"

Tuxedo Kamen, who had followed the others upon realizing there was no other way down, stared numbly at the sight of Usagi actually burning her self in order to rescue the other girl. Where was his klutzy odango? "Usako?"

She actually managed to muster a smile at him full of sadness and remorse. "Gomen, Mamoru" She glanced at Link to see if he needed help when she realized he was opening another door leading to more stairs. "Wow You're really amazing" She colored at his gentle smile and only half noticed Tuxedo Kamen's glare. 

Zelda grabbed the distracted girl's arm and pulled. "We must hurry! We don't have a lot of time left" She rushed them out of the door and down the steps, but now a series of boulders and rocks were starting to fall around them. "Careful," she cautioned as she sidestepped some of the larger ones.

Link noticed something ahead of the two on an old wooden bridge and his eyes narrowed. The Redead wasn't going to hurt the Hylian Princess or his Usagi. He raced by the two as he pulled out sword, preparing for battle. The creature went down with one blow and the group made it to the final staircase.

"Usagi-san?" Zelda whispered softly to the girl as she noticed her tense and turn a pale pallor. "About what you said" Her voice trailed off as she noticed something peculiar. "What happened to your hands?"

Usagi seemed to get over her bout of pain and glanced down at the burns that decorated her. "It's nothing Ne, Zelda? You might You might need to take care of Link for me I think Gannondorf-sama," she winced at this, "did something to me with the Ginzuishou"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Gannondorf-sama?" she managed to whisper in a hiss, careful not to let Link overhear. "What's going on, Usagi-san?"

By this time the motley group had reached the end of the staircase and Zelda's attention had to be diverted for her to open the last gate. The group rushed through and as the last one left the doorway the whole castle shook and crumbled down.

"It's over It's finally over," Zelda whispered as she stared at the collapsed building.

A loud thump from the middle of the area got the group's attention and Link tensed. "Usagi Stay here with Zelda-hime. I'm going to go check it out." He turned to glance at the girl to make sure she had heard when he noticed her on the ground. "Usagi?"

Navi fluttered around the girl as she studied her. What had happened? "Link Something's wrong."

"Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen pushed the others aside and knelt by her side. "Usako, answer me!" He smiled in relief as her eyes flickered upwards to meet his. "Usako What happened?"

She soundlessly shook her head and hugged herself tightly. "I'm so sorry, Link" She felt tears brimming in her eyes but with effort managed to hold them at bay. "He he used the Ginzuishou He's not dead."

"What?" Link asked startled. "But how can that be? I killed him"

"His hatred for you must have done it," Zelda quickly explained while giving Usagi an understanding look. The bond that Gannondorf had created with the other princess had survived even death, and using that bond and the Ginzuishou that had still been in his possession, he had drawn upon Usagi herself to escape death. "Link Maybe" She looked a bit unsure of herself at this point for she was going against her beliefs that she had grown up with. But She glanced at Usagi and her decision was made. "Don't fight him Let's just get out of here while we can Leave him be."

Link's shock was clearly apparent. "What? But Zelda-hime, if I don't finish him he'll destroy Hyrule!"

Zelda frowned. "Don't do it, Link. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do!"

Tuxedo Kamen had noticed the conversation and quickly realized the problem. "Usako has to return with us. If she stays here she dies, right?" He demanded of the frowning princess.

Zelda sighed. "No That's not certainBut Hyrule isn't worth the risk Please, Link don't do this."

Navi glanced at Link in worry. Despite her fondness for Usagi if the girl was standing in the way of Hyrule's protection "Link, Hyrule must be saved. It was the entire reason you were chosen."

"I don't understand Why can't I kill Gannondorf? Look what he's done to Usagi" He glanced at Navi shook his head. "Why is Zelda-hime trying to stop me?"

"You're dense," Sailor Mars noted her eyes narrowed. "Do you even realize what they're talking about?" As the piercing eyes filled with hatred settled on her she had to bow her head. "If you fight and kill Gannondorf, Usagi could die with him."

Startled, Link turned to Zelda for confirmation. "That's That's not going to happen is it?"

Usagi got to her feet and lightly grabbed Link's shirt sleeve. "Link, save Hyrule. I'll be fine, I promise." She knew her words might not be the truth but hadn't she came this far only being a burden and slowing down his quest? No, even if her life was the cost she was going to help. "Don't worry"

Relief warmed the young man's eyes and he nodded, new confidence filling his soul. He'd make the evil monster pay for hurting Usagi. He glanced towards the center of where the castle had stood and took a deep breath. His enemy was waiting for him. "I'll be back soon, Usagi Please, don't make any decisions while I'm gone?" If she chose to leave without saying goodbye again It'd crush him.

Zelda actually glared at the girl for telling Link such a thing, but she kept her silence. Usagi was a fool. "Link, be careful."

Link glanced over his shoulder at the group and nodded, "Zelda-hime Don't let them take Usagi. Promise me."

Zelda was startled at his request but nodded. "Of course Take Navi with you. You'll need her."

Link didn't seem to agree with her observation but let the fairy follow him out onto the battlefield. He cautiously made his way to a pile of debris and rubble that was almost out of sight of the watchers. Intense heat and flames licked at his skin as he approached and he winced and wished he had worn his fire tunic.

A loud roar startled him and he jumped into an attack ready stance as the pile of rubble exploded outward and the former king of evil was revealed. It was obvious the man was near death. He panted heavily but the golden triforce on his hand actually seemed to gain power, while at the same time Usagi collapsed soundlessly to her knees. "This isn't over," he sneered at Link as he tightened his fist. His triforce began to shine so brightly that Link was forced to look away. This caused him to miss the transformation that Gannondorf went through. When the light died down he finally attempted a glance and his insides iced over.

Ruby red eyes filled with malice settled on the boy. With that girl's power fueling him it was impossible for him to die. He'd tear the youth to shreds and not even receive a scratch while doing it. He flexed his arms, one which held a spear, and the other that held a wicked looking sword. 

"Link, what is that?" Navi hissed as she stared at the fearsome minotaur-like beast. "He's changed"

Link eyed the creature for a long moment. "It doesn't matter We're going to win this, Navi." The tiny fairy didn't seem so sure but hovered after Link as the boy approached. 

Quick as a deadly snake lying low in the grass, Link's sword was ripped from his grasp and thrown back towards the group as a fiery ring separated him from the others. There would be no help from them. Laughter erupted from the beast and he advanced on the still startled warrior.

"Link!" Zelda started to step forward when the fire flashed and rose higher, creating an impenetrable barrier. 

Sailor Venus watched as the boy was mercilessly thrown to the side. "He needs help Maybe this will work" She aimed her attack at the beast and tried not to wince as the hot flames lapped hungrily at her skin, if it hadn't been for her fuku's gloves her hands would have been incinerated, as it was she was merely in constant pain. "Crescent Beam!"

The light and love based attack stunned the beast long enough for Link to smash its tail with an exceptionally large hammer. "Thank you," he whispered as he quickly dodged the already regaining strength monster.

Both Sailor Mars and Mercury frowned deeply at the orange-clad heroine. "Minako-chan, what are you doing?"

She glanced over before firing a second version of her attack at the beast. "I'm helping Link"

"But" Sailor Jupiter looked concerned. "Won't Usagi-chan die if that Gannondorf freak does?"

Venus seemed to wince at this. "I'm going to trust in her Don't you see what she's risking in order to help this place? I won't dishonor her by not doing my best. Usagi-chan, don't worry. We'll beat this guy!"

Usagi from her position on the ground smiled at her friend and got to her feet. "Minako-chan" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Ginzuishou. It would be hard but It was possible. The powers that she had been tied with weren't a one way deal, no, she could use the link as easily as he could.

"Look!" Venus shouted as the fire vanished. "He's got him down!"

"Link, get the Master Sword! Hurry!" Zelda encouraged.

A hand gripped the sword before the boy could get it and Link glanced up his eyes narrowing. "Give me the sword"

Tuxedo Kamen took off his mask with one hand and avoided the eyes of all that was watching. "Here, take this and defeat him but if anything happens to Usako I'll never forgive you And if you make it through this alive Take care of her. I was a fool to listen to a dream."

Link nodded and easily picked the blade up. "Nothing will happen to Usagi as long as I live. I'll protect her," he reassured before venturing towards his enemy as he prepared for round two.

"Mamoru-san?" Mars asked startled, not quite sure what to make of the words he had spoken. "Are you sure? What about Chibiusa?"

Pain flashed in the solemn bluish-grey eyes. "The future is not set in stone Usako will be happy here, even if its not with me. Link will take care of her, he loves her." He turned his attention to the shocked girl and forced a smile. "Usako, no matter what, be happy. Don't feel guilty over Chibiusa Your future will be bright no matter who you're with."

Zelda was obviously confused. "What's going on? I thought you hated Link?"

Tuxedo Kamen let his eyes drift to the battlefield. "Look what he's doing for her All I've managed to do is hurt her. She'll be better off here."

Zelda nodded. "She's different Hyrule would be a better place if she ruled it after all this."

Link paused as Gannondorf toppled over. What had happened? He glanced over at the group and noticed Usagi was wearing a shining white outfit and the yellow mark on her forehead was glowing brightly. "Usagi?" 

"I'm holding him down Finish him, Link!" she commanded.

Link nodded and returned to the struggling Gannondorf. "You'll never hurt her or anyone else I care about again, goodbye, Gannondorf." He rammed the Master Sword into the skull of the evil one and watched as the hate-filled eyes dimmed and finally closed, forever.

Princess Serenity wavered on her feet but somehow managed to stay standing. Her transformation held only for a few second before a trembling Usagi took her place. "You did it, Link"

The ecstatic hero nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you for your help, Usagi." He seemed to notice her weakness and frowned in worry. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and shivered again. "The Ginzuishou It's breaking." At her last words the body of Gannondorf vanished in a sparkle of silver light that was quickly washing over the scene. Before anyone could fully react to this, the light had washed over them and had traveled further to the other areas of Hyrule.

"What happened?" Zelda asked startled as she stared at the castle behind the group. Gannondorf's evil lair had been replaced with her castle. "Everything It's changed"

Usagi's soft smile was barely visible. "The Ginzuishou is purifying everything before it vanishes" She felt her body start to slump and fought it. "Link, I'll never forget you"

"Usagi?" Link was quickly getting hysterical. "Zelda-hime," he all but whimpered as he watched the love of his life weaken before his eyes. "Help her!"

Zelda glanced down and nodded. Her idea would be risky, but didn't she owe it to Link for fighting so hard for her Kingdom? "Of course." She felt her triforce begin to glow and closed her eyes in concentration.

The golden light flowed over the barely breathing girl and calmed her. "Zelda" She managed a smile and whimpered in protest as her body begin to shut down. She understood that she was dying and why. 

"Usako" Usagi was startled as Mamoru's hand found hers and she tried to pull free. The Earth Prince wouldn't let go however and then she realized what was happening. Both he and Zelda were giving her power to survive the shattering of the Ginzuishou.

The Sailor Senshi stood silent as they watched, each lost in their own thoughts. What was going to happen now? How could Usagi's life go on without the Ginzuishou?

After a few minutes that seemed like a few hours to the participants, Zelda and Mamoru collapsed to their knees by the pale girl. Both were spent, both had given all they could to overpower the Ginzuishou's selfish desires.

"Usagi?" Link stared at the girl. She was so still and her normally expressive blue eyes were hid beneath shut eyes. "Usagi?" He leaned closer to her hoping that she'd smile at him and keep her promise. "Navi" He turned to the watching fairy and felt tears prick his eyes, "this this is my fault, isn't it?"

"Link" Navi was at a lost on how to comfort him. They had been through so much together and yet because of her schemes to save Hyrule he was close to hating her. "I'm sorry"

Link shook his head in denial. "She can't She promised!"

Zelda supported herself on one elbow and smiled at Link. "Link, don't worry She's not dead." She turned her attention to the girl and chuckled. "She's sleeping."

Link blinked and glanced at Usagi again to see that, yes, she was merely sleeping. "Thank you Zelda-hime, thank you" He glanced warily at the man that had tried to steal Usagi away from him. "Thank you as well"

Mamoru looked weak and pale. "I did it for Usako She deserves to be happy. I was a fool and let some vision I had guide our destiny. Even when she was with me she was never as happy as I've seen her with you. I won't be the one to take her happiness away. I'll entrust her into your care."

Zelda winced and rubbed her hand where the triforce had glowed so brightly just a short while ago. "Link I'm leaving Hyrule to you and Usagi-san."

Shock entered Link's crystal clear eyes. "What? Leaving where? Why? Hyrule needs you"

The princess shook her head in denial. "I've given my status and position to her Look at her hand." She watched as the boy did so and fought to keep a smile. "I'll always be a sage but I'm not needed here any longer"

Mamoru turned his attention to the about to cry princess and understanding dawned, "Zelda-hime Our world needs a leader like you. Will you please return with us and guide it?"

"But" She turned helpless eyes to Link. How could she say no when she had just given up her position in Hyrule? "I'd be honored to lead your world But I don't think I'm fit just yet. It's because of me that Hyrule fell into such tragedy. Let me return to your world with you and learn of it and what it means to be a true ruler."

"You're You're going home?" Usagi's parched voice whispered. "Tell my family That I'll always love them." Slowly, and with help from Link, the blonde managed to sit up. "Thank you for what you did I know how much you've sacrificed to help me."

Zelda flushed at the heartfelt thanks and glanced away. The truth was that she had always cared for Link but she had let her beliefs cloud her goals and so instead of ending up 'happily ever after' she was the one that was left in the cold, looking in. At least she wasn't alone in this aspect, however, for the named Mamoru seemed shattered by his decision and yet he stuck by it. Amazing how such a simple act of caring could make one's opinion change drastically.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Link questioned as he searched her over for any mars on her skin. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that killing Gannondorf could of killed you too."

He would of said more but the girl leaning against him tilted her head and brushed her lips against his in an effort to stem the flow of apologies. "I love you, Link Nothing will ever change that. I'll spend the rest of my life proving how much"

Minako who had by this time detransformed with the rest of the senshi smiled. "Usagi-chan You're going to be so happy being loved by the one you love. We'll be sure to visit you frequently I'll miss you."

Usagi hugged her friends tightly and only the thought of Link was enough to finally make her let go. "Minna. I'll write to you everyday," she promised. "And when you come to visit I'll give you the letters"

The group smiled at her again before forming a circle with Zelda and Mamoru in the center. "Goodbye, Usagi, Link Take care of Hyrule!"

Link, Usagi, and Navi watched the group vanish and slowly turned their attention to each other. "Link I'm not that good of a ruler and I'm not very good at cooking, and not the best in manners Are you sure you want me to help you rule Hyrule?"

**

Navi flew away at this point knowing that Link's response would be kindhearted and full of love. She had to do many things she hadn't been proud of but Hyrule was safe and it would be under the care of two rulers that had the purest hearts she had ever encountered. Link didn't need her any longer. It was time for her to return to the Kokori forest and serve the Deku Sprout. She would miss her friend but she understood that he could never forgive her, no matter how pure of a heart he had, for what she had done to his love. "Goodbye Link, Hyrule will become a wonderful place with you ruling it. I'm sorry I had to drag you into all of this."

"Navi?" The Deku Sprout watched as the tiny fairy landed beside it. "You're not going to be at Link's side any longer?" 

Navi shook her head. "I've hurt Link too badly. Not even he can forgive me for it. Besides, my place is here, serving you."

"Link will forgive you in time, Navi. He's already forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself. Hyrule has been saved and Gannondorf has been killed for now. But we both know that he'll resurface again one dayI hope that someone like Link will be there to stop him."

Navi smiled thoughtfully at this. "Someone like Link or Usagi A child of theirs will have the purest heart this place has ever seen. No evil will be able to withstand the purity"

The Deku Sprout chuckled, it's eyes glowing a soft garnet color and it's bark turning an odd greenish tinge for the space of a heartbeat. The rulers of Hyrule would not only be just but they would usher forth an entirely new era of peace. The future looked bright for all involved and no one would be able to separate the two again. Finally both worlds would find peace.

***

**Epilogue:**

The young girl stood staring at the person in front of her. Her parents had often told her stories of their youth but she hadn't really believed them that much. "Who are you?" She didn't care if her tone was a bit demanding. What right did a boy have coming to her special garden, anyway?

The boy flushed in embarrassment at being caught. The only reason he had been peeping was because the girl was like some sort of angel from above. His mother was one of the most beautiful people he knew, but even her beauty paled in comparison to the child-like goddess in front of him. "My name?" He tried to recall it and just blinked at the waiting girl. "Link... My name is Link, son of Zelda and Mamoru."

The girl's eyes widened. "Zelda? That's my name!" She studied the boy confused for a long moment. "I'm daughter of Usagi and Link, rulers of Hyrule..."

The two stared at each other as realization dawned. The simple and seemingly innocent meeting had just changed the world as both knew it. All the tales and stories they had been taught since birth, were being revealed to be anything but myth. The princess stepped forward and handed a small musical instrument that had been passed down to her by her mother, which the boy thankfully took. This all seemed so familiar as if it had been all played out before.

Unbeknownst to the two a rumble sounded deep within the valley of the Gerudo. A tiny sliver of silver glowed brightly in the darkness and a slowly pulsing tone of gold from three triangles, answered it. Two ruby red eyes full of vengence slowly opened and plans were carefully being made for revenge. The triforce of power glittered brightly in the grasp of the creature in the dark and soft malicious laughter filled the small underground cave. Peace and joy wouldn't last forever. He would return and kill the descendants of those that had stopped him the first time. His desire for supremacy would be satisfied.

***

_Author Notes: So the saga ends and I'm terrible at endings so if the whole Deku thing seems horrible I apologize ^^;; Hopefully those that have followed the series closely will be satisfied with how things turned out and I'm equally hopeful that I didn't leave any loose ends ^^;; Thanks for all the support you've shown this fan fiction and myself. And if I ever beat Majora's mask (which seems REALLY unlikely -.-) I just might write another Zelda crossover.  
_


End file.
